Empok Nor: Genesis
by Tasare
Summary: Nach dem Ende von DS9 herrscht auf Cardassia Tabula Rasa. Die Situation ist im Umbruch und die Schwesterstation von DS9 - Empok Nor - ist der Schauplatz für die Zusammenarbeit zwischen Cardassia und der Föderation. Wir Garak den OO wieder aufbauen?
1. In dem der Gul die Ops betritt

Disclaimer:   
Das Star Trek Universum und alle Spezies, die es bewohnen, sowie alle   
Charaktere, die in einer der ST Serien vorkommen, gehören Paramount/Viakom.  
Niemand macht mit der Veröffentlichung dieser Geschichte auch nur das kleinste   
bisschen Kohle.  
  
Hintergrund:   
Die Geschichte spielt nach dem Ende der Serie ST:DS9. Auf Cardassia herrscht   
Tabula rasa. Wie werden unsere schuppigen Freunde wieder auf die Beine kommen?   
Wie werden sie das "neue Cardassia" gestalten?  
  
Die verlassene Raumstation Empok Nor - eine Schwesterstation von DS9 - liegt   
plötzlich an einem Verkehrsknotenpunkt des Quadranten und ist der Schauplatz der   
Zusammenarbeit zwischen Cardassia und der Föderation.  
  
Offiziell ist der Obsidian Order abgeschafft. Aber Garak hat andere Pläne.   
Heimlich stellt er eine Zelle im Stile des OO zusammen...   
  
Author's Note:  
Die Geschichte braucht eine Weile, bis sie spannend wird. Aber das wird sie   
wirklich - man muss nur vorher ein bisschen Character-Building über sich ergehen   
lassen, dann wird alles gut. ;-)  
  
  
Empok Nor ~ Genesis ~  
  
Gul Kotan Basra stand am Fenster seines Quartiers. Einen Moment zuvor hatten die   
Sterne aufgehört, in Streifen daran vorbeizuziehen, was Basra verriet, dass das   
Galor-Klasse-Schiff in das Trivas-System eingeflogen war und sich jetzt seinem   
Zielort mit Impulsgeschwindigkeit näherte.  
Es konnte nicht mehr lange dauern, bis sie die ehemalige Erzverarbeitungsstation   
erreicht haben würden.  
Empok Nor.  
Die Station war zurückgelassen worden, als das Dominion vor zwei Jahren   
beschlossen hatte das System zu verlassen, da die Erzvorkommen weitestgehend   
erschöpft waren und das System keinen darüber hinausgehenden strategischen   
Nutzen bot.  
Jetzt, nach dem Angriff des Dominions und der Neuordnung der cardassianischen   
Gebiete, hatte sich das geändert. Jetzt war die Schwesterstation von Terok Nor   
von strategischem Interesse, da das Trivas-System in der Nähe der neuen Grenze   
lag. Und so war beschlossen worden, aus der alten Erzverarbeitungsstation sowohl   
einen interstellaren Handelshafen zu machen, als auch den Schauplatz für die   
wissenschaftliche Kooperation Cardassias mit der Föderation.  
Föderationswissenschaftler würden mit cardassianischen Wissenschaftlern auf   
diversen Gebieten der Wissenschaft wie Technologie, Biologie und Genetik,   
zusammenarbeiten. Das war eine der Klauseln im vorläufigen Freundschaftsabkommen   
zwischen Cardassia und der Föderation. Eine Klausel, die den   
Föderationsdiplomaten bei den Verhandlungen sehr wichtig gewesen war.  
Kotan Basra schnaubte in sich hinein. Seiner Meinung nach musste die Föderation   
erst noch beweisen, dass sie ein würdiger Verbündeter war. Auch wenn sie sich am   
Aufbau Cardassias beteiligte, hieß das noch lange nicht, dass man der Föderation   
vertrauen konnte. Diese intensive Zusammenarbeit ließ das langfristige Ziel   
offensichtlich werden: Cardassia sollte darauf vorbereitet werden, so bald wie   
möglich beizutreten! Basra schnaubte erneut, bei dem absurden Gedanken. Wenn die   
Föderation wirklich glaubte, dass Cardassia seine Eigenständigkeit freiwillig   
aufgeben würde...  
Basra trat vom Fenster zurück, setzte sich an den Tisch und nahm das PADD, das   
die Besatzungsliste enthielt. Er las sie nicht zum erstenmal, und genaugenommen   
kannte er den Inhalt schon auswendig, doch es war die einzig scheinbar sinnvolle   
Beschäftigung, der er so kurz vor dem Andocken noch nachgehen konnte.  
Teilweise hatte er die Offiziere selbst angefordert, so zum Beispiel Paluk   
Dukat, der auf seinem bisherigen Posten hervorragende Arbeit geleistet hatte. Er   
schien von seinem Vater nur die besseren Eigenschaften geerbt zu haben, so das   
taktische Geschick und die diplomatischen Fähigkeiten. Im Gegensatz zu seinem   
Vater war Paluk wesentlich weniger emotional und weit vorausschauender, was ihn   
zu einem optimalen ersten Offizier machte.  
Basras Blick glitt über die weiteren Namen auf der Liste. Die Sicherheitschefin   
Alanya Marritza war ihm unbekannt. Sie war ihm, nach gängiger Handhabe, vom   
Geheimdienst zugewiesen worden. Ihrer Akte war zu entnehmen, dass sie zu Zeiten   
des Obsidian Order ausgebildet worden war, was einige Schlüsse auf die Qualität   
ihrer Arbeit zuließ. Auch wenn der neue Geheimdienst den Vorteil hatte, nicht so   
autonom zu arbeiten wie der Orden das getan hatte, dasselbe Qualitätsniveau   
erreichte er nicht.  
Wie jedes mal zuvor blieb Basras Blick beim Überfliegen der Liste an einem Namen   
hängen. Er war nicht sicher, wie der Offizier ausgesprochen wurde, der die   
Kommunikationsstation besetzten sollte. Der menschliche Lieutenant war der   
Austauschoffizier an Bord der Station, Teil eines weiteren Projektes zur   
gegenseitigen Völkerverständigung. Basra schüttelte den Kopf. Insgeheim war er   
nicht sicher ob Frederik Hernandez dem hohen cardassianischen Standard gewachsen   
war. Seine Akte war zwar vorbildlich, aber wer konnte schon wissen, was bei   
Starfleet dem Standard cardassianischer Offiziere entsprach.  
Basra seufzte leise, legte das PADD zur Seite und sah in Richtung Fenster.   
Deutlich konnte er einen der oberen Pylone der Station erkennen. In wenigen   
Minuten würde das Schiff andocken und er würde seinen neuen Posten antreten.  
Gul Kotan Basra erhob sich vom Tisch und steckte das PADD in seine Reisetasche.   
Ohne die Benachrichtigung von der Brücke abzuwarten, machte er sich auf den Weg   
zur Luftschleuse.  
  
***  
  
Gilora Macet bestätigte die Weisung von der Ops und das kleine Frachtschiff   
näherte sich der ihm zugewiesenen Andockklammer.  
Der junge Mann, der an der Navigationskonsole saß und den Frachter lässig   
positionierte warf ihr einen Blick zu. "Ich hatte gehofft, wir würden einen der   
Pylone zugewiesen bekommen!"  
"Warum denn das?"  
"Ich weiß nicht, ich finde sie ästhetisch!"  
Gilora gab ein leises Lachen von sich. "Du spinnst, Anan!"  
Doch dieser strich sich daraufhin nur eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht und   
vervollständigte das Andockmanöver. Dann lehnte er sich in seinem Stuhl zurück   
und reckte die Arme.  
"Also, ich weiß nicht, wie es bei Dir aussieht, aber ich könnte jetzt einen   
Kanar und ein gutes Essen vertragen!"  
Gilora nickte. "Wenn Du meinst, dass wir auf Empok Nor schon ein gutes Essen   
bekommen? Ich habe gehört die Station war ein wenig heruntergekommen."  
"Das habe ich auch gehört. Wir werden es herausfinden."  
"Erst müssen wir die Ladung löschen lassen."  
"Kann Rin das nicht machen?"  
Gilora dachte nach. Der junge Ingenieur Rin Hoval machte zwar einen etwas   
unscheinbaren Eindruck, aber dumm war er nicht. Schließlich nickte sie. "Ich   
denke, das kann er. Es sind schließlich nur ein paar kleine Container und er muß   
zur Bestätigung nur seinen Daumen auf ein PADD drücken."  
"Außerdem können wir ihm sagen, dass wir die Quartierszuweisung für ihn mit   
erledigen."  
"Ich glaube, es ist eine gute Idee, sich ein festes Quartier auf Empok Nor zu   
haben. Stell Dir vor, wir müssten an Bord schlafen, wenn wir ein paar Tage Zeit   
zwischen zwei Aufträgen haben!"  
"Es wäre eng!"  
"Oh ja!"  
Gilora erhob sich. "Also gut. Ich sage Rin Bescheid und dann können wir   
meinetwegen los."  
Anan nickte und erhob sich ebenfalls. "Ich warte an der Luftschleuse!"  
  
***  
  
"Da ist er!" Der junge Offizier straffte den Rücken und warf einen Blick auf die   
junge Frau, die in Zivilkleidung neben ihm stand.  
"Das sehe ich!" Sie versuchte distanziert und überlegen zu wirken, doch Paluk   
Dukat sah, dass auch sie sich unmerklich ein wenig gerader hielt. Dann schob   
sich das runde Schott mit einem Zischen zur Seite und ein kräftiger Mann trat   
aus der Luftschleuse heraus auf den Flur.  
"Willkommen auf Empok Nor, Gul Basra!" begrüßte Dukat ihn mit einem leichten   
Nicken.  
"Ich bin Glinn Dukat und das," er wies auf die junge Frau an seiner Seite, "ist   
Marritza, die Sicherheitschefin."  
Sie nickte Basra zu. Dieser erwiderte das Nicken und wandte sich dann an seinen   
ersten Offizier.  
"Ihr Bericht über den Status der Station?"  
Dukat wies den Korridor entlang "Wenn Sie mir bitte folgen...". Während Basra   
der Aufforderung nachkam begann der junge Offizier mit seinem Bericht.   
"Der Hauptcomputer wird zur Zeit noch überarbeitet. Es gibt Probleme mit den   
Transportersystemen und den Turbo-Lifts. Die übrigen Systeme arbeiten   
einwandfrei. Der Umbau der Aufbereitungssektionen zu Laborräumen wird   
voraussichtlich erst in vier Wochen abgeschlossen werden, solange habe ich einen   
Teil der Frachträume als Laborbereich ausgewiesen."  
Die drei Offiziere blieben vor einem Lift stehen und Dukat betätigte das   
Operationspanel.  
"Warum erst so spät?"  
"Es gab Probleme mit der Lebenserhaltung, so dass in den betreffenden Sektionen   
nicht planmäßig mit dem Umbau begonnen werden konnte."  
Der Lift hielt, ein kleines Stück zu niedrig, so dass sie eine Stufe nach unten   
steigen mussten. Dann setzte der Lift sich in Richtung Promenadendeck in   
Bewegung.  
"Wie ist die Situation auf dem Promenadendeck?"  
"Ein Bolianer hat bereits ein Restaurant eröffnet. Einige Händler haben sich   
kleinere Ladenflächen zuweisen lassen. Eine der größeren Ladenflächen wurde   
einem flaxianischen Ehepaar reserviert, das nur noch auf das Eintreffen eines   
Frachters wartet, um mit der Installation mehrerer Holosuiten zu beginnen."  
Basra nickte. "Und die Quartiere?"  
"Es sind ausreichend bezugsfertige Quartiere vorhanden. Ihre Quartierszuweisung   
habe ich in meinem vollständigen Bericht vermerkt!" Damit überreichte er Gul   
Basra ein PADD.  
Marritza trat einen Schritt vor. "Ich habe den Sicherheitsbericht in dasselbe   
PADD geladen. Es gab allerdings nur ein paar kleinere Zwischenfälle mit   
eintreffenden Zivilisten. Die Überwachungssysteme sind operationsbereit aber   
noch nicht aktiviert."  
"Gut!" Basra warf ihr einen strengen Blick zu. "Ich wünsche, dass das vorerst so   
bleibt. Sie werden sich an den Kontrakt des Geheimdienstes mit dem Interims-Rat   
halten und nur Verdächtige überwachen!"  
Marritza nickte. "Selbstverständlich, Gul."  
Dukats Blick wechselte von Marritza zu Gul Basra. "Sir, ich muß Sie darauf   
hinweisen, dass Sie sich umgehend bei Dr. Mera'ahl wegen Ihrer   
Antrittsuntersuchung melden sollen."  
"Ich werde das so bald wie möglich erledigen."  
"Dr. Mera'ahl bestand darauf, Sie noch heute zu untersuchen. Bitte bedenken Sie,   
dass der Eröffnungs-Empfang für 19 Uhr angesetzt ist. Die cardassianischen   
Diplomaten werden in etwa vier Stunden eintreffen."  
In diesem Moment hielt der Turbo-Lift, mit einem deutlichen Rucken und ein Stück   
zu hoch, so dass sie erneut einen Schritt nach unten machen mussten.  
"Sie wollen sagen, ich habe noch vier Stunden für meine Antrittsuntersuchung."  
"Das ist korrekt."  
"Dann werde ich mich besser sofort auf den Weg machen."  
"Das ist nicht nötig, wir sind bereits da."  
In diesem Moment traten sie aus einem kurzen Korridor hervor auf das   
Promenadendeck und direkt vor die Krankenstation.  
Basra warf einen kurzen Blick über die Promenade. Es waren vor allem Ingenieure   
unterwegs, hauptsächlich Cardassianer. Doch vereinzelt waren auch Starfleet-  
Uniformen zu sehen. Schräg gegenüber von der Krankenstation wiesen die   
Schriftzeichen über der Tür das Etablissement als "Tula's Restaurant und Bar"   
aus - sowohl in cardassianischen als auch in terranischen Lettern wohlgemerkt.   
Dass traditionell ein Massage-Salon zu einem bolianischen Restaurant gehörte,   
musste man wohl wissen.  
Mit einem leichten Nicken verabschiedete Basra sich von seinen Offizieren und   
betrat die Krankenstation.  
Paluk Dukat sah ihm nach und blickte über das Promenadendeck. Bei dem   
bolianischen Restaurant blieb sein Blick hängen. Es konnte nicht schaden, Tula   
einen kurzen Besuch abzustatten und zu sehen, wie es mit dem Etablissement voran   
ging.  
Als Paluk eintrat bemerkte er, dass sowohl das Restaurant, als auch der   
Barbereich für die Mittagszeit beinahe ausgestorben wirkte. Vermutlich zogen die   
meisten Besatzungsmitglieder eine kurze Mahlzeit im Replimaten einem längeren   
Essen im Restaurant vor. Am Abend würden sie dann aber wohl an einem der   
einladend wirkenden Tische Platz nehmen, um einen Drink zu bestellen, oder durch   
eine der mit schlichtem Perlenschmuck verzierten Türen den Massage-Salon des   
Bolianers betreten, um sich von einem anstrengenden Arbeitstag zu erholen.   
Trotzdem würden die ersten Tage auf Empok Nor für Sva'eg Tula wohl nicht sehr   
gewinnbringend sein. Dennoch legte der Bolianer die für sein Volk so typische   
freundliche Aufgeschlossenheit an den Tag, als er Dukat eintreten sah.  
"Ah, Glinn Dukat. Darf ich Ihnen etwas zu trinken bringen?"  
"Nein Danke, Tula." Dukat lächelte freundlich. "Leider bin ich zur Zeit im   
Dienst. Ich wollte nur sehen, ob bei Ihnen alles in Ordnung ist."  
"Ja. Danke. Ich bin sehr zufrieden." Der Bolianer lächelte entwaffnend. "Wir   
haben alle Einrichtungsgegenstände planmäßig bekommen. Der cardassianische   
Frachterkommandant war sehr hilfsbereit. Man hat mir die Tische direkt in die   
Bar geliefert. Und auch das neue Personal scheint sehr zuverlässig zu sein.   
Sicher kommen bald auch mehr Kunden." Mitfühlend betrachtete er den   
Cardassianer. "Wenn erst die Energieversorgung etwas besser funktioniert, wird   
es leichter. Bei den Zuständen, die hier geherrscht haben müssen, als der erste   
Aufräumtrupp eintraf..."  
Dukat nickte zu dem Redestrom des Bolianers, während er sich in der Bar umsah.   
Er erinnerte sich nur zu gut daran wie es hier ausgesehen hatte, bevor man damit   
angefangen hatte, Empok Nor in einen voll funktionsfähigen Zustand zu bringen.  
"Wenn die Station während der Zeit, in der sie nicht besetzt war, nicht genutzt   
worden wäre, dann hätte es hier nicht so schlimm ausgesehen", fügte Paluk Dukat   
seinem Gedankengang schließlich hinzu.  
"Wie meinen Sie das?"  
"Nun, wie es scheint, hat sich eine Gruppe von fanatischen Bajoranern hier   
vorübergehend einquartiert. Sie haben versucht, die cardassianische Technologie   
auf bajoranischen Standard einzustellen und dabei in einigen Sektionen ein   
ziemliches Chaos angerichtet."  
"Ich habe aber auch gehört," Tula sah ein wenig beunruhigt aus, "dass   
Technologie gestohlen wurde!"  
"Das stimmt. Ein Plasma-Manafold fehlte, und ein paar weniger wichtige   
Komponenten des Energiesystems."  
"Ich frage mich, was die Bajoraner damit wollten."  
Paluk zuckte mit den Schultern. "Wer weiß. Ich vermute eher, daß vor ihnen schon   
jemand da war. Die Bajoraner hätten es sicher nicht geschafft, die Fallen außer   
Kraft zu setzten, die installiert waren, um Eindringlinge abzuhalten."  
"Nun," Tula bemühte sich um einen zuversichtlichen Tonfall, "jetzt ist die   
Station ja wieder besetzt, und es wird sich sicher niemand mehr hertrauen, um   
Technologie zu stehlen!"  
"Sicher nicht", Dukat musste schmunzeln, "da können Sie ganz beruhigt sein. Und   
wenn die Station erst einmal ihre Funktion als zentraler Raumhafen zwischen   
Cardassia und der Föderation aufgenommen hat, dann wird Ihr Restaurant auch   
Mittags voll belegt sein. Das verspreche ich Ihnen!"  
"Ich nehme Sie beim Wort." Tula ließ seinen Blick durch das Etablissement   
gleiten. "Momentan sieht es nicht so gut aus: Bisher ist lediglich die Besatzung   
eines kleinen Frachters hier eingetroffen."  
Dukat folgte Tulas Blick zu einer Nische der Bar des Bolianers. Dort saßen an   
einem Tisch zwei Cardassianer, ein Mann und eine Frau, die mit offensichtlichem   
Genuss ihre Mahlzeit einnahmen. Die Frau sah auf, als sie Dukats Blick spürte   
und nickte ihm automatisch zu. Dann breitete sich plötzlich ein erkennendes   
Lächeln auf ihrem Gesicht aus. Paluk erwiderte das Lächeln. Die Frau sprach den   
Cardassianer ihr gegenüber an, woraufhin dieser sich umdrehte und ebenfalls zu   
Dukat sah.  
"Bekannte, wie ich sehe", warf Tula fröhlich ein. "Die Welt ist klein, wie sie   
auf der Erde zu sagen pflegen." Damit wandte sich der Bolianer ab und ging an   
seine Arbeit zurück, während Glinn Dukat zum Tisch der beiden anderen hinüber   
ging.  
"Paluk Dukat." Die Frau schüttelte amüsiert den Kopf.  
"Gilora Macet." Dukat trat an den Tisch.  
"Das ist ja eine Ewigkeit her." Gilora grinste schelmisch. "Du bist groß   
geworden."  
"Seitdem wir uns das letzte Mal gesehen haben? Bestimmt." Dukat sah zu dem   
jungen Mann, der Gilora gegenüber saß.  
"Wenn ich Euch bekannt machen darf." Gilora machte eine Handbewegung von Dukat   
zu ihrem Gegenüber und zurück. "Paluk, das ist Anan Entek, mein Pilot. Anan, das   
ist Paluk Dukat, mein Großcousin."  
"Freut mich." Entek sah zu Paluk Dukat auf. "Wollen Sie sich nicht einen Stuhl   
nehmen und sich zu uns setzen?"  
Dukat schien abzuwägen. "Nun, ein paar Minuten könnte ich bestimmt erübrigen."   
Er zog einen Stuhl von einem der Nachbartische heran. "Zumal ich meine   
Großcousine sicher zehn Jahre nicht gesehen habe."  
"Sicher." Gilora Macet musterte Dukat. "Das letzte Mal muss während eines der   
großen Familientreffen der Macets und Dukats gewesen sein."  
"Bevor Du zum Obsidian Order gegangen bist."  
"Und Du zum Militär: Ein typischer Dukat."  
"Ich dachte immer, ich wäre gerade kein typischer Dukat."  
"Weil es Dich nicht interessiert hat, dass mein Vater in den Landadel   
eingeheiratet hat, anstatt in die High Society von Prime City?"  
Paluk Dukat machte eine entschuldigende Handbewegung. "Ich hatte schon immer   
meine eigene Meinung." Der junge Glinn sah in Richtung der Bar, hinter der   
Sva'eg Tula eifrig zu hantieren schien. "Tula sagte mir, Ihr seid die Besatzung   
eines Frachters?", wechselte er das Thema.  
"Ja, so ist es."  
"Bei Deiner Ausbildung, hätte ich Dich eher als meine Sicherheitsoffizierin   
erwartet."  
"Die Zeiten ändern sich. Nach dem Untergang des Ordens hatte ich ein   
paar...Unstimmigkeiten mit dem neuen Geheimdienst. Also habe ich umgesattelt.   
Und um ehrlich zu sein ist Frachterkommandant kein so schlechter Beruf."  
Paluk lächelte. "Man kommt zumindest weit herum!"  
"Du sagst es."   
Einen Moment sahen sich beide schweigend in die Augen.  
"Und Sie sind der erste Offizier der Station", unterbrach Anan Entek die Stille   
am Tisch.  
"So ist es."  
"Ich habe gehört, dass die Station in einem ziemlich heruntergekommenen Zustand   
war, als die ersten Aufräumtrupps ankamen."  
Dukat lachte leise. "Das scheint schnell die Runde zu machen."  
"Nun, es haben sicher schon viele andere Frachter angedockt und einen ähnlichen   
ersten Eindruck gewonnen wie wir", meinte Gilora.  
Dukat sah sie fragend an.  
"Die Turbolifts zum Beispiel", führte Gilora Macet aus. "Als wir ankamen, hielt   
der Lift an der Andockschleuse ungefähr in Kniehöhe. Dafür blieb er eine   
Handbreit zu tief stehen, als wir auf dem Promenadendeck ausstiegen."  
Paluk Dukat atmete hörbar aus. "Das wird unsere Chefingenieurin nicht gerne   
hören. Ich habe als Mann ja nicht viel Ahnung von Technik" - Selbstironie sprach   
aus seinen Worten - "aber irgendwie scheint gerade der Turbolift besondere   
Probleme zu bereiten. Dabei ist Glinn L'hrel, soviel ich gehört habe, eine   
ausgesprochen exzellente Ingenieurin. Besonders was Computerprogramme angeht   
eilt ihr der Ruf, ein Genie zu sein, voraus. Sie selbst kann Dir sicher genauer   
erklären, worin das Problem liegt." Dukat sah demonstrativ in Richtung Tür.   
Gilora folgte seinem Blick.  
Eine junge Cardassianerin, die sogar in ihrer Uniform noch schlank und   
hochgewachsen wirkte, hatte Tulas Bar betreten und sah sich suchend um. Ihr   
Blick blieb an Paluk Dukat hängen, dann kam sie zu ihnen herüber.  
"Glinn Dukat." Die Chefingenieurin blieb vor ihnen stehen und sah Dukat aus   
ihren strahlend blauen Augen bestimmt an. "Haben Sie einen Augenblick Zeit?"  
"Sicher." Dukat sah zu Gilora, die den jungen Glinn scheinbar gleichmütig   
betrachtete. "Vielleicht sollte ich Sie vorstellen, Das ist Natima L'hrel,   
unsere Chefingenieurin. Solltet Ihr jemals Probleme mit Eurem Frachter haben,   
dann wendet Euch an Sie!" Und zu Glinn L'hrel gewandt fügte er hinzu: "Meine   
Großcousine, Gilora Macet, und ihr Pilot, Entek."  
Natima L'hrel nickte beiden zu.  
Gilora sah zu ihr hoch und sagte: "Wir werden Empok Nor regelmäßig anlaufen. Ich   
vermute, die meisten Wartungsarbeiten werden wir hier durchführen lassen."  
Natima wandte den Blick zu Gilora und erwiderte: "Sicher. Ich werde meine   
Wartungstrupps darauf hinweisen, dass sie bei Ihnen besonders schnell arbeiten."   
Gilora schmunzelte. Offenbar zahlte es sich aus, mit dem ersten Offizier der   
Station verwandt zu sein.  
Die Chefingenieurin sah zu Dukat. "Aber eigentlich bin ich aus einem anderen   
Grund hier", wechselte sie das Thema. "Bei der Verlegung der Systemkabel für die   
neuen Labors in den alten Abbaubereichen bin ich auf ein paar interessante   
Dateien gestoßen, die ich Ihnen gerne persönlich vorführen würde, bevor ich sie   
umschreibe oder lösche."  
Dukat nickte und erhob sich. "Dann werde ich mir das sofort ansehen." Er wandte   
sich noch einmal an Gilora. "Ich vermute, Ihr bleibt noch eine Weile auf der   
Station?"  
"Noch haben wir keinen neuen Auftrag."  
"Gut. Wenn es etwas ruhiger geworden ist, könnten wir uns ja auf einen Kanar   
treffen."  
"Gute Idee." Gilora lächelte. "Wir sehen uns dann später."  
Paluk Dukat nickte ihr und Entek zu, dann folgte er Natima L'hrel aus Tulas Bar   
auf das Promenadendeck. Gilora und Anan sahen ihnen nach.  
"Macht einen netten Eindruck, Dein Großcousin", stellte Anan Entek fest.  
"Ja, er war wirklich der einzige aus der Familie, mit dem man sich schon immer   
gut unterhalten konnte."  
"Ist sein Vater...?"  
Gilora nickte. "Ja."  
"Gul Dukat...", murmelte Anan Entek. "Es scheint Paluks Karriere zu helfen."  
"Ich würde eher sagen: es schadet ihr nicht."  
Anan schmunzelte. "Wahrscheinlich hast Du Recht. Er kommt also nicht nach seinem   
Vater?"  
Gilora schüttelte den Kopf. "Oh nein. Für seine Karriere ist er schon allein   
verantwortlich!"  
"Was hältst Du von Glinn L'hrel?"  
Gilora sah Anan ratlos an. "Was meinst Du?"  
"Sie wirkte ein bisschen reserviert."  
"Findest Du? Du kennst Sie doch gar nicht!"  
"Ich habe fünf Schwester, ich kenne Frauen!"  
"So, tust Du das?"  
"Allerdings. Und eins kannst Du mir glauben: Natima L'hrel hat ein überaus   
gesundes Selbstwertgefühl!"  
Gilora schnaubte belustigt "Und was gibt es daran auszusetzen?"  
"Du wirst schon noch merken, was ich meine." Anan Entek strich sich eine lose   
Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht und sah Gilora in die Augen. "Sie ist der Typ Frau,   
der einen Mann in den Wahnsinn treiben kann!"  
Gilora schmunzelte. "Dann halte Dich lieber fern von ihr, einen wahnsinnigen   
Piloten kann ich nicht brauchen."  
Anan erwiderte nichts sondern reckte sich und schob dann seinen leeren Teller   
zur Seite. "Wollen wir uns dann um die Quartiere kümmern?", wechselte er das   
Thema.  
"Ja, ich denke es wird langsam Zeit, dass wir zurück auf die Lavok kommen."   
Gilora erhob sich.  
"Du hast wohl Angst um die Ladung?"  
"Unsinn! Rin ist beim Orden ausgebildet worden, er wird schon wissen, wie er   
Ladung zu löschen hat!"  
"Na, dann..." Anan Entek stand ebenfalls auf, nachdem er seinen Stuhl   
zurückgeschoben hatte. Zusammen verließen sie Tulas Bar.  
  
***  
  
Dr. Mera'ahl sah von ihrem Trikorder hoch. "Sie haben leichtes Übergewicht, Gul   
Basra."  
"Das weiß ich. Es ist kaum zu übersehen!"  
"Ich meine es ernst: Sie müssen auf Ihre Ernährung achten, sie gehen sonst auf   
wie ein Zuckerfladen."  
"Das sagt meine Frau auch immer."  
"Dann hören Sie bitte auf sie." Yora Mera'ahl betrachtete den Gul, der vor ihr   
auf einer Krankenliege saß. Er machte einen sympathischen Eindruck, obwohl er in   
dem Ruf stand, ein strenger Vorgesetzter zu sein. Sie trat zu ihm und entfernte   
das Monitorgerät von seiner Stirn. "Ihre Hirnfunktionen sind vollkommen normal."  
"Das hört man gerne."  
"Bitte warten Sie einen Moment, ich muss noch eine Blutanalyse machen, es dauert   
nicht lange."  
Gul Basra nickte. Trotz ihrer Jugend macht die Chefärztin einen sehr kompetenten   
Eindruck. Ihre Zeugnisse hatten nichts anderes versprochen. Insgeheim war Basra   
froh, eine zivile Ärztin auf der Station zu haben. Die Feldärzte des Militärs   
hatten bei komplizierteren Krankheitsbildern häufig Schwierigkeiten. Und auch   
wenn es nur ein Vorurteil war, dass Männer keinen Sinn für die Wissenschaften   
hatten, er zumindest fühlte sich bei einer weiblichen Ärztin besser aufgehoben.  
Dr. Mera'ahl sah von ihrer Analysekonsole hoch. "Ohne Befund. Herzlichen   
Glückwunsch, Sie sind kerngesund!"  
Basra erhob sich. "Das hat mein Hausarzt auch gesagt."  
"Es tut mir leid, wenn dieser Besuch Unannehmlichkeiten für Sie bedeutet hat,   
aber er ist nun einmal Pflicht."  
"Ich weiß, ich weiß." Gul Basra hob beschwichtigend die Hände. "Es hat ja auch   
nicht lange gedauert."  
Mera'ahl nickte. "Bitte denken Sie daran, dass sie in drei Monaten noch eine   
Routine-Untersuchung haben!"  
"Es wird besser sein, Sie schicken mir rechtzeitig eine Notiz."  
"Also gut, Sie werden von mir hören." Yora Mera'ahl lächelte und betätigte den   
Türöffner. Basra nickte ihr zu und trat dann vor die Krankenstation. Einen   
Moment überlegte er, ob er zunächst sein Büro in Augenschein nehmen sollte, doch   
dann entschloss er sich, seinem Quartier einen Besuch abzustatten. Sein Gepäck   
sollte mittlerweile dort angekommen sein, so dass er sich zumindest ein bisschen   
wohnlich einrichten konnte, bevor die cardassianischen Diplomaten ankamen.  
In Gedanken war er noch bei der jungen Ärztin, als er den Turbolift betrat und   
zu seiner Zufriedenheit bemerkte, dass die Fehlfunktionen offenbar behoben   
waren.  
Yora Mera'ahl stammte aus der Provinz und dort hatte sie auch zuvor gearbeitet.   
Obwohl ihre Leistungen gut genug gewesen wären, um an einem großen Krankenhaus   
zu arbeiten, hatte sie es offenbar vorgezogen in der Provinz zu bleiben. Dort   
hatte sie sich zügig nach oben gearbeitet, zuletzt war sie angehende Chefärztin   
gewesen. Wahrscheinlich hätte es nicht mehr lange gedauert, bis sie den Posten   
bekommen hätte, wäre nicht der Angriff des Dominions gewesen. Nach der Schlacht   
waren alle überlebenden Ärzte aus den großen Städten auf die   
Provinzkrankenhäuser verteilt worden - und jemand anderes hatte Dr. Mera'ahls   
Posten bekommen. Um die talentierte Ärztin nicht leer ausgehen zu lassen, hatte   
ihre Vorgesetzte sie für den Posten auf Empok Nor vorgeschlagen. Es würde   
sicherlich zum Vorteil der Station sein.  
Basra trat aus dem Lift und warf einen Blick auf das PADD, das Glinn Dukat ihm   
gegeben hatte. Dann schlug er die Richtung seines Quartiers ein. Der Gang war   
sauber und angenehm dunkel, die Temperatur konstant. Kein Vergleich zu Empok   
Nors Schwesterstation, auf der die Lichtintensität hoch und die Temperatur   
herunter geregelt worden war. Nun, dies war eine cardassianische Station. Daran   
bestand kein Zweifel.  
In seinem Quartier angekommen legte Basra das PADD auf den Tisch und sah sich   
um. Glinn Dukat hatte ihm bereits ein Familienquartier zugewiesen, obwohl seine   
Frau mit den Kindern erst nachkommen würde, wenn die Situation sich als stabil   
erwiesen hatte. Von der großen Wohneinheit gingen mehrere Türen ab. Basra kannte   
die Zimmeraufteilung bereits, sie entsprach dem Standard auf Raumstationen. Er   
trug sein Gepäck in sein zukünftiges Schlafzimmer.  
Dann setzte er sich in der Wohneinheit an den Tisch und nahm sich die Berichte   
seiner Offiziere vor.  
  
*** 


	2. In dem die Vorbereitungen vorangehen

***  
  
Frederik Hernandez nahm einen Schluck Root-Beer und sah zu dem älteren, etwas   
hageren Mann, der ihm gegenüber am Tisch der Mannschaftsbar der USS-Excelsior   
saß. Ein glücklicher Zufall hatte dafür gesorgt, dass er und Admiral Jellico auf   
demselben Schiff nach Empok Nor reisten.  
"Cardassianer sind wie Wölfe, Hernandez, daran müssen Sie immer denken. Sie sind   
mutig im Rudel, aber vorsichtig, wenn sie allein sind."  
"Ich weiß, Admiral, ich habe Ihre Abhandlung gelesen, bevor ich mich für das   
Austauschprogramm beworben habe."  
"Eine kluge Entscheidung." Der Admiral hatte den Ruf, ein Experte für   
Cardassianer und ihre Eigenarten zu sein.   
Hernandez straffte den Rücken und stellte sein Glas ab. "Es ist eine große Ehre   
für mich, dass ich als einziger für den Posten auf Empok Nor in Frage kam."  
"Nun, Sie können davon ausgehen, dass die Verantwortlichen gut überlegt haben,   
wen sie in cardassianisches Gebiet schicken. Offenbar haben Sie die   
entscheidenden Qualifikationen."  
Jellico hob sein Glas und prostete Frederik Hernandez zu.  
"Halten Sie es für eine gute Idee, dass Empok Nor eine cardassianische Station   
bleibt? Oder vielmehr, dass sie unter cardassianischem Kommando bleibt? Sollte   
die Situation nicht besser wie vor sieben Jahren auf Deep Space Nine gehandhabt   
werden?"  
Admiral Jellico lehnte sich etwas vor und sah den Lieutenant an. "Nein, das   
sollte sie nicht. Es stimmt zwar, dass Cardassia in einer ähnlichen Situation   
ist wie Bajor vor sieben Jahren. Trotzdem sind Cardassianer keine Bajoraner. Sie   
sind grundverschieden. Die Station liegt in cardassianischem Gebiet, eine   
militärische Dominanz der Föderation auf Empok Nor würden die Cardassianer als   
Affront empfinden, praktisch wie eine Besatzung."  
"Weil sie das Bedürfnis haben, immer eine dominante Position einzunehmen?"  
"Sehr richtig." Jellico lehnte sich zurück. "Ich sehe, Sie haben meine   
Abhandlung wirklich gelesen."  
"Aber ist es dann nicht ein Widerspruch, dass die Cardassianer Hilfsmaßnahmen   
der Föderation annehmen? Damit begeben sie sich doch in eine Abhängigkeit."  
"Das stimmt. Um so wichtiger ist es, dass sie an anderer Stelle die Möglichkeit   
haben, ihr Gesicht zu wahren."  
Hernandez nickte verstehend. "Zum Beispiel auf Empok Nor."  
"Zum Beispiel auf Empok Nor!", bestätigte Admiral Jellico.  
Frederik Hernandez lehnte sich zurück und sah einen Moment aus dem Fenster. Es   
konnte nicht mehr lange dauern, bis die Station in Sichtweite kam. Sie waren   
bereits in cardassianischem Gebiet. "Ich frage mich, wie sich die Situation auf   
Cardassia entwickeln wird."  
"Das ist eine interessante Frage. Die Antwort hängt zu einem Großteil davon ab,   
was der Interimsrat auf Cardassia beschließt."  
Hernandez nickte. "Welche Partei ist Ihrer Meinung nach stärker?"  
"Das ist schwer zu sagen." Jellico nahm einen Schluck aus seinem Glas. "Das   
Militär ist nach wie vor sehr angesehen auf Cardassia. Viele rechnen es den   
entsprechenden Guls hoch an, dass sie sich in letzter Sekunde auf die Seite der   
Föderation gestellt, und damit verhindert haben, dass die Cardassianer als   
Besiegte aus dem Konflikt kommen. So sind sie ‚nur' Verlierer."  
"Das macht einen Unterschied?"  
"Für das cardassianische Selbstwertgefühl: ja! Außerdem sind viele Cardassianer   
der Meinung, dass Gul Dukat das Problem war, nicht das Militär."  
"Das heißt, es ist gut möglich, dass die Cardassianer freiwillig zur   
Militärdiktatur zurückkehren?"  
"Theoretisch. Obwohl das politische System auf Cardassia schon immer etwas   
komplizierter war. Eine reine Militärdiktatur war es, zumindest nach   
cardassianischem Verständnis, nie."  
"Sondern?"  
Jellico stellte sein Glas ab. "Ursprünglich gab es drei Gruppierungen, die ein   
Gleichgewicht herstellten: Das Militär, unter der Führung von Central Command,   
die Zivilisten, deren Vertreter im Detapa Council saßen, und der Obsidian   
Order."  
"Aber das Gleichgewicht hat sich verschoben."  
"Allerdings. Vor sieben Jahren hatten die Zivilisten noch genug Macht, um den   
Rückzug von Bajor zu beschließen, den das Militär ausführen musste. Doch dann   
wurde ihre Position geschwächt, es ist ungewiss, wodurch.. Nach der Zerschlagung   
des Obsidian Order gewannen die Zivilisten wieder an Macht, und es sah aus, als   
würde auf Cardassia eine Demokratisierung stattfinden. Doch dann übernahm Dukat   
die Macht. Erst von diesem Zeitpunkt an kann man genau genommen von einer   
Militärdiktatur sprechen. Menschen würden das wahrscheinlich anders empfinden,   
aber erst ab diesem Zeitpunkt waren alle anderen Regierungselemente   
ausgeschaltet und das Militär allein an der Macht."  
Hernandez nickte und dachte einen Moment nach. "Glauben Sie, die Cardassianer   
wollen das alte System zurück?"  
Admiral Jellico nahm einen Schluck seines Drinks. "Da bin ich nicht sicher. Die   
Zivilisten haben gerade eine Revolution gewonnen, sie werden jetzt nicht ihre   
gerade erworbene Macht hergeben. Das Militär wird Zugeständnisse machen müssen."  
"Das heißt, die Zivilisten sind die stärkere Partei im Interimsrat."  
"Momentan schon. Sie haben den Vorteil, dass Garak auf ihrer Seite steht. Er hat   
mit Damar gekämpft, der zum Volksheld geworden ist. Und Garak hat aus dem Exil   
das Dominion bekämpft. Dass er dabei vor allem Cardassianer auf dem Gewissen   
hat, wird er sicher nicht so schnell vergessen, aber das Volk tut das momentan.   
Dazu kommt, dass er ein ausgezeichneter Politiker ist. Er war vor seinem Exil   
ein mächtiger Mann, er wird sich das nicht noch einmal nehmen lassen."  
Hernandez leerte sein Glas und stellte es auf dem Tisch ab. "Glauben Sie, er   
will den Obsidian Order wieder aufbauen?"  
"Wer weiß? Falls ja wird das sehr schwierig werden, denn wenn das Volk sich in   
einer Sache einig ist, dann darin, dass es keinen Geheimdienst in Form des   
Obsidian Order will." Jellico lächelte den jüngeren Offizier an. "Und die   
Föderation wird es dabei nach Kräften unterstützten."  
Frederik Hernandez erwiderte das Lächeln. "Sind Sie deshalb nach Empok Nor   
gerufen worden? Um schnell intervenieren zu können?"  
"Zum Teil: ja. Und um den direkten Kontakt mit der cardassianischen Diplomatie   
zu halten. Es wird auch ein cardassianischer Diplomat permanent auf Empok Nor   
anwesend sein, mit dem ich alle Aktionen und Schritte zwischen Cardassia und der   
Föderation verhandeln werde."  
Admiral Jellico leerte mit einem großen Schluck ebenfalls sein Glas und erhob   
sich. "Ich werde Sie jetzt verlassen. Wenn die Excelsior die errechnete   
Ankunftszeit einhält, werden wir in 98 Minuten Empok Nor erreichen. Ich denke,   
ich werde unsere Ankunft auf der Brücke erwarten."  
Ltd. Hernandez erhob sich ebenfalls. "Ich vermute, wir werden gemeinsam von Bord   
gehen?"  
"Das ist korrekt. Sie werden rechtzeitig kontaktiert!" Damit drehte sich der   
Admiral um und verließ die Mannschaftsbar.  
Frederik Hernandez ließ sich wieder auf seinen Sitz fallen und bestellte einen   
zweiten Drink. Admiral Jellico war sicher der geeignetste Mann, den man für den   
Diplomatenposten auf Empok Nor hatte finden können. Er hatte während seiner   
Karriere viele Erfahrungen mit Cardassianern sammeln können, als Captain der   
‚Kairo' hatte er den ersten Waffenstillstand mit Cardassia ausgehandelt, bei dem   
die Cadassianer auf umstrittene Gebiete verzichten mussten. Allein das sprach   
für Jellicos Verhandlungstalent. Aber seine größte Leistung bestand   
wahrscheinlich darin, dass er einen Waffenstillstand und die Auslieferung   
Captain Picards erreicht hatte, nachdem dieser mit einer kleinen Truppe in   
cardassianisches Gebiet eingedrungen war - was eine klare Verletzung des   
Friedensvertrages dargestellt hatte.  
Hernandez nickte dem Barmann zu, der ihm seinen Drink brachte.  
Nun, Admiral Jellico mochte kompetent in der Einschätzung von Cardassianern   
sein, aber leider stand er auch in dem Ruf, äußerst penibel, ja, fast pedantisch   
zu sein und seine Untergebenen gerne zu kontrollieren. Wahrscheinlich hatte er   
sich nur auf die Brücke begeben, um dem Captain die Hölle heiß zu machen, sollte   
er mit dem Zeitplan zurück liegen. Der cardassianische Diplomat würde es nicht   
leicht haben, soviel stand fest.  
Frederik Hernandez lächelte gedankenverloren. Er zumindest würde nicht unter   
Jellico zu leiden haben, denn als Diplomat war dieser nicht sein direkter   
Vorgesetzter. Fragte sich nur, ob er mit dem Gul der Station besser dran war.   
Aber darüber würde er sich jetzt nicht den Kopf zerbrechen. Lieutenant Hernandez   
nahm einen kräftigen Schluck Root-Beer, lehnte sich zurück und sah aus dem   
Fenster. Er würde die letzte Stunde, die er unter Menschen verbrachte, genießen   
und dann in ein cardassianisches Abenteuer aufbrechen, auf das er sich seit   
Monaten freute!  
  
***  
  
Gul Basra blickte durch die transparente Tür aus seinem Büro heraus auf die Ops.   
Der Betrieb lief schon beinah reibungslos. In den nächsten Stunden würden sich   
auch die anfänglichen Reibungen, die in einer neuen Crew meistens auftraten,   
verflüchtigt haben. Er konnte Glinn L'hrel an einer Computerkonsole arbeiten   
sehen. Wahrscheinlich beseitigte sie die letzten Probleme mit dem Hauptcomputer.   
Glinn Daro, die Wissenschaftlerin, sprach mit Glinn Dukat. Dieser nickte   
verständnisvoll, offenbar hatte sie irgendein Problem. Die Kommunikationskonsole   
wurde zur Zeit noch von einem cardassianischen Glinn besetzt, bis der   
Austauschoffizier der Föderation eintraf. Wie Lieutenant Hernandez sich in die   
Crew einfügen würde, musste sich erst noch herausstellen.  
Basra senkte den Blick und konzentrierte sich wieder auf den Sichtschirm seiner   
Computerkonsole. Er war ein leidlich guter Redner und die Ansprache, die er beim   
Empfang halten würde, bereitete ihm Sorgen. Allerdings hielt er nichts davon,   
diese Arbeit von einem Glinn erledigen zu lassen. Ein Gul sollte wissen, was es   
zu sagen gab, sonst hatte er auf seinem Posten nichts zu suchen. In diesem   
Moment erklang der Türsummer und als Basra den Kopf hob, sah er Glinn Dukat   
davor stehen. Zweifellos hatte sein erster Offizier ihm Wichtiges zu sagen. Er   
lehnte sich in seinem Bürostuhl zurück und betätigte den Türentriegler.  
"Glinn Dukat. Was gibt es?"  
"Ich komme wegen des Eröffnungsempfangs, Gul. Die Offiziersmesse ist   
vorbereitet, ich habe einen genauen Sitzplan erstellt."   
Mit diesen Worten reichte er Gul Basra ein PADD. Basra sah kurz hinauf und   
nickte. "Die Aufteilung ist akzeptabel."  
"Der Ablauf ist wie folgt: Sie eröffnen den Empfang mit einer Eingangsrede..."  
"...Soweit bin ich bereits informiert!"  
"Sicher. Dann folgen die Reden der Diplomaten. Sie übergeben das Wort an   
Botschafter Spock, der vermutlich zum Verlauf der Friedensverhandlungen sprechen   
wird."  
"Was ist mit dieser unmöglichen Person, dieser Frau..."  
"...Lwaxana Troy."  
"Richtig! Wird sie auch sprechen?"  
"Nein. Botschafter Spock übergibt das Wort an Botschafter Tuspak, der etwas zur   
Lage auf Cardassia sagen wird. Danach spricht unser Verbindungsdiplomat,   
Botschafter Jellico. Der Admiral wird das Konzept der wissenschaftlichen   
Kooperation erläutern und einige Projekte vorstellen - beziehungsweise die   
Wissenschaftlerinnen zu Wort bitten, um die Projekte vorzustellen."  
"Auch die cardassianischen?"  
"Er wird die Vertreter der Projekte nach vorne bitten. Wer das Projekt erläutert   
steht in meinem Bericht. Es ist ein ausgewogenes Verhältnis von Cardassianern   
und Föderationsvertretern."  
"Gut. Und was folgt dann?"  
"Dann hält Garak eine Rede zur Zukunft Cardassias und der zukünftigen   
Zusammenarbeit mit der Föderation. Danach sagen Sie ein paar abschließende Worte   
und eröffnen das Büfett."  
Basra nickte. "Ist für das Büfett alles vorbereitet?"  
"Die Getränke sind bereits eingetroffen. Die kalten Platten werden vor dem   
Empfang angerichtet. Ich habe mit Sva'eg Tula, dem bolianischen Restaurant-  
Besitzter gesprochen, er schickt uns rechtzeitig drei seiner Kellner."  
"Gut. Marritza hat mich bereits über die Sicherheitsmaßnahmen informiert.   
Kontaktieren Sie sie, damit Sie informiert sind."  
Glinn Dukat nickte. "Das tue ich. Außerdem wollte ich Sie darauf hinweisen, dass   
sowohl die cardassianischen Diplomaten, als auch die Delegation der Föderation   
in 30 Minuten eintrifft. Sie werden nicht beide Delegationen empfangen können."  
Gul Basra sah Dukat an und nickte langsam. "Das stimmt. Ich werde die   
cardassianische Delegation empfangen, Marritza wird mich begleiten. Sie   
übernehmen die Föderationsdelegation."  
"Sie werden müde sein, nach dem langen Flug. Ich werde sie in ihre Quartiere   
führen, es bleiben immerhin noch 1 1/2 Stunden bis zum Empfang."  
"Ich vermute, Garak und Botschafter Tuspak werden lieber einen Rundgang durch   
die Station machen. Ich werde Marritza damit beauftragen."  
"Wir sollten uns vor dem Empfang nochmals treffen."  
"Richtig. Um 18.20 Uhr in meinem Büro. Ist das alles?"  
"Ja, das war alles."  
"Gut." Basra erhob sich. Dann sollten wir uns jetzt auf den Weg zu den Andock-  
Klammern machen."  
  
***  
  
Frederik Hernandez trat in den Gang vor der Luftschleuse. Admiral Jellico war   
bereits anwesend, ebenso die Botschafter Spock und Lwaxana Troy. Beide waren in   
hohem Maße an den Friedensverhandlungen mit Cardassia beteiligt gewesen. Daher   
nahmen sie jetzt auch an der Eröffnung der Station teil, die der große   
Hoffnungsträger für die Kooperation mit Cardassia war.  
Botschafter Spock sprach mit einem jungen Vulkanier, einem Wissenschaftler, der   
an einem der kooperativen Projekte beteiligt sein würde. Was sie sprachen,   
konnte Hernandez nicht verstehen, da direkt neben ihm Lwaxana Troy in lautem   
Tonfall auf Admiral Jellico einsprach. Dann ging ein leichtes Rucken durch das   
Schiff, als es an die Station andockte.  
Bevor sich die Luftschleuse öffnete nahm jeder den für ihn vorgesehenen Platz   
ein. Zuvorderst die drei Diplomaten, allen voran Botschafter Spock. Dahinter er   
selbst und der vulkanische Wissenschaftler, Sletek war sein Name. Die anderen   
Wissenschaftler waren bereits in den Tagen zuvor mit anderen Schiffen auf Empok   
Nor eingetroffen.  
Mit einem Zischen öffnete sich die Luftschleuse und die Delegation setzte sich   
in Bewegung. Hinter dem runden Schott der Station stand nicht wie erwartet Gul   
Basra, sondern ein junger Offizier, dessen Gesichtszüge Hernandez irgendwie   
bekannt vorkamen. In diesem Moment hatten die Diplomaten den Ausgang erreicht   
und betraten die Station.  
"Willkommen auf Empok Nor! Ich bin Glinn Dukat, der erste Offizier. Bitte   
entschuldigen Sie, dass Gul Basra Sie nicht selbst in Empfang nimmt, aber durch   
einen unglücklichen Zufall kommt in diesem Moment auch die cardassianische   
Delegation an, so dass ich Sie hier begrüßen darf."  
Hernandez musste schmunzeln. Der Name Dukat hatte das Rätsel gelüftet. Der junge   
Glinn sah seinem älteren Verwandten ähnlich. Frederik fragte sich, ob der   
gefürchtete Diktator der Vater oder der Onkel des ersten Offiziers war.  
Botschafter Spock begann, die Delegation vorzustellen. Als die Reihe an den   
Lieutenant kam nickte er Dukat mit einer nur leicht angedeuteten Verbeugung zu,   
so wie es auf Cardassia üblich war. Der erste Offizier erwiderte die Verbeugung,   
mit einem leicht überraschten Gesichtsausdruck, wie Hernandez glaubte erkennen   
zu können, und führte sie dann durch den Gang zu einem Turbolift. Hernandez   
bemerkte, dass die Temperatur deutlich höher war als auf der Excelsior, aber   
darauf war er vorbereitet. Während seiner gesamten Vorbereitungsphase hatte er   
die Raumtemperatur langsam aber stetig auf cardassianische Norm angehoben.  
Zunächst führte Dukat die Botschafter Spock und Lwaxana Troi zu den   
Gästequartieren, dann begleitete er Jellico, Sletek und Hernandez zu den   
Besatzungsquartieren. Frederik war der Letzte, der übrig blieb. Nachdem sich die   
Tür hinter Sletek geschlossen hatte, sah Glinn Dukat den Lieutenant an.  
"Sie sind also Lieutenant Hernandez!"  
"Das ist richtig, der bin ich."  
"Darf ich Ihnen eine offene Frage stellen?"  
"Sie wollen wissen, warum ich mich für das Austauschprogramm beworben habe!"  
Dukat sah den Lieutenant überrascht an. "Das stimmt."  
"Ich mag Herausforderungen. Sich an eine fremde Kultur anzupassen ist wohl die   
interessanteste Herausforderung, die es gibt."  
"Da stimme ich Ihnen zu. Dann ist es also die cardassianische Kultur, die Sie   
dazu bewogen hat, sich auf diesen Posten zu bewerben?"  
"Ja, das ist richtig. Es wäre zwar übertrieben, wenn ich behaupten würde, viel   
über Ihre Kultur zu wissen, aber was ich weiß, finde ich sehr faszinierend."  
"Dann haben Sie bereits mit Cardassianern Kontakt gehabt?"  
"Nun ja, wie man es nimmt. Das Schiff, auf dem ich bis vor kurzem stationiert   
war, hat den Marquis bekämpft. Dabei haben wir häufig mit cardassianischen   
Schiffen im selben Sektor kooperiert. Und dabei ist es zu einigen interessanten   
Begegnungen gekommen."  
"Ich verstehe." Dukat lächelte den Lieutenant an. "Dann freue ich mich auf eine   
fruchtbare Zusammenarbeit!"  
"Ich mich auch!"  
Dukat blieb stehen und öffnete eine Tür zu seiner Rechten. "Hier werden Sie   
wohnen. Willkommen auf Empok Nor!"  
"Vielen Dank. Ich bin sicher, ich werde mich hier wohl fühlen!"  
Mit einem Nicken verabschiedete Glinn Dukat sich von Hernandez. Nachdem die Tür   
sich hinter ihm geschlossen hatte, sah Frederik sich in dem Quartier um. Die   
Wohneinheit beinhaltete einen Esstisch und einen Replikator, sowie eine kleine   
Sitzecke. Eine Tür führte in einen angrenzenden Raum - die Schlafeinheit. Von   
dort gab es einen schmalen Durchgang in die Nasszelle. Frederik Hernandez ließ   
sich auf das harte cardassianische Bett fallen und sah an die Decke. Das   
Abenteuer hatte begonnen. "Viel Erfolg, Frederik Hernandez", murmelte er in die   
Stille seines Quartiers.  
  
***  
  
Alanya Marritza stand neben Gul Basra vor der Luftschleuse eines der oberen   
Pylonen. Ihr Blick war starr auf das Schott gerichtet, hinter welchem gerade ein   
Schiff der Galor-Klasse den Andockvorgang abschloss.  
Die Sicherheitschefin von Empok Nor spürte, wie sich eine gewisse Nervosität in   
ihr ausbreitete, die sie selbst aber sofort zur Seite schob. Gefühle hatten bei   
einer solch wichtigen Angelegenheit nichts verloren. Es mochte lange her sein,   
dass sie Garak das letzte Mal gesehen hatte und es mochte auch sein, dass sie   
eine besonders enge Beziehung zu ihm hatte, die einem Vater - Tochter Verhältnis   
gleichkam. Aber in erster Linie ging es hier darum, eine cardassianische   
Delegation zu empfangen. Nicht mehr und nicht weniger.  
Dennoch registrierte Alanya Marritza, dass ihr Herz schneller schlug, als sich   
schließlich das Schott öffnete und drei Männer in Zivilkleidung von ihrem Schiff   
auf die Station traten. Die cardassianische Delegation war auf Empok Nor   
eingetroffen.  
Alanya Marritza straffte ihre Haltung, während Gul Basra vortrat und die Männer   
auf der Station begrüßte. Seine ersten Worte galten Garak. Alanya nahm sie nur   
am Rande wahr. Ihr Blick galt ihm einzig und allein, wie er mit einem höflichen   
Nicken die Worte des Guls entgegennahm. Er wirkte noch immer so überlegen und   
selbstsicher wie ihn Alanya in Erinnerung hatte. Als er nun ebenfalls sprach,   
hatte die junge Sicherheitsoffizierin einen Augenblick das Gefühl, als lägen   
nicht Jahre zwischen ihrer letzten Begegnung, sondern nur Tage. Vor ihr stand   
Elim Garak. Der Mann, der sie zum Orden geholt hatte. Der sie aus dem   
erbärmlichen Leben geführt hatte, das sie als Kind gelebt hatte. Der sie für   
Cardassia gewonnen hatte und für sich.  
"Meine Sicherheitsoffizierin, Marritza." Gul Basras Worte brachten Alanya in die   
Realität zurück.  
Aber Garak lächelte Alanya nur leichthin zu und nickte kurz. Alanya erwiderte   
die Geste, ohne sich ihre Gedanken anmerken zu lassen. Sie rief sich selbst zur   
Disziplin. Sie war die Sicherheitschefin dieser Station. Sie war für das   
Wohlergehen des diplomatischen Corps verantwortlich. Sie konnte sich jetzt keine   
Sentimentalitäten leisten. Sie konnte sich nie Sentimentalitäten leisten.  
"Abgeordneter Tuspak." Garak stellte den Mann neben ihm vor. "Unser Botschafter   
auf Empok Nor."  
Alanyas Blick glitt zu Garaks Begleitern weiter. Elgin Tuspak war Vertreter des   
Interims-Rates. Er gehörte zum gemäßigten Flügel und genoss ein hohes Ansehen   
unter den Abgeordneten. Dafür sprach schon einmal die Tatsache, dass man gerade   
ihn als Botschafter auf Empok Nor gewählt hatte. Wahrscheinlich würde er gut in   
sein Amt passen.   
"Es ist mir eine Freude, auf Empok Nor sein zu dürfen." Elgin Tuspak nickte Gul   
Basra und der Sicherheitschefin zu. "Dies ist mein Attaché. Kovat."  
Alanya nickte dem Mann neben Tuspak ebenfalls zu. Auch seine Akte hatte sie   
ausgiebig studiert. Nicht zu wissen, wer sich an Bord einer Station befand, war   
ein Sicherheitsrisiko, das sie sich nicht leisten würde, vor allem in den   
heutigen Zeiten ohne die Befugnisse, die sie zu Zeiten des Obsidian Order noch   
gehabt hatte.  
Das Intelligence-Bureau, das Nachfolgeorgan des alten Geheimdienstes, ließ es an   
allen Enden an Professionalität mangeln und die Handlungsfreiheit seiner   
Mitglieder war weit eingeschränkt worden. Viel zu weit für Alanyas Geschmack.   
Wie sollte sie effektiv arbeiten, wenn sie noch nicht einmal alle an Bord   
befindlichen Personen ständig überwachen konnte?  
Die neue Kooperation Cardassias mit der Föderation war vielen Gruppierungen ein   
Dorn im Auge, nicht nur auf Cardassia. Der Empfang in wenigen Stunden wäre ein   
geeignetes Ziel, ihrem Unwillen Ausdruck zu verleihen. Ohne die alten Methoden   
des Ordens war es schwierig, wenn nicht gar unmöglich, die Sicherheit aller   
Beteiligten zu gewährleisten. Wie leicht mochte in diesen Zeiten ein   
Unruhestifter denken, er könne an Bord gelangen, ohne dass Marritza es merkte -   
aber sie würde es ihm nicht leicht machen.  
Alanya Marritza schob ihre eigene Verbitterung über die politische Situation   
beiseite und konzentrierte sich auf das Wesentliche. Außerdem war der Attaché   
des Botschafters sicherlich der Letzte, bei dem sich Alanya Gedanken zu machen   
hatte. Erein Kovat war Mitglied des Obsidian Order gewesen. Seine Akte war   
voller positiver Bemerkungen über seine Loyalität. Wie die meisten Elite-Agenten   
des O.O. war auch Kovat in die Gefangenschaft des Dominions geraten. Bei seiner   
Rückkehr hatte er sich schnell auf Garaks Seite geschlagen. Wahrscheinlich hatte   
Garak selbst dafür gesorgt, dass er Tuspaks Attaché geworden war. Ein Mann des   
gemäßigten Flügels, wie Tuspak es war, sollte nie ohne Aufsicht des   
Geheimdienstes arbeiten können. Dafür hatte er sich schon ein paar Mal zu oft   
gegen den Obsidian Order ausgesprochen.  
"Es freut mich auch, Sie und Ihren Attaché auf Empok Nor begrüßen zu können,   
Botschafter." Gul Basra hatte wieder das Wort ergriffen. "Der Empfang wird in   
wenigen Stunden beginnen. Leider erlaubt es mein gedrängter Zeitplan nicht, Sie   
persönlich auf der Station herumzuführen. Aber ich bin mir sicher, dass meine   
Sicherheitschefin Ihnen all Ihre Fragen beantworten kann."  
"Aber sicherlich, Gul." Garaks Stimme hatte diesen verständnisvollen Unterton,   
von dem Alanya aber nur zu gut wusste, dass er nicht immer ernst gemeint war.  
"Wir sehen uns dann beim Empfang."  
Die Männer nickten sich zu. Dann verließ Gul Basra die Gruppe und machte sich   
auf den Weg zur Ops. Alanya Marritza sah ihm nur kurz nach. Dann machte sie eine   
einladende Handbewegung und begann ihre Führung über Empok Nor.  
"Wenn Sie mir dann bitte folgen wollen."  
  
*** 


	3. In dem der Empfang anders verläuft, als ...

***  
  
Gilora Macet schlenderte über das Promenadendeck. Die meisten Ladenflächen waren   
bereits vergeben und überall waren die Inhaber dabei, ihre Etablissements   
herzurichten. Nur wenige hatten bereits geöffnet, wie der Replimat und ‚Tula's   
Restaurant und Bar'. Direkt gegenüber entstand ein Komplex aus mehreren   
Holosuiten, die einem flaxianischen Ehepaar gehörten. Außerdem gab es noch   
einige kleinere Läden: eine Parfümerie, eine Schneiderei, einen Frisör...und   
einige Läden, bei denen sich noch nicht erkennen ließ, was sie einmal anbieten   
würden.  
Gilora blieb an einer Ecke stehen und beobachtete das Treiben auf dem   
Promenadendeck. In wenigen Minuten sollte der Eröffnungsempfang beginnen. Hier   
war davon allerdings nicht viel zu merken, was auch kein Wunder war. Schließlich   
waren nur geladenen Gäste und Besatzungsmitglieder zugelassen. Allerdings würde   
Gul Basra im Anschluss eine kurze Ansprache auf dem Promenadendeck halten,   
danach würde es hier vermutlich etwas lustiger zugehen.  
Der Grund, warum Gilora Macet sich allein zur Promenade aufgemacht hatte war,   
dass die Begegnung mit Glinn L'hrel am Mittag ihr nicht aus dem Kopf ging. Sie   
war sich beinah sicher, dass Sie die junge Ingenieurin kannte - allerdings unter   
einem anderen Namen. Natima L'hrel erinnerte Gilora an eine junge Frau, mit der   
sie vor über neun Jahren zusammengearbeitet hatte. Antia L'hrel war eine   
talentierte Computerspezialistin beim Obsidian Order gewesen. Allerdings hatte   
sie sie seit neun Jahren nicht mehr gesehen, und das war eine lange Zeit. Vor   
allem, wenn man in Betracht zog, dass sie beide damals noch nicht einmal zwanzig   
Jahre alt gewesen waren, und sowohl sie, als auch ihre Freundin, sich in der   
Zwischenzeit sicher sehr stark verändert hatten.  
Geschweige denn, dass Gilora sicher sein konnte, dass Antia L'hrel der wahre   
Name ihrer Freundin gewesen war. Decknamen waren im Orden sehr verbreitet, und   
Antia war damals schon eine Weile beim Orden gewesen - trotz ihres jungen   
Alters.  
Gilora schüttelte den Kopf. Glinn L'hrel hatte sich vollkommen anders verhalten,   
als eine Agentin des Ordens das getan hätte. Trotzdem erschien ihr die junge   
Frau vertraut. Gilora atmete hörbar aus und sah sich um. Es gab nur eine   
Möglichkeit, wie sie etwas über L'hrel in Erfahrung bringen konnte. Sie musste   
sich die Personaldatei der jungen Ingenieurin ansehen und nach Parallelen zu   
ihrer Bekannten suchen.  
Gilora sah sich um. Computerterminals gab es überall, es war nur wichtig, eins   
zu finden, das nicht von überall einsehbar war. Sie ging ein paar Schritte   
weiter und tatsächlich entdeckte sie eines, das ihren Zwecken dienen würde.  
Mit geübten Griff aktivierte sie die Besatzungsliste. Diese war für jeden   
zugänglich. Aber um an die Personaldateien zu kommen musste man ein Passwort   
eingeben - was für jemanden der eine Ausbildung beim Obsidian Order genossen   
hatte keine Hürde darstellte. Einen Augenblick später erschien Natimas Datei auf   
dem Bildschirm. Gilora überflog die Daten. Natima war 25 Jahre alt, auf   
Cardassia Prime geboren und aufgewachsen. Das Alter kam in etwa hin, aber das   
hatte sie auch schon vorher gewusst.  
Interessiert las Gilora die Informationen über die junge Ingenieurin. Natima war   
hochbegabt, es waren mehrere staatliche Förderungsprogramme verzeichnet, an   
denen sie teilgenommen hatte. Nach ihrem Schulabschluss hatte sie   
Ingenieurswesen studiert und kurz vor dem Angriff des Dominions ihren Abschluss   
gemacht. Das passte natürlich nicht zu Antia, allerdings konnte es sich genauso   
gut um einen falschen Lebenslauf handeln, der Antia als Tarnung diente, falls es   
sich bei Glinn L'hrel überhaupt um ihre Freundin handelte.  
Dann war da noch eine leichte Gehbehinderung vermerkt. Laut der Datei war Natima   
beim Angriff des Dominions verletzt worden und die Verletzungen an den Beinen   
waren nicht vollständig verheilt. Somit war ihr Bewegungsradius eingeschränkt.   
Aber auch das half Gilora nicht weiter. Sie versuchte weiter zu scrollen, denn   
wirklich aufschlußreich würden nur die familiären Daten sein. Doch offenbar gab   
es keine weiteren Informationen zum familiären Hintergrund in Natima L'hrels   
Akte, die Datei war bereits vollständig angezeigt. Es waren auch keine Hinweise   
auf gesperrte Informationen enthalten. Gilora fluchte. Das war typisch für das   
Militär. Diese Leute hatten keine Ahnung, was relevante Informationen waren, und   
was nicht. In den Personaldateien des Obsidian Order stand alles über die   
betreffende Person. Vom Geburtsdatum bis zur Lieblingsspeise. Und   
selbstverständlich der familiäre Hintergrund. Kopfschüttelnd deaktivierte Gilora   
das Computerterminal. Leider hatte ihr der unerlaubte Zugriff auf die   
Personaldatei keine ihrer Fragen beantwortet. Sie würde sich anderweitig nach   
Informationen umsehen müssen. Bei der nächsten Gelegenheit musste sie versuchen   
auf die Datenbanken den Ordens zuzugreifen.  
Gilora trat wieder auf die Promenade und sah sich um, als sie auf der Ebene über   
sich eine bekannte Stimme vernahm. Langsam trat sie aus dem Schatten und   
überquerte das Deck um auf die zweite Ebene sehen zu können. Als sie sich   
unauffällig umdrehte erschien ein leichtes Lächeln auf ihrem Gesicht. Sie hatte   
sich nicht getäuscht. Ihr alter Mentor im Obsidian Order war also bereits   
eingetroffen und absolvierte in Begleitung zweier Männer, die Gilora nicht   
kannte, und der Sicherheitschefin Marritza den obligatorischen Rundgang über die   
Station. Garaks Stimme war unverwechselbar, es hätte des kurzen Blickes nach   
oben eigentlich nicht bedurft.   
Noch immer lächelnd machte Gilora Macet sich mit langsamen Schritten auf den Weg   
in ihr Quartier. Sie hatte ihren Mentor nicht mehr gesehen, seit sie Cardassia   
Prime für ihre erste Off-Planet-Operation verlassen hatte. Das war vor über neun   
Jahren gewesen, Monate bevor Tain Garak ins Exil geschickt hatte. Gilora betrat   
den Turbolift. Sie würde mit Garak über Antia sprechen. Er würde zumindest   
wissen, ob sie auf der Station war, oder nicht.  
  
***  
  
Gul Basra erhob sich von seinem Platz und trat an das Rednerpult. Während es   
ruhig wurde ließ er seinen Blick kurz über die Versammlung gleiten.  
In der ersten Reihe saßen die Redner: Garak, Elgin Tuspak, ehemals Mitglied des   
Detapa-Counsel und jetzt als Diplomat auf Empok Nor, Admiral Jellico - Tuspaks   
Pendant von der Föderation - und Botschafter Spock. In der Reihe dahinter saßen   
die übrigen hochrangigen Vertreter beider Rassen und Angehörigen der   
diplomatischen Corps: Legate Narheel und Gul Torrel, die beide intensiv an den   
Friedensverhandlungen teilgenommen hatten. Von der Föderation Admiral Ross und   
Botschafterin Lwaxana Troy, eine unmögliche Person. Es war ein Wunder, dass sie   
den Friedensvertrag nicht verhindert hatte.  
Dahinter saß seine Crew. Glinn Dukat am Gang, neben ihm Marritza, die   
Sicherheitschefin des Geheimdienstes. Daneben die Wissenschaftlerin Glinn Daro,   
gefolgt von Dr. Mera'ahl und Glinn L'hrel. Neben der schlanken Ingenieurin saß   
der rothaarige Austauschoffizier Ltd. Hernandez.  
Die hinteren Reihen teilten sich die Teams der Wissenschaftsprojekte. Am Tisch   
dahinter warteten drei junge Damen aus Tulas Restaurant darauf, den Gästen   
Getränke einzuschenken.  
Basra straffte den Rücken und begann.  
"Ich möchte Sie alle hier auf Empok Nor willkommen heißen. Empok Nor ist eine   
besondere Station, auf der große Hoffnungen liegen..."  
  
Frederik Hernandez versuchte, sich auf die Rede seines Guls zu konzentrieren,   
doch es wollte ihm nicht gelingen. Kurz bevor der Empfang begonnen hatte, war   
ihm die Crew der Ops vorgestellt worden, bzw. er ihr. Nun, Glinn Dukat kannte er   
schon und er hatte das Gefühl, dass er sich mit dem ersten Offizier gut   
verstehen würde.  
Bei den beiden Frauen auf der Ops war er sich da nicht so sicher. Glinn Daro,   
die Wissenschaftlerin, war zwar etwa in seinem Alter, aber sie schien nicht an   
einem näheren Kontakt interessiert zu sein, und Glinn L'hrel hatte ihn nahezu   
arrogant gemustert. Er war sich nicht sicher, was das zu bedeuten hatte.   
Möglicherweise war das für cardassianische Frauen ein ganz normales Verhalten.   
Er würde es herausfinden. Zumindest fühlte er sich in Glinn L'hrels Gegenwart   
nicht besonders wohl. Um so mehr Unbehagen hatte es ihm bereitet, als er   
herausgefunden hatte, dass er beim Empfang neben ihr sitzen würde.  
Doch bisher sah die junge Frau starr nach vorn auf das Rednerpult, wie alle   
anderen Besatzungsmitglieder auch. Frederik konnte nicht umhin, ihr einen   
verstohlenen Blick zuzuwerfen. Zweifelsohne war die junge Frau schön. Nicht nur,   
für eine Cardassianerin. Ihre Haut war sogar für cardassianische Maßstäbe hell,   
fast weiß, und ihr schmales Gesicht und der lange gebogene Hals gaben ihr eine   
Eleganz, die er bei menschlichen Frauen noch nie bemerkt hatte. In Verbindung   
mit ihrer schmalen Gestalt schien sie durch die Gänge zu schweben und   
tatsächlich erinnerte ihre Art sich zu bewegen Frederik an eine Balett-Tänzerin.   
Wären da nicht die leichten Irritationen, die ihre Beine beim Gehen   
hervorzurufen schienen. Jetzt, im Sitzen, war davon allerdings nichts zu merken.  
Frederik Hernandez sah nach vorn, um L'hrel nicht anzustarren. In diesem Moment   
übergab Gul Basra das Wort an Botschafter Spock, der sich daraufhin erhob und an   
das Rednerpult trat. Seine Anwesenheit machte deutlich, wie wichtig diese   
Station für den Frieden zwischen den Völkern war. Seine Rede über den Verlauf   
der Friedensverhandlungen war kurz und knapp. Wahrscheinlich wusste er, dass die   
meisten der Anwesenden sich mehr für das Büfett interessierten, als für die   
Vorträge. Jetzt trat ein Cardassianer ans Pult, der sich als Elgin Tuspak   
vorstellte.  
"Ich bin gebeten worden, heute hier über die Lage auf Cardassia zu sprechen,   
auch wenn das wahrscheinlich die festliche Atmosphäre in Mitleidenschaft ziehen   
wird. Die Lage auf Cardassia ist noch immer besorgniserregend. Die   
Aufräumarbeiten dauern an und es ist nicht abzusehen, wann die großen Städte   
wieder bewohnbar sind. Die wenigen Überlebenden wurden in Städten untergebracht,   
die nicht betroffen sind. Aber auch hier ist die Lage schlecht. Es gibt nicht   
genug zu Essen, die Energieversorgung kommt nur schleppend wieder in Gang. Doch   
die Hilfsmaßnahmen, die uns die Föderation gewährt und die wir dankbar annehmen,   
zeigen erste Erfolge..."  
  
Natima L'hrel kniff die Lippen zusammen. Es war unglaublich, wie Botschafter   
Tuspak sich bei der Föderation einschmeichelte. Hatte dieser Mann denn gar   
keinen Stolz? Oder war alles nur gespielt, damit er dem Föderationsbotschafter   
bei den nächsten Verhandlungen mehr Forderungen stellen konnte?  
  
Edward Jellico beobachtete den Mann am Rednerpult. Er schätzte ihn auf Ende   
fünfzig, wobei das bei Cardassianern nichts heißen mochte. Möglicherweise war er   
weit älter, als er aussah. Oder jünger. Irgend etwas an ihm gab ihm einen leicht   
ehrwürdigen Anschein. Jellico hatte über ihn in Erfahrung gebracht, daß er eher   
dem gemäßigten Flügel angehörte, was die Kooperation wahrscheinlich erleichtern   
würde. Tuspak kam nun zum Ende und sah Jellico an. Dieser erhob sich und trat   
vor.  
  
Ari Benil lehnte sich ein Stück zur Seite, um besser sehen zu können. Da die   
Wissenschaftler in den hinteren Reihen saßen, war es schwierig, einen direkten   
Blick auf die Redner zu werfen. Er warf einen Blick auf seinen Teampartner, der   
neben ihm saß. Aus irgendeinem Grund war er froh, daß die Föderation ihm einen   
Vulkanier zugeteilt hatte. Sletek würde in wenigen Minuten ihr Projekt   
vorstellen, sobald Botschafter Jellico ihn nach vorn bat. Benil war froh, dass   
es den Vulkanier getroffen hatte. Er selbst war kein guter Redner und fühlte   
sich in der Rolle des Beobachters weit wohler. Glücklicherweise lehnte sich in   
diesem Moment eine ältere Frau vor ihm zurück, so dass er Jellico sehen konnte,   
als dieser seine Rede begann.  
"Sehr verehrte Damen und Herren!" - was für eine typisch menschliche und   
vollkommen unbedeutende Floskel. Soweit Ari Benil über Botschafter Jellico   
informiert war, war dieser mit Sicherheit der letzte, der einen Cardassianer   
verehrte!  
"Ich freue mich, heute hier stehen zu können, um die Wiederinbetriebnahme dieser   
Station zu feiern! Empok Nor ist, aufgrund der einzigartigen Handelslage, von   
entscheidender Bedeutung für den Aufbau Cardassias. Aber mehr noch: sie ist ein   
Symbol für den Frieden zwischen Cardassia und der Föderation! Diese Station ist   
ein einzigartiges Projekt der Annäherung zwischen der Föderation und dem   
Cardassianischen Imperium, das hoffentlich auf lange Sicht Früchte tragen und   
den Frieden zwischen unseren beiden Völkern sichern wird!  
Die Zusammenarbeit zwischen cardassianischen und Föderationswissenschaftlern   
wird für beide Völker eine Bereicherung sein und zu gegenseitigem Verständnis   
beitragen! In langen Diskussionen hat sich die Planungskommission für die   
Bereiche Technologie, Biologie und Genetik entschieden, wobei die ersten beiden   
Bereiche zwei Projekte, und letzerer ein Projekt bearbeiten werden. Eine   
langwierige Vorauswahl hat dazu geführt, dass wir heute hier zehn exzellente   
Wissenschaftlerinnen und Wissenschaftler begrüßen dürfen, die sich entschlossen   
haben im Sinne der Völkerverständigung zusammenzuarbeiten. Ich bitte jetzt Ziyal   
Fel ans Rednerpult, die uns das Biologie-Projekt Botanik erläutern wird."  
Ari Benil beobachtete, wie sich die junge Frau erhob und nach vorn ging. Er   
wusste bereits, worum es bei den beiden Biologie Projekten ging, er hatte sich   
ebenfalls dafür beworben, war dann aber dem Genetik Projekt zugeteilt worden.   
Genaugenommen war er froh darüber, dass es so gekommen war. Genetik war   
wesentlich spannender als Biologie, und an einem Biologie-Projekte mitzuarbeiten   
hätte entweder eine irdische oder eine andorianische Partnerin bedeutet, in   
jedem Fall aber eine Frau. Ari Benil hatte oft genug mit Frauen   
zusammengearbeitet, um zu wissen, wie anstrengend das war. Zumindest galt das   
für cardassianische Frauen, aber er war froh darüber, das nicht bei diesem   
Projekt austesten zu müssen.  
Nach und nach traten die anderen Vertreter der Teams vor und erläuterten ihre   
Projekte. Mit einiger Überraschung stellte Benil fest, daß die beiden   
Föderationsvertreter in den Technologieprojekten beide männlich waren. Offenbar   
unterlagen irdische Männer nicht dem weitverbreiteten Vorurteil, Männer hätten   
keinen Kopf für die Wissenschaften - insbesondere Technologie. Nun, mit ihren   
cardassianischen Partnerinnen würden die zwei sicher noch eine Menge   
interessante Erfahrungen machen.  
Dann hatte auch Sletek als letzter seinen Vortrag beendet und setzte sich wieder   
neben Benil. Als letzter Redner erhob sich Garak, der über die Zukunft   
Cardassias sprechen würde. Ari Benil bewunderte diesen Mann. Auch wenn es in   
letzter Zeit nicht gerade opportun gewesen war, das offen zuzugeben, änderte das   
nichts an Aris Meinung. Er hatte Garak immer für einen großen Politiker   
gehalten, dass er von seinem eigenen Mentor ins Exil geschickt worden war,   
konnte nur daran gelegen haben, dass jemand Garak an Tain verraten hatte. Aber   
nun war er aus dem Exil zurück und zweifelsohne würde er Cardassia wieder zu   
neuer Stärke führen!  
  
Paluk Dukat ertappte sich dabei, wie er zum fünften Mal in Gedanken noch einmal   
den weiteren Verlauf des Abends durchging. Während Garak vorne am Rednerpult   
stand und über die Föderationshilfe auf Cardassia und den kulturellen   
Wiederaufbau auf dem Planeten sprach, galten die Gedanken des ersten Offiziers   
von Empok Nor bereits dem, was auf die letzte Rede folgen würde.  
Sein Posten forderte seine ganze Aufmerksamkeit. In den ersten Tagen, bevor Gul   
Basra an Bord gekommen war, hatte Paluk das Kommando auf Empok Nor innegehabt.   
Und im Nachhinein schien es ihm, dass jeden Tag mehr Probleme auftraten als   
gelöst wurden. Hinzu kam, dass es ziemlich viel organisatorischer Arbeit bedurft   
hatte, diesen Empfang vorzubereiten, auch wenn er nur im kleinen Kreis und unter   
Ausschluss von Vertretern der Föderations-Presse stattfand. Er konnte nur   
hoffen, dass langsam eine gewisse Normalität auf Empok Nor einkehren würde.  
Der Glinn warf einen Blick auf die Sicherheitschefin, die neben ihm saß. Alanya   
Marritza war ihm in den ersten Tage durchaus eine Stütze gewesen. Die junge Frau   
war kompetent und arbeitete schnell und zielstrebig. Egal, was Dukat persönlich   
vom Orden halten mochte, sein Personal hatte er immer optimal ausgebildet. Und   
Alanya Marritza merkte man ihre Professionalität an. Sie war Sicherheitschefin,   
was immer sie auch gerade tat. Und sie hatte stets einen Blick auf die Arbeit   
der anderen geworfen, selbst wenn es um Dinge wie die Sitzordnung bei diesem   
Empfang ging. Und es war schwer gewesen, ihr einen Kompromiss abzuringen.  
Wenn es allein nach Alanya Marritza gegangen wäre, hätte sie selbst einen der   
Posten an der Tür eingenommen, an dem zur Zeit zwei ihrer Untergebenen standen.   
Ihr hatte es nicht im geringsten gefallen, unter den Zuschauern sitzen zu   
müssen. Sie hätte am liebsten gestanden, um immer alles im Auge zu haben. In   
Dukats Augen grenzte das fast an Paranoia. Es erinnerte ihn ein wenig an seinen   
Vater.  
Dabei gab es im Augenblick keinen Grund für übertriebene Vorsichtsmaßnahmen.   
Drei Sicherheitskräfte waren im Raum anwesend (für Dukats Geschmack wegen des   
betont harmonischen Anlasses des Empfangs bereits zu viele), nur ausgewählte   
Gäste waren geladen und selbst diese waren noch einmal auf eventuelle Waffen   
untersucht worden. Aber außer Lwaxana Trois zahlreichen Armreifen aus   
hochwertigem Duranium-Silber, mit denen man sicherlich einen unliebsamen   
Verehrer erschlagen konnte, war nichts Gefährliches entdeckt worden.  
Dennoch war Alanya Marritza nicht zufrieden gewesen. Sie fand immer etwas, was   
nicht zu ihrer Zufriedenheit war oder was ihren Verdacht weckte, so z.B. die   
Tatsache, dass in der Reihe vor ihnen der Stuhl am Rand leer geblieben war. Er   
war für Erein Kovat bestimmt gewesen, den Attaché von Diplomat Tuspak. Bis jetzt   
war Kovat allerdings nicht aufgetaucht. Natürlich war auch Dukat dies   
aufgefallen. Aber er machte daraus keine Staatsaktion. Der Attaché würde   
sicherlich einen Grund für seine Abwesenheit haben.  
Paluk Dukat sah in Richtung Tür. Von seinem Sitzplatz, in der Nähe des Eingangs   
zur Offiziersmesse, aus war ihm das leise Zischen nicht entgangen, mit dem sich   
die Tür geöffnet hatte. Die beiden Sicherheitsbeamten, die je rechts und links   
von der Tür standen, hielten den Neuankömmling, der gut eine Stunde zu spät zum   
Empfang kam, erst zurück. Er redete flüsternd mit ihnen, ohne die Aufmerksamkeit   
der übrigen Anwesenden zu erregen, die noch immer Garaks Rede zuhörten, und   
wurde schließlich durchgelassen.  
Zielstrebig kam Erein Kovat auf Paluk Dukat zu. Dukat konnte spüren, wie auch   
Marritza neben ihm zu dem Attaché sah. Der Mann trat zu Dukat und beugte sich   
leicht zu ihm vor.  
"Es sind romulanische Gesandte auf Empok Nor eingetroffen", flüsterte er Dukat   
zu. "Zwei Senatoren mit zehn Begleitern. Ich habe sie bis jetzt vertrösten   
können. Aber sie sind sehr aufgebracht und ich halte es nicht für ratsam, sie   
länger warten zu lassen."  
Mit einem unguten Gefühl sah er zu Marritza. Jetzt hatte sie einen Grund, sich   
Sorgen zu machen.  
"Was wollen sie?", erkundigte sich Dukat bei dem Attaché.  
Erein beugte sich näher zu Dukat. "Sie bestehen darauf, an diesem Empfang   
teilzunehmen. Sie beschweren sich, dass sie nicht offiziell geladen worden sind.   
Und sie wollen den verantwortlichen Gul sprechen."  
Paluk Dukat zog seinen Mund zu einem entschiedenen Strich zusammen. "Ich werde   
mich augenblicklich darum kümmern."  
Erein Kovat hielt Dukat davon ab, aufzustehen. "Sie haben darauf bestanden, nur   
mit dem Gul persönlich zu sprechen."  
Paluk Dukat sah zu Gul Basra. Der Kommandant von Empok Nor saß in der ersten   
Reihe der Redner. In der entgegengesetzten Ecke des Raumes. Er würde die Blicke   
aller Anwesenden auf sich ziehen, wenn er jetzt zu Gul Basra vorging und mit ihm   
sprach - ganz davon zu schweigen, wenn der Gul jetzt den Raum verlassen würde.  
"Garaks Rede wird kaum noch länger als zehn Minuten dauern", erklärte Dukat dem   
Attaché gedämpft. "Können Sie die Romulaner solange noch hinhalten?"  
Erein Kovat schüttelte den Kopf. "Ich habe sie schon eine Stunde hingehalten.   
Sie müssen mit Gul Basra reden, Glinn. Dies könnte zu einem weitreichenden   
diplomatischen Zwischenfall führen."  
Ein paar Cardassianer aus der Reihe vor Dukat drehten sich bereits um. Dukat   
nickte Kovat zu. "Setzten Sie sich hin und verhalten Sie sich ruhig. Ich werde   
zu Gul Basra gehen, und mit ihm sprechen."  
Während Kovat Dukats Worten nachkam, wandte sich der erste Offizier von Empok   
Nor an Alanya Marritza neben sich. "Halten Sie sich bereit."  
Sie warf ihm einen Blick zu, der Dukat verriet, was sie von diesem Befehl hielt.   
Vermutlich hielt sie ihn schlichtweg für unnötig. Wenn man sie fragen würde,   
würde sie sicherlich sagen, dass sie als Sicherheitschefin immer bereit war.  
Unauffällig erhob Paluk Dukat sich von seinem Stuhl und ging zur hinteren   
Sitzreihe. Hinter den Anwesenden durchquerte der Glinn den Raum, um auf der   
anderen Seite die Reihen nach vorne zu gehen. Ohne sich nach hinten umzudrehen,   
wusste er, dass ihn bereits jetzt mehrere Augenpaare interessiert musterten.   
Nicht einmal einem Mitglied der Föderation konnte es entgehen, wenn der erste   
Offizier der Station bei einem Begrüßungsempfang zur ersten Sitzreihe vorging.   
Dukat bildete sich ein, ihre Blicke förmlich zu spüren. In seinem Rücken   
flüsterten zwei Föderationsabgeordnete miteinander.  
Paluk Dukat erreichte die erste Reihe. Gul Basras Gesicht verriet eine gewisse   
Ungehaltenheit, als er neben ihm stehen blieb und sich leicht vorbeugte, wie   
Erein Kovat es eben noch bei ihm getan hatte. Inzwischen hatte Dukat die   
Aufmerksamkeit aller Anwesenden auf sich gezogen. Der junge Glinn war sich   
verhältnismäßig sicher, dass sogar Garaks Blick auf ihm ruhte, obwohl er seine   
Rede natürlich nicht unterbrochen hatte. Trotzdem konnte Dukat den Blick in   
seinem Rücken förmlich spüren.  
Während Paluk Dukat Gul Basra berichtete, was ihm Tuspaks Attaché soeben   
mitgeteilt hatte, hob er versuchsweise seinen Blick in den Raum. Und wie   
erwartet sahen alle der Anwesenden in seine Richtung. Manche tuschelten sogar   
miteinander. Nur ein einziger Mann im Raum schien für Paluk Dukat keine Augen zu   
haben.  
Erein Kovat hatte auf dem für ihn bestimmten Stuhl Platz genommen. Er saß jetzt   
genau vor Alanya Marritza und hielt den Blick starr nach vorne gerichtet. Aber   
er sah nicht Dukat an. Er sah eher ein wenig an ihm vorbei, zu etwas in seinem   
Rücken. Paluk Dukat spürte ein seltsames Kribbeln, als ihn die Erkenntnis   
überkam. Erein Kovat sah zu Elim Garak, der noch immer in seiner Rede fortfuhr   
als ob nichts sei.  
Noch bevor Erein Kovat sich erhob, wusste Paluk Dukat, was eigentlich wirklich   
im Augenblick vor sich ging. Dadurch, dass er zu Gul Basra nach vorne gegangen   
war, hatte er sie alle abgelenkt. Abgelenkt von Erein Kovat. Der Attaché schien   
sich wie in Zeitlupe zu erheben. Seine Hand griff an seine rechte Seite.  
Fast gleichzeitig drehte sich Dukat nach hinten und machte einen Hechtsprung in   
Richtung des Rednerpults. Im selben Augenblick ging ihm durch den Kopf, dass man   
ihm auf der Militärakademie immer gesagt hatte, dass man nicht mehr als eine   
Sekunde Zeit hatte, um zu reagieren, wenn man sah, dass jemand eine Waffe zog.  
Während Glinn Dukat sich gegen Garak warf, der instinktiv seine Hände abwehrend   
gegen ihn streckte, ging ihm durch den Kopf, dass man ihm vermutlich einen Orden   
mit ins Grab geben würde. Er konnte sich vorstellen, wie seine Großmutter in   
Anspielung auf seinen Vater zu seiner Mutter sagen würde, dass wenigstens der   
Enkel der Familie Ehre gebracht hätte. Er konnte sie förmlich vor sich sehen.   
Und er konnte ihre wegwerfende Handbewegung sehen, nachdem ihre Schwiegertochter   
sie darauf hingewiesen hatte, dass ihr Enkel ausgerechnet Garak das Leben   
gerettet hatte, dem Mörder ihres Mannes. Paluk Dukat wusste sogar, was seine   
Großmutter in belehrendem Unterton sagen würde: "Es ist nicht die Tat, die   
zählt, sondern die Ehre, die sie einbringt!"  
Der Gedankengang riss abrupt ab, als der junge Glinn gegen Garak prallte und ihn   
mit sich zu Boden riss. Während des Falles konnte Paluk das Geräusch des   
Phaserschusses hören, der ihn streifte. Im nächsten Augenblick schlugen sie   
ziemlich unsanft auf dem Boden auf. Garak fiel rückwärts auf den Boden hinter   
das Rednerpult. Dukat fiel direkt auf ihn. Keiner von ihnen hatte mehr die Zeit   
gefunden, den Sturz abzufangen. Dukat sah, dass Garak vor Schmerz   
zusammenzuckte, als er auf den Boden aufschlug. Er selbst spürte Schmerzen im   
linken Schulter-Ridge.  
Trotzdem rollte sich Paluk Dukat gekonnt zur Seite und sah in den Raum. Mehrere   
Anwesende waren aufgesprungen. Man hörte überraschte Schreie und das zu   
erwartende Chaos. Dukat sah zu dem Platz, von dem Erein Kovat gerade auf Garak   
geschossen hatte. Der Attaché lag ein Stück weit von ihm entfernt mit dem   
Gesicht auf dem Boden. Auf seinem Rücken kniete Alanya Marritza und hielt ihn   
nach unten gedrückt. Die Sicherheitsoffiziere an der Tür waren bereits   
herbeigeeilt. Einer stellte die Waffe sicher, die nahe der Wand lag.  
Langsam wandte Dukat seinen Kopf zu Garak, der auf dem Boden saß und an Dukat   
vorbei ebenfalls zu Kovat sah.  
"Sind Sie verletzt?", konnte Paluk Dukat sich selbst sagen hören. Ihm war   
seltsam schwindelig.  
Garak schüttelte den Kopf und zeigte auf Dukat. "Aber Sie."  
Dukat den Kopf zu drehen. Überrascht stellte er fest, dass die Uniform oberhalb   
der Schulter von einem Phaserstrahl geschmolzen war. Blut lief über sie nach   
unten. Dukat fühlte vorsichtig entlang des Halses. Es klaffte eine Lücke von   
zwei Ridges. "Nicht mehr als ein Streifschuss", stellte er dann fest.  
Die beiden Männer sahen sich auf dem Boden sitzend einen Augenblick schweigend   
an. Jeder schien nachzudenken.  
Dukat zog seine Hand von der Schulter. Aus den Reihen der Zuschauer konnte er   
die Zivilärztin mit besorgtem Gesicht zu ihnen herübereilen sehen konnte. Dass   
er Erein Kovat die Geschichte mit den Romulanern geglaubt hatte, hätte Garak   
beinahe das Leben gekostet. Aber er hatte schnell genug reagiert. Dukat spürte,   
wie ihn der Schock einholte. Sein Körper musste mit Adrenalin überschüttet   
worden sein. Aber er hatte Garak das Leben gerettet. Die Absurdität dieses   
Gedanken ging ihm durch den Kopf. Gerade er. Ein Dukat. Gul Dukats Sohn. Der   
Enkel des Mannes, der die Feindschaft zwischen den Familien ausgelöst hatte. Er   
hatte Elim Garak gerettet.  
"Mein Vater wird mich enterben, wenn er das erfährt", stellte Paluk Dukat   
trocken fest.  
In Garaks Augen funkelte es. "Das steht zu vermuten", erwiderte er ebenso   
trocken und erhob sich umständlich.  
Auch Dukat kam auf die Beine. Yora Mera'ahl kam auf den Glinn zu und kümmerte   
sich sofort mit der Selbstsicherheit einer Ärztin um seine Verletzung.  
Garak war wieder hinter das Rednerpult getreten. "Meine Damen und Herren." Seine   
Stimme übertönte tatsächlich das herrschende Chaos. "Bitte beruhigen Sie sich.   
Nehmen Sie wieder Platz. Es ist nichts passiert. Wie Sie selbst sehen haben die   
Sicherheitskräfte die Lage vollkommen unter Kontrolle."  
Dukat konnte aus dem Augenwinkel wahrnehmen, wie die Anwesenden vereinzelt   
Garaks Worten nachkamen und sich wieder setzten. Eine angespannte Ruhe folgte   
auf seine Worte. Paluk Dukat wusste, dass er jetzt fehl am Platz war. Yora   
Mera'ahl ergriff seinen Arm und deutete in Richtung der Tür.  
Dukat folgte ihr in Richtung Ausgang. Vor ihnen wurde Erein Kovat abgeführt.   
Bevor Dukat den Raum verließ, konnte er hören, wie Garak seine Rede wieder dort   
aufnahm, wo er unterbrochen worden war.  
  
***  
  
"Eine großartige Rede." Legate Narheel stand mit einem Glas Kanar neben dem   
Büfett und nickte Garak zu, als er an ihm vorbeiging. "Sie traf genau den Nerv   
der Zeit."  
"Das freut mich." Garak setzte eine höfliche Miene auf und nickte dem Legate   
ebenfalls zu. Bevor Legate Narheel ihn mit weiteren falschen Schmeicheleien   
eindecken konnte, ging Garak weiter.  
Vor einigen Minuten hatte er seine Rede beendet. Das Büffet war eröffnet worden   
und die Gäste standen in kleinen Kreisen und unterhielten sich angeregt. Man gab   
sich redliche Mühe, die Unterhaltung dem Anlass gerecht werden zu lassen,   
beglückwünschte die Redner, tauschte vorsichtig Meinungen und Prognosen aus und   
diskutierte die anstehenden Projekte. Vereinzelt unterhielt man sich sogar über   
die Familie.  
Garak durchquerte den Raum und stellte sein leeres Glas auf einem Tisch ab. Es   
war das obligatorische Glas Kanar zur Büfett-Eröffnung gewesen. Und nun konnte   
er den Empfang verlassen, ohne mehr als die nötige Aufmerksamkeit zu erregen. Er   
nickte Gul Basra zu, der im Gespräch mit Lwaxana Troi stand und mit einem   
unendlichen Ausmaß an cardassianischer Geduld ihren Worten lauschte.  
Garak verließ die Offiziersmesse und betrat den Turbolift, der ihn auf die   
untere Ebene des Promenadendecks brachte. Auf Empok Nor zu sein war eine   
seltsame Erfahrung. Zum einen kannte Garak die Station in einem völlig anderen   
Zustand. Und zum anderen erinnerte sie ihn an ihre Schwesterstation Terok Nor,   
oder Deep Space Nine. Wie auch dort waren wieder Föderationsmitglieder an Bord,   
auch wenn Empok Nor eine cardassianische Station war.  
Garak verließ den Turbolift und überquerte die Promenade in Richtung der   
Krankenstation. Er war sich bewusst, dass Cardassia die Föderation zur Zeit   
brauchte. Aber er war sich auch sicher, dass er persönlich alles daran legen   
würde, diesen Zustand so schnell wie möglich zu beenden.  
Als Elim Garak die Krankenstation von Empok Nor betrat, fielen ihm die   
cardassianischen Schriftzeichen an der Tür besonders ins Auge. Ansonsten sah die   
Krankenstation aus wie Dr. Bashirs Arbeitsplatz auf Terok Nor. Nur war die   
medizinische Versorgung für Cardassianer hier bedeutend besser als auf Deep   
Space Nine - bei allem Respekt das Fachwissen des Doktors.  
Die junge Chefärztin der Station sah auf, als Garak eintrat. Auf der   
Krankenliege vor ihr saß Paluk Dukat und zeigte erste Anzeichen von Ungeduld.   
Sein Nacken war bereits von der Ärztin behandelt worden, wenn auch die Spuren   
des Phasereinschusses noch gut zu sehen waren. Unterhalb des Halses, dort wo die   
Schulterriffel zum Arm hin ausliefen, klaffte eine Lücke von mehr als zwei   
Ridges.  
Yora Mera'ahl musterte Garak kurz. "Sie haben eine gebrochene Rippe",   
diagnostizierte sie dann anhand der Art, wie er - wohl in einer unbewussten   
Schonhaltung - vor ihr stand. "Und mindestens zwei weitere sind angebrochen oder   
gestaucht." Ihre Stimme klang vorwurfsvoll. "Sie hätten früher kommen sollen.   
Setzten Sie sich dort hin." Ihre Hand wies auf die Krankenliege neben Dukat.  
Garak kam den Worten der Ärztin mit einem inneren Schmunzeln nach. Ärzte waren   
überall auf der Welt gleich. Für sie war jeder, der in ihre Krankenstation kam,   
in erster Linie Patient, und hatte sich so zu benehmen, egal ob er Zivilist war   
oder ein mehrfach ausgezeichneter Legate. Oder ein Abgeordneter des Interims-  
Rates. Ärzte behandelten sie alle im gleichen kommandierenden Tonfall. Und bei   
cardassianische Ärztinnen war diese Eigenart wohl noch einmal besonders stark   
ausgeprägt.  
Garak nahm auf der Liege neben Dukat Platz und ließ sich von Yora Mera'ahl   
untersuchen.  
"Ich werde die Rippen richten. Das dauert nur einen Augenblick", erklärte sie.   
"Und ich werde vorsichtshalber eine Lungenspiegelung machen." Die junge Ärztin   
ging in den Nebenraum, um einige Instrumente zu holen.  
Elim Garak und Paluk Dukat saßen sich eine Weile schweigend gegenüber.  
"Sie haben heute eine Menge Leute in Erstaunen versetzt", erklärte Garak   
schließlich, bevor eine unangenehme Stille entstand.  
"Allem voran Erein Kovat." Dukat bewegte probehalber seinen Arm ein wenig.   
"Vermutlich hat er gerade mich für sein Ablenkungsmanöver ausgewählt, weil es am   
unwahrscheinlichsten war, dass ich eingreifen würde."  
"Es wäre eine logische Schlussfolgerung gewesen. Aber meiner Erfahrung nach hat   
sich noch kein Dukat so verhalten, wie es sich gehört."  
"Es ist lange her, dass mich jemand mit meinem Vater verglichen hat." Paluk   
Dukats Worte klangen ein wenig verbittert.  
"Es ist das Los der Söhne, an ihren Vätern gemessen zu werden." Garak verzog   
seinen Mund zu einem selbstironischen Ausdruck. "Genauso wie es der Lauf der   
Dinge ist, dass Söhne alles tun, um dagegen anzukämpfen."  
Yora Mera'ahl kam mit verschiedenen medizinischen Geräten zurück und hielt Paluk   
Dukat von einer Antwort ab.  
"Ich würde ganz gerne zu meiner Arbeit zurück", wandte sich Glinn Dukat an die   
Ärztin.  
Yora Mera'ahl musterte ihn kurz. "Das könne Sie, sobald ich Ihnen eine   
Stützklemme angelegt habe, die ihren Hals stabilisiert."  
"Solange ich dadurch diensttauglich bin - bitte. Nur eine Schönheitsoperation   
würde ich gerne auf später verschieben."  
Yora Mera'ahl sah ihn mit ernstem Gesicht an. "Der Regenerationsprozess ist weit   
mehr als eine Schönheitsoperation! Wir beginnen heute Abend. Kommen sie nach   
Dienstschluss vorbei!"   
Dukat nickte und erhob sich, um die Krankenstation zu verlassen. Er war   
allerdings noch nicht weit gekommen, als Garak ihn zurückrief.  
"Glinn Dukat?"  
"Ja?"  
"Bevor Sie gehen, würde ich Sie gerne etwas fragen."  
Dukat sah Garak wartend an.  
"Würden Sie mir verraten, warum Sie Kovats Erwartungen und die der wohl meisten   
Anwesenden nicht erfüllt haben?"  
Dukat blieb stehen. "Ich vermute, Sie wissen, wie mein Vater von Ihnen und   
meinem Großvater gesprochen hat?"  
Garak nickte.  
"Dann wissen Sie, dass man uns immer wieder erzählt hat, dass Sie meinen   
Großvater hintergangen haben. Dass Sie selbst ihn zu Tode gefoltert haben. Dass   
er einen unwürdigen und grausamen Tod gestorben ist."  
Garak hielt es nicht für nötig, dazu etwas zu sagen.  
"Ich habe das jahrelang von meinem Vater zu hören bekommen", fuhr Dukat auch   
fort. "Aber nie hat er mir gesagt, warum. Ich weiß, was sie getan haben. Aber   
ich kenne den Grund nicht. Und solange ich den nicht kenne, werde ich Sie nicht   
danach beurteilen." Dukat sah Garak fest an. "Ich stehe im Dienste Cardassias.   
Erst danach stehe ich im Dienst meiner Familie. Es wäre uncardassianisch   
gewesen, anders zu handeln als ich es getan habe."  
Erneut wandte sich der erste Offizier von Empok Nor zum Gehen.  
"Angenommen, Sie erfahren den Grund eines Tages..."  
Dukat drehte sich aufgrund von Garaks Worten erneut um. Allerdings versah er den   
Cardassianer nur mit einem stummen Blick. Dann wandte er sich endgültig zum   
Gehen und verließ die Krankenstation.  
"Ein vielversprechender junger Mann", meinte Garak munter zu Yora Mera'ahl.  
Die Ärztin blickte nicht von ihrer Arbeit auf, während sie Garaks Rippen   
richtete. "Er hat ein gutes Führungszeugnis", sagte sie lapidar und sah Garak   
dann an. "Das wäre dann auch alles. Ich habe die Rippen gerichtet. Die Lunge ist   
nicht beschädigt worden. Sie hatten Glück. In den nächsten Tagen werden sie in   
ihrer Bewegungsfreiheit noch eingeschränkt sein."  
"Ich werde versuchen, es mir zu merken." Garak erhob sich von der Krankenliege   
und bedankte sich bei der Ärztin mit einem kurzen Nicken.  
Dann folgte er Paluk Dukat aus der Krankenstation. Nicht nur der erste Offizier   
von Terok Nor hatte jetzt besseres zu tun, als in der Krankenstation zu sitzen.   
Garak wollte zu gerne wissen, wie weit Alanya Marritza bereits mit dem Verhör   
von Erein Kovat war.  
Mit einem kurzen Blick zurück überquerte Garak die Promenade und betrat das Büro   
der Sicherheitschefin von Terok Nor.  
  
*** 


	4. In dem die Handlung in die Puschen kommt

***  
  
Alanya Marritza sah auf den zusammengesunkenen Cardassianer vor sich. Sein Atem   
ging stockend und wurde ab und zu von einem leises Wimmern unterbrochen. Alanya   
war keine Befürworterin von Gewalt bei einem Verhör. Sie wusste, dass man auf   
diese Weise nur zu schnell das zu hören bekam, was man wollte und nicht das, was   
man eigentlich hören sollte. Davon abgesehen war sie Garaks Schülerin und Garak   
hatte schon immer die psychische Folter der physischen vorgezogen.  
Gewalt wendete Alanya Marritza nur an, wenn sie sich sicher sein konnte, so   
schneller zum Erfolg zu kommen - oder es keinen anderen Weg gab. Letzteres war   
bei Erein Kovat der Fall. Die junge Sicherheitschefin hatte den Attaché   
inzwischen gut drei Stunden verhört und war keinen Schritt weiter. Fast hatte   
sie den Eindruck, dass Erein Kovat ihr nichts sagen konnte, weil er selbst nicht   
wusste, warum er es getan hatte.  
Natürlich musste es einen Grund für dieses Attentat geben. Aber nachdem Alanya   
zu einer verschärften Form des Verhörs übergegangen war, hatte sie nur eine   
Menge Gründe zu hören bekommen, die man vielleicht erwartet hätte. Allerdings   
war sie sich ziemlich sicher, dass keiner davon der wahre Grund war. Zwar hatte   
Erein Kovat eine gute Ausbildung beim Obsidian Order hinter sich, dass man   
dadurch aber schmerzunempfindlich wurde, war ein weit verbreiteter Mythos. Einen   
Agenten des Obsidian Order zu verhören war genauso einfach, wie jeden anderen   
Verdächtigen zu verhören. Man musste nur damit rechnen, dass er sämtliche Tricks   
selbst kannte. Am Prinzip änderte dies jedoch wenig.  
Alanya Marritza wandte sich zu einem der Sicherheitsbeamten, der im Raum stand.   
"Machen Sie weiter. Ich werde später wieder selbst mit dem Verhör fortfahren."  
Der Mann nickte und Alanya wandte sich zum Gehen. Der kleine Raum, in welchem   
sie das Verhör durchgeführt hatte, war extra dafür vorgesehen. Er war nicht sehr   
groß und im Normalfall mit allem ausgestattet, was man für ein gutes Verhör   
benötigte. Allerdings hatte es seit der Ablösung des Obsidian Order durch das   
Intelligence-Bureau Verbote für einige Verhörmethoden gegeben. Es war allerdings   
eines der Dinge, das Alanya weniger störte. Für ein ordentliches Verhör   
benötigte man im Grunde ohnehin keine Hilfsmittel, es reichte, den Delinquenten   
psychisch zu destabilisieren. Und falls man doch körperliche Gewalt anwenden   
musste... nun, Alanya Marritza mochte von schmalem und zierlichem Körperbau   
sein. Aber sie wusste, wie man jemanden systematisch zusammenschlagen konnte,   
ohne ihn gleich bewusstlos werden zu lassen.  
Sie hatte in ihrer Kindheit - obwohl sie nur ungern daran dachte - bereits viel   
in diese Richtung gelernt und der Orden hatte diese Ausbildung konsequent   
vervollständigt. Alanya verfügte über genug Kampftechniken, dass sie sich mit   
einem Klingonen oder Jem'Hadar angelegt hätte, wenn es nötig gewesen wäre.  
Die Sicherheitschefin von Terok Nor trat aus dem hellen Lichtkegel, der einen   
Teil des Raumes erhellte in den hinteren Teil, der im Dunkeln lag. Dies hatte   
einen rein praktischen Grund. Im Dunkel dieses Teils des Raumes konnte man   
unbemerkt vom Delinquenten ein Verhör mit ansehen. Oft standen Vorgesetzte dort,   
um ein Verhör zu überwachen, oder um einfach nur zu sehen, wie gut der   
Verhörende seine Aufgabe meisterte.   
So hatte auch Garak das Verhör verfolgt. Wortlos verließ er mit Alanya den Raum,   
als diese aus dem Lichtkegel trat. Die Tür schloss sich zischend hinter ihnen.   
Die Sicherheitschefin blieb in dem Zwischenraum stehen und sah ihn abwartend an.  
"Nun, Marritza." Garak lächelte leicht. "Du scheinst keinen Erfolg gehabt zu   
haben."  
Alanya trat näher zu ihm. "Wenn Du das ganze Verhör gesehen hast, solltest Du   
wissen, dass das nicht an mir liegt."  
Garak nickte bedächtig. "Woran liegt es Deiner Meinung nach dann?"  
"Fast sieht es so aus, als ob er selbst den Grund für sein Handeln nicht kennt."  
"Dir ist klar, dass dies der unwahrscheinlichste aller Gründe ist."  
"Warum habe ich den Eindruck, dass Du mehr weißt als ich, Garak?" Alanya sah den   
Cardassianer von der Seite an.  
Garaks Mund verzog sich zu einem sarkastischen Lächeln. "Lass uns in Dein Büro   
gehen."  
Alanya folgte Garak schweigend aus dem Zwischenraum. Wieder hatte sie dieses   
seltsame Gefühl, als wäre seit ihrer letzten Begegnung keine Zeit verstrichen.   
Als hätte es die Jahre von Garaks Exil nicht gegeben, die Jahre, in welchen sie   
für Tain gearbeitet hatte.  
Sie dachte nicht gerne an diese Jahre, obwohl sie wusste, dass Garak ihr daraus   
keinen Vorwurf machte. Wenn sie versucht hätte wegen ihm, den Obsidian Order zu   
verlassen, hätte er sie selbst vermutlich für dumm gehalten. Sie mochte Garak   
besonders nahe gestanden haben, aber im Ende arbeiteten sie alle für Cardassia,   
nicht für sich oder irgendjemand anderen. Es war kein Wunder, dass kaum einer   
der Top-Agenten Kontakte zu seiner Familie hatte. Die Prioritäten verschoben   
sich, wenn man zum Orden ging.  
Alanya betrat ihr Büro und nahm hinter dem Schreibtisch Platz. Garak setzte sich   
ihr gegenüber und reichte ihr einen isolinearen Stab. "Du solltest Dir dies hier   
ansehen."  
Alanya legte den Datenträger ein und warf einen ersten Blick auf die Daten. Die   
meisten waren Lebensläufe.  
"Agenten des Obsidian Order", stellte sie selbst fest.  
Garak nickte. "Das ist die eine Gemeinsamkeit zwischen ihnen", sagte er ruhig.   
"Die andere ist, dass sie alle versucht haben Vertreter der neuen Regierung zu   
ermorden. Die wenigsten waren erfolgreich. Aber wir hatten viel zu tun, diese   
Morde unauffällig zu Unfällen oder natürlichen Toden zu ändern."  
Alanya war während seiner Worte die Akten genauer durchgegangen. "Was haben sie   
zu ihren Gründen gesagt?"  
Garak sah Alanya fragend an. "Was meinst Du, was ihre Gründe waren?"  
Alanya kniff kurz ihre Lippen aufeinander und antwortete schließlich: "Sie   
wussten keine Gründe."  
Garak nickte und lehnte sich zurück. "Und dabei habe ich zwei, drei von ihnen   
selbst verhört, vor allem denjenigen, der es letzte Woche schon einmal auf mich   
abgesehen hatte."  
Alanya scrollte durch die Liste. "Haben wir überhaupt keinen Anhaltspunkt?"  
"Nun ja." Garak sah Alanya an. "Natürlich waren die meisten Mitglieder des   
Ordens in der Gefangenschaft des Dominions..."  
Alanya erkannte, dass er Recht hatte, während sie noch einmal durch die   
Lebensläufe sah. "Alle der Attentäter waren Gefangene des Dominions." Sie   
stützte ihre Ellenbogen auf den Tisch und versuchte nachzudenken. "Auch ich war   
beim Dominion."  
Garak schnaubte belustigt. "Dann gibt es etwas, das Du mir verraten kannst,   
Marritza?"  
Die Sicherheitschefin verzog ihren Mund als Antwort zu einem unwilligen Strich.   
"Wenn das Dominion der ausschlaggebende Faktor sein sollte, bin ich mir nicht   
sicher, warum Du damit zu mir kommst. Immerhin könnte in diesem Fall auch ich   
eine potentielle Attentäterin sein."  
"Du bist eine potentielle Attentäterin", erklärte Garak trocken. "Genauso wie   
ich ein potentieller Attentäter bin. Auch ich war beim Dominion, wenn auch nicht   
lange. Aber, wer weiß." Er lächelte leichthin. "Der Punkt ist jedoch, dass   
niemand außer dem Obsidian Order in der Lage sein wird, Licht in diese   
Angelegenheit zu bringen. Ich kann damit kaum zum Interims-Rates gehen, noch   
nicht einmal zum Intelligence-Bureau. Du weißt selbst, welches Niveau der   
Nachfolger unseres Ordens hat."  
Alanya musste zugeben, dass sie sich dies hätte denken können. "Was soll ich   
weiter tun?", wollte sie von Garak wissen.  
"Nicht viel." Garak stützte die Arme auf den Tisch und legte die Fingerspitzen   
aneinander, um darüber hinweg Alanya Marritza anzusehen. "Ich wollte, dass Du   
Bescheid weißt. Vorerst wird sich jemand anderes darum kümmern. Aber behalte   
Kovat im Auge. Vielleicht, wenn man lange genug wartet, bekommen wir doch noch   
etwas aus ihm heraus. Etwas, das er selbst nicht weiß. Du solltest ihn rund um   
die Uhr bewachen lassen. Er ist der einzige unserer Attentäter, der noch am   
Leben ist. Überhaupt haben nur wenige von ihnen lang genug gelebt, dass sie   
verhört werden konnten. Leider verfügen unsere Agenten über die manchmal etwas   
unpraktische Angewohnheit, sich das Leben zu nehmen, wenn sie es für nötig   
erachten."  
Alanya Marritza wusste, worauf Garak anspielte. Jeder Agent des Obsidian Order   
wurde während seiner Ausbildung mehrfach darauf hingewiesen, dass der Tod in   
manchen Fällen für Cardassia das geringere Übel war. Zu diesem Zweck war jeder   
Agent des Ordens mit einer Giftpille ausgerüstet, die ihn in kürzester Zeit   
tötete und für die es kein Gegenmittel gab.  
Alanya verdrängte den Gedanken an diese Art zu sterben und nickte Garak einfach   
zu. "Ich werde Kovat keinen Moment aus den Augen lassen."  
"Gut." Garak erhob sich. "Falls sich doch noch Neuigkeiten ergeben sollten,   
wendest Du Dich bitte unverzüglich an mich. Ich werde noch eine Weile auf Empok   
Nor sein."  
Alanya nickte Garak zu und sah ihm nach, wie er ihr Büro verließ. Das waren   
Nachrichten, die Grund zur Beunruhigung gaben. Der Orden hatte eine Unzahl von   
Mitgliedern und die meisten waren in der Gefangenschaft des Dominions gewesen.   
Kein Staat konnte sich eine solche Vielzahl an potentiellen Attentätern   
erlauben.  
Alanya Marritza sah nachdenklich auf die Personaldaten, die noch in ihrem   
Computer gespeichert waren. Sie fragte sich, wer für die weiteren   
Nachforschungen vorgesehen war. Ihr selbst hatte man vor ihrem Dienstantritt   
deutlich gesagt, dass man eventuell von verschiedenen Seiten auf sie   
zurückkommen würde. Es wäre interessant, herauszufinden, wer noch eine solche   
Nachricht bekommen hatte. Aber, wenn man versuchen wollte, die geheimen Wege des   
Nachrichtensystems des Obsidian Order zurückzuverfolgen, musste man schon mehr   
als ein begabter Order-Agent sein. Im Grunde würde selbst ein Computergenie   
damit seine Schwierigkeiten haben.  
  
***  
  
Natima L'hrel saß in ihrem Quartier an der Computereinheit und war in einige   
Daten vertieft. Die junge Ingenieurin hatte seit einer halben Stunde ihre   
Schicht beendet und sich gleich in ihr Quartier zurückgezogen. Sie hatte sich   
einen kleinen Eintopf repliziert und war noch einmal das Steuerprogramm für den   
Turbolift durchgegangen.  
Als Natima auf Empok Nor eingetroffen war, hatte sich die Station in einem   
miserablen Zustand befunden. Jetzt, nach Wochen der Arbeit, war fast alles im   
normalen Bereich. Sogar die Turbolifts, die bis vor wenigen Stunden noch   
Probleme bereitet hatten, schienen inzwischen wieder einwandfrei zu   
funktionieren. Trotzdem sah Natima L'hrel das Programm noch einmal prüfend   
durch.  
Der Teller mit Eintopf stand neben der Konsole, während sie die Befehlszeilen   
hinunter scrollte. Die Programme für Turbolifts gehörte zu den komplizierteren   
Dingen einer Station. Sie waren oft derart verschachtelt, dass man tagelang nach   
kleinen Fehlern suchen konnte, vor allem, wenn man nicht wusste, was genau man   
suchte. Auch wenn das Problem zur Zeit nicht die höchste Priorität hatte, war es   
für Natima L'hrel keine Frage, sich das Programm dennoch sofort vorzunehmen. Es   
war eine Frage der Professionalität, sich trotzdem daran zu setzten. Es gab kein   
Programm, dessen Fehler sie am Ende nicht gefunden hätte - mochte es noch so   
kompliziert sein.  
Die junge Ingenieurin nahm einen weiteren Löffel ihres Gemüseeintopfs und   
scrollte eine weitere Reihe nach unten. Urplötzlich jedoch wurde der Bildschirm   
schwarz. Natima L'hrel ließ den Löffel auf den Teller zurücksinken. Die junge   
Frau wollte gerade dem Computer einen neuen Befehl geben, als das Emblem des   
Obsidian Order auf dem Bildschirm aufleuchtete und sofort einer Com-Übertragung   
Platz machte.  
Auf dem Monitor erschien das Gesicht eines Cardassianers Ende Dreißig. Er trug   
einfache Zivilkleidung und wirkte auf den ersten Blick erstaunlich schmächtig.   
Natimas erster Blick galt seinen Haaren, welche deutliche Locken aufwiesen. Im   
Grunde waren Locken für Cardassianer nichts ungewöhnliches. Nur entfernten die   
meisten sie, da sie nicht dem als normal angesehenen Erscheinungsbild   
entsprachen.  
"Glinn L'hrel." Der Mann sah Natima bestimmend an. "Ich habe Arbeit für Sie."  
Natima war ehrlich überrascht, ließ es sich aber nicht anmerken. "Wer sind Sie?"  
"Ich habe Ihnen vor zwei Wochen bereits eine Nachricht zukommen lassen."  
Natima spürte, wie ihr Herz ein wenig schneller schlug. Darauf hatte sie schon   
die letzten Tage gewartet. Bevor sie ihre Einberufung vom Militär bekommen   
hatte, war sie bereits durch eine kurze Nachricht darauf hingewiesen worden,   
dass Cardassia sie auf Empok Nor brauchen würde und sie ihrer Einberufung auf   
alle Fälle zu folgen hatte. Sie hatte mehrere Stunden lang versucht, die   
Herkunft der Nachricht herauszubekommen. Aber alles, was sie hatte feststellen   
können, war gewesen, dass derjenige, der diese Nachricht geschickt hatte, über   
ein bemerkenswertes Verschlüsslungssystem verfügte und sich nicht mehr   
identifizieren ließ. Bereits da war ihr klar gewesen, dass nur eine einzige   
Institution auf Cardassia über solche Möglichkeiten verfügte und das Emblem das   
dieser Nachricht nun vorausgegangen war, räumte die letzten Zweifel beiseite:   
Der Obsidian Order hatte sich mit ihr in Kontakt gesetzt.  
Natürlich gab es keinen Orden mehr. Jeder wusste das. Aber es gab auf Cardassia   
ein Sprichwort, das besagte, dass nichts aufhörte zu existieren, solange es noch   
Anhänger hatte. Das galt wohl auch für den Obsidian Order.  
"In zwei Stunden wird ein Frachter Empok Nor verlassen", unterbrach der Mann   
ihre Gedanken. "Gehen Sie an Bord. Man wird Ihnen dort alles Weitere mitteilen.   
Sie finden einen offiziellen Grund für Ihre Abwesenheit in ihrem Arbeitsplan.   
Viel Erfolg."  
Ohne ein weiteres Wort oder eine Reaktion von Natima L'hrel abzuwarten,   
deaktivierte der Unbekannte die Verbindung und sein Bild verschwand von Natimas   
Monitor, um wieder dem Programm des Turbolifts Platz zu machen.  
Natima nahm sich nicht die Zeit, überrascht auf ihren Bildschirm zu sehen.   
"Computer, Rückverfolgung der letzten Nachricht."  
"Die letzte Nachricht stammte von Elandra L'hrel, Cardassia Prime."  
Die junge Ingenieurin rieb sich nachdenklich die Nase. Diese Nachricht hatte ihr   
ihre Mutter am vorigen Abend geschickt.  
"Zeige mir seitdem eingegangene Nachrichten an."  
"Keine neueren Nachrichten."  
"Zeige mir das Nachrichtenprotokoll an."  
"Nachrichtenprotokoll wird geladen."  
Natima sah die Daten durch. Der Kontakt zu dem unbekannten Anhänger des Obsidian   
Order war nicht protokolliert. Angeblich war sie überhaupt nicht kontaktiert   
worden. Um sicher zu gehen probierte Natima L'hrel noch einige ihrer speziellen   
Tricks an der Konsole aus. Aber auch sie brachten nicht das gewünschte Ergebnis.  
"Meine Hochachtung", murmelte sie. Ein wenig Ärger schwang in ihren Worten mit.   
Eigentlich sollte sie sich so etwas nicht bieten lassen. Auf alle Fälle sollte   
sie das nächste Mal besser vorbereitet sein. Während sie aufstand und den Teller   
mit ihrem Eintopf beiseite stellte, kamen ihr bereits ein paar Ideen für   
mögliche Abfangprogramme. Irgendwie musste sich dieser Cardassianer   
zurückverfolgen lassen. Das war eine Frage der Ehre.  
Natima nahm wieder Platz und erstellte eine neue Datei, um die erste Idee in ein   
Programm umzuwandeln. Bevor sie aber begann, ging ihr noch etwas anderes durch   
den Kopf. Der Unbekannte hatte ihr gesagt, dass sie in zwei Stunden an Bord   
eines Frachters gehen sollte. Nur hatte er keinen Namen genannt. Aber den sollte   
man schnell herausfinden können.   
In Gedanken schon bei ihren Abfangprogrammen, lud Natima L'hrel den Flugplan für   
den heutigen Tag auf ihren Monitor.  
  
***  
  
Gilora Macet trat in das Quartier ihres ehemaligen Mentors. Dieser stand   
gegenüber der Tür an einem Fenster und drehte sich um, als sich die Tür hinter   
ihr schloss.  
"Du hast also meine Nachricht bekommen."  
Es war mehr eine Feststellung als eine Frage, und eigentlich hätte es nicht   
einmal derer bedurft, denn wenn Garak jemandem eine Nachricht übermitteln   
wollte, dann stellte er sicher, dass diese auch ankam. Gilora beschloss daher,   
den Kommentar zu ignorieren.  
"Hallo Elim. Ich gratuliere Dir zu Deiner Rückkehr nach Cardassia!"  
"Vielen Dank. Du hast doch nicht etwa daran gezweifelt, dass ich zurückkehren   
würde?"  
"Nein. Ich wusste, Du würdest nicht so schnell aufgeben."  
Garak lächelte und wies auf das Sofa. "Setz Dich. Möchtest Du etwas trinken? Wir   
sollten auf unser Wiedersehen anstoßen, nicht wahr?"  
Gilora erwiderte das Lächeln und ließ sich auf dem Sofa nieder. "Wenn Du einen   
guten Kanar da hast, sage ich nicht nein."  
Elim Garak lachte in sich hinein. "Du hast Dich nicht verändert!"  
"Woher willst Du das wissen?"  
Garak sah sie fragend an.  
"Womöglich habe ich mich nur in dieser Beziehung nicht verändert."   
Garak goss Kanar in zwei Gläser und setzte sich neben sie. "Und in welcher   
Beziehung hast Du Dich verändert, Gilora?"  
Gilora lächelte das nichtssagende Lächeln, das sie von ihrem Mentor gelernt   
hatte. "Wer weiß?", sie hob das Glas und prostete Garak zu, "das wirst Du   
herausfinden müssen."  
Beide tranken einen Schluck, dann sah Garak seine ehemalige Schülerin   
nachdenklich an. "Leider fürchte ich, mir fehlt die Zeit dazu."  
"Lass mich raten: Du verlässt Empok Nor."  
"Nein. Du verlässt Empok Nor."  
Gilora sah Garak abwartend an. Sie wusste, dass er ihr die Informationen geben   
würde, die sie benötigte. Es hatte keinen Sinn danach zu fragen.  
"Ich vermute, Dir ist bewusst, dass es kein Zufall war, dass Dir das Kommando   
über die Lavok angeboten wurde."  
"Allerdings. Mir ist auch bewusst, dass die Lavok kein normaler Frachter ist,   
und dass es kein Zufall ist, dass Anan Entek mein Pilot ist."  
Garak nickte. "Es gibt eine ganze Reihe von fähigen Agenten des Obsidian Order,   
die nichts mit dem neuen Geheimdienst zu tun haben wollen. Es wäre doch eine   
Schande all diese Talente brach liegen zu lassen."  
Gilora versuchte aus Garaks stahlblauen Augen die Wahrheit zu lesen, als sie   
erwiderte: "Du willst den Obsidian Order wieder aufbauen!"  
Es war keine Frage, sondern eine Feststellung. Garak erhob sich und trat an das   
Fenster.  
"So weit würde ich noch nicht gehen. Zunächst brauche ich eine flexible Truppe   
von hochqualifizierten Leuten, deshalb habe ich eine Zelle aus fünf Personen   
zusammengestellt." Er drehte sich wieder zu Gilora. "Du gehörst dazu."  
"Das habe ich mir gedacht. Ich vermute, Entek ebenfalls?"  
Garak nickte. "Ich habe einen ersten Auftrag für Euch. Ihr werdet mit der Lavok   
in den Gamma-Quadranten fliegen. Es geht um Nachforschungen auf einem   
Asteroiden, der vom Dominion als Gefangenenlager genutzt wurde."  
"Irgend etwas Konkretes, nach dem wir suchen sollen?"  
"Nein. Ihr sollt Euch dort nur umsehen. Ich habe das Gefühl, dass hinter diesem   
Attentat mehr steckt, als die persönliche Rache eines verwirrten Agenten."  
Gilora erhob sich ebenfalls und trat neben ihren Mentor. Ihre Hand streifte mehr   
seinen Arm, als dass sie ihn berührte. "Ich bin froh, dass Dir nichts passiert   
ist."  
Garak lächelte. "So würde ich das nicht nennen. Ich habe drei gebrochenen Rippen   
und muss meinen Anzug in die Intensivreinigung geben. Er ist voll Blut!"  
Gilora lächelte über die sarkastische Bemerkung. "Du hast Dich wirklich nicht   
verändert, Elim."  
"Oh, nur in dieser Beziehung nicht."  
Gilora atmete hörbar ein und aus und sah aus dem Fenster. Ohne ihren Mentor   
anzusehen fragte sie: "Wer ist noch in der Zelle?"  
"Das wirst Du früh genug erfahren." Garaks Stimme klang scharf. Der persönliche   
Moment war vergangen und Gilora hatte den Fehler gemacht, nach Informationen zu   
fragen, die ihr noch nicht zustanden. Doch es musste sein. Wenn sie etwas über   
Antia in Erfahrung bringen wollte, war dies ihre einzige Chance. Also ignorierte   
sie Garaks Bemerkung und sah ihm ins Gesicht. "Was ist mit Antia L'hrel? Ist sie   
dabei?"  
Garak erwiderte ihren stechenden Blick mit derselben Intensität. "Ich weiß   
nichts über Antia L'hrel!"  
Gilora war nicht sicher, ob sie ihm glauben sollte. War da nicht für den   
Bruchteil einer Sekunde ein Funken echter Überraschung in seinen Augen gewesen?   
Oder hatte sie sich das nur eingebildet? Gilora atmete aus und trat zurück.   
Offenbar war Garak nicht willens, ihr die Informationen zu geben, die sie   
wollte. Sie würde schon noch einen anderen Weg finden.  
"Ich nehme an, die Koordinaten des Asteroiden sind bereits im   
Navigationscomputer der Lavok?"  
"Das sind sie."  
"Gut. Dann brechen wir am besten gleich auf."  
Garak sagte nichts, sondern sah sie nur mit ernstem Blick an. Dann hielt er ihr   
zum Abschied die Handfläche entgegen. Mit einem Lächeln legte Gilora ihre an die   
seine. Dann drehte sie sich wortlos um und ging zur Tür. Kurz bevor sie den   
Türöffner betätigte fügte Garak hinzu: "Ach, Gilora. Natima L'hrel wird Euch   
begleiten!"  
Gilora öffnete die Tür und nickte ihm zu. Dann trat sie auf den Gang. Die Tür   
schloss sich hinter ihr und Gilora blieb einen kurzen Moment stehen. Was hatte   
nur diese letzte Bemerkung zu bedeuten? Hieß das, dass Natima doch Antia war?   
Hatte Garaks Bemerkung, er wisse nichts über Antia, nur bedeutet, dass er nicht   
über sie sprechen wollte, da sie gerade eine andere Identität hatte? Nämlich die   
von Natima L'hrel?   
Und dass Natima sie und Anan auf dem Flug begleiten würde, hieß das nicht, dass   
sie ebenfalls der Zelle angehörte? Sprach das nicht dafür, dass Natima Antia   
war? Und wenn sie es nicht war, hätte Garak dann nicht eher gesagt ‚Glinn L'hrel   
wird Euch begleiten', anstatt Natima L'hrel wird Euch begleiten?  
Gilora schüttelte den Kopf und machte sich auf den Weg zu ihrem Schiff. Leider   
hatte die Begegnung mit ihrem Mentor so gar nicht die Erwartungen erfüllt, die   
sie daran gehabt hatte.  
  
***  
  
Alanya Marritza schlug die Augen im selben Moment auf, als das Com-Signal ihr   
mitteilte, dass jemand sie sprechen wollte. Die junge Sicherheitschefin rollte   
sich aus dem Bett und warf einen kurzen Blick auf die Zeitanzeige auf ihrem Weg   
zur Com-Einheit. Es war zwei Stunden vor ihrem Schichtbeginn. Sie hatte gerade   
drei Stunden geschlafen und hätte eigentlich noch eine weitere Stunde schlafen   
müssen, um ihre Regenerierungsphase abzuschließen. Beim Orden hatte sie gelernt,   
ihren Körper an wenig Schlaf und lange Arbeitsphasen zu gewöhnen. Aber sie hatte   
auch gelernt, Regenerierungsphasen einzuhalten wann immer möglich.  
Alanya Marritza erreichte ihr Computerterminal und betätigte die Sprechanlage.   
"Ja, Marritza hier?"  
"Glinn Yarek hier", meldete sich einer der jungen Sicherheitsoffiziere aus   
Alanyas Truppe. "Können Sie in Ihr Büro kommen? Dem Gefangenen Kovat geht es   
anscheinend nicht besonders gut. Ich habe bereits Doktor Mera'ahl angefordert."  
"Ich werde sofort kommen. Marritza Ende."  
Alanya streifte in Eile ihre Uniform über, schloss ihre Uniformstiefel und   
verließ ihr Quartier. Mit dem Turbolift war sie im Handumdrehen auf dem   
Promenadendeck. Zügig bahnte sich die schmächtige junge Frau den Weg durch die   
wenigen Passanten, welche zu der frühen Stunde bereits zwischen den neu   
eröffneten Geschäften umherbummelten.  
An zwei Legates vorbei, die sich über den unmöglichen Preis für rigatonischen   
Schokoladenreis unterhielten, eilte Alanya Marritza in ihr Büro. Durch den hell   
beleuchteten Korridor ging sie mit schnellen Schritten in den Zellenbereich. Die   
Schiebetür zischte leicht, als Alanya in den Raum eintrat.  
Drei Zellen mit einfachen Energiefeldern waren in dem Raum untergebracht. Sie   
waren alle leer. Mitten im Raum stand ein junger Sicherheitsoffizier mit leicht   
nervösem Gesichtsausdruck.  
Alanya Marritza sah an ihm vorbei zu einer der leeren Zellen, deren Energiefeld   
aufgehoben worden war. "Wo ist der Gefangene?"  
"Doktor Mera'ahl sagte, sein Zustand sei kritisch." Der junge Glinn sah nicht   
sehr glücklich aus. "Sie hat darauf bestanden, ihn unverzüglich in die   
Krankenstation zu beamen."  
Alanya Marritzas Gesichtsausdruck verhärtete sich. "Hatte ich Ihnen dazu die   
Erlaubnis erteilt?"  
Der junge Glinn biss die Zähne zusammen. "Nein, Chief."  
"Wer hat auf dieser Station mehr Befehlsgewalt: Zivilärztin Mera'ahl oder ich?"  
"Sie, Chief." Der junge Glinn zögerte sichtbar. "Ich habe Glinn Khalar mit auf   
die Krankenstation beamen lassen, zur Verstärkung", fügte er dann hinzu.  
"Danach habe ich nicht gefragt." Alanya Marritzas Blick wirkte undurchdringlich.   
"Sie werden jetzt die Abfallentsorgung überwachen und dokumentieren, bis ich   
komme, und Ihnen mitteile, welche Maßnahmen ich wegen ihres Ungehorsams   
verhängen werde."  
Der junge Glinn gab sich Mühe, sich sein Entsetzen nicht anmerken zu lassen.   
"Ja, Chief", erwiderte er zerknirscht.  
Während der junge Mann sich zurückzog, atmete Alanya Marritza einmal kräftig   
durch. Sie konnte nicht glauben, dass jemand, der durch eine cardassianische   
Ausbildung gegangen war, einen solchen Dilettantismus an den Tag legen konnte.  
Sie betätigte ihren Kommunikator: "Marritza an Khalar."  
Außer Rauschen bekam Alanya Marritza keine Antwort.  
Sie zog ihre Lippen zu einem unwilligen Strich zusammen. Im Gehen betätigte sie   
ihren Kommunikator erneut: "Marritza an Doktor Mera'ahl."  
Erneut bekam sie keine Antwort.  
"Marritza an Krankenstation."  
Dieses Mal erwartete Alanya Marritza eigentlich schon keine Antwort mehr. Die   
Sicherheitschefin verließ in sichtlicher Eile ihre Büro: "Marritza an   
Sicherheit. Ich brauche zwei Sicherheitsoffiziere in der Krankenstation,   
sofort."  
Fast schon im Laufschritt erreichte Alanya Marritza die Krankenstation. Als sie   
eintreten wollte, öffnete sich die Tür nicht. Sie betätigte den Türöffner, doch   
anscheinend war die Tür gesperrt worden, was nichts Gutes erwarten ließ. Zwar   
konnten die Türen zur Krankenstation wie alle anderen Türen auf Empok Nor auch   
verriegelt werden. Aber es entsprach nicht dem Normalzustand.  
Innerlich fluchend gab die Sicherheitschefin den Öffnungscode ein. Doch die   
Türanzeige wies sie darauf hin, dass der Öffnungsmechanismus diesen Code nicht   
annahm. Jemand hatte den Code geändert.  
Einer der angeforderten Sicherheitsbeamten eilte aus dem Turbolift, als Alanya   
Marritza die Ops kontaktierte und die Freischaltung der Türen zur Krankenstation   
anforderte.  
Es dauerte einen Moment, dann hörte man, wie die Verriegelung der Tür aufgehoben   
wurde. Die zwei Flügel der Tür glitten zurück und gaben den Weg in die   
Krankenstation frei. Ein weiterer Sicherheitsoffizier kam herbeigeeilt.  
Alanya zog ihre Waffe. "Erein Kovat befindet sich in der Krankenstation",   
erklärte sie den beiden Männer. "Stellen Sie die Phaser auf Betäubung."  
Die beiden stellten ihre Waffen ein und folgten Alanya durch die Tür in die   
Krankenstation. Im Inneren war es stockdunkel. Irgend jemand schien die Energie   
abgeschaltet zu haben.  
"Beheben Sie das", befahl Alanya Marritza einem der Männer und glitt an der Wand   
entlang weiter in den Raum. Schließlich blieb sie stehen und lauschte. Doch es   
ließ sich kein Geräusch ausmachen.  
Das Licht flammte auf, als der Sicherheitsoffizier die Energiezufuhr   
wiederherstellte. Alanya Marritza hatte die Augen zusammengekniffen, um durch   
das aufflackernde Licht nicht zu sehr geblendet zu werden. Langsam umrundete sie   
die schweren Krankenliegen am Ende des Raumes.  
"Marritza."  
Alanya drehte sich um, als einer der Sicherheitsbeamten sie zu sich winkte.  
"Hier ist Doktor Mera'ahl."  
Alanya Marritza trat neben den Mann, der neben der Ärztin in die Hocke gegangen   
war.  
"Sie lebt. Anscheinend ist sie nur bewusstlos", stellte er fest.  
Die Ärztin blinzelte bei den Worten des Mannes.  
"Sie kommt gerade wieder zu Bewusstsein."  
Alanya schnaubte in Gedanken. Das konnte sie selbst sehen. Sie beugte sich zu   
der Ärztin herunter. "Doktor Mera'ahl können Sie mich hören?"  
Die Ärztin stöhnte leicht und fuhr sich mit der Hand gegen die Stirn. Dann sah   
sie Alanya an. Sie schien nachzudenken.  
Alanya Marritza sah die Frau fest an. "Wo ist Erein Kovat?"  
"Kovat." Die Augen der Zivilärztin weiteten sich erschrocken. "Er hat   
versucht..."  
Sie beendete ihren Satz nicht. Alanya Marritza folgte dem Blick der Ärztin zur   
gegenüberliegenden Wand. Dort befand sich der Eingang zu den Wartungsschächten.   
Und obwohl sich das Gitter vor dem Schacht befand, zweifelte Alanya Marritza   
nicht im Geringsten daran, dass Kovat in den Schacht gestiegen war und das vor   
seiner Flucht das Gitter wieder eingesezt hatte. Alanya Marritza stand einen   
Augenblick wie gelähmt da. Über das System der Wartungsschächte konnte Erein   
Kovat aus praktisch überall hin gelangen.  
Die junge Sicherheitsoffizierin betätigte mechanisch ihren Kommunikator. Bevor   
sie irgend etwas anderes tat, würde sie Garak verständigen müssen: Erein Kovat   
war entkommen.  
  
*** 


	5. In dem sich die Lage ein wenig zuspitzt

***  
  
Die Lavok beschleunigte langsam auf Warp 6, nachdem sie das Trivas-System   
verlassen hatte. Anan Entek gab den Kurs nach Deep Space Nine ein. Bis dorthin   
würde der Flug beinah einen Tag dauern. Und von Deep Space Nine aus durch das   
Wurmloch zu dem fraglichen Asteroiden nochmals eineinhalb Tage. Möglicherweise   
würde es etwas schneller gehen, wenn Rin Hoval die Antriebssysteme auf ihr   
Optimum gebracht hatte. Nach einem erneuten Blick auf die Kurskorrekturen,   
aktivierte Entek den Autopiloten und drehte sich zu seinen Begleiterinnen um.  
Gilora Macet zog sich an einem vorstehenden Träger hoch und zählte die Sekunden.   
Schließlich ließ sie sich eben so langsam wieder herunter und begann erneut.  
"Würden Sie bitte damit aufhören, Macet! Sie machen mich nervös."  
Es war nicht das erste Mal, dass Glinn L'hrel sich beschwerte. Seit sie Empok   
Nor verlassen hatten, hatte sie mehrmals betont, dass ihr Giloras Übungen auf   
die Nerven gingen - ohne Erfolg. Offenbar erkannte sie jetzt, dass ihre   
Beschwerden ungehört verhallen würden und wandte sich zu Anan Entek. "Ich wüsste   
zu gerne, was wir auf diesem Asteroiden überhaupt sollen!"  
Entek strich sich eine lose Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht und sah sie aus   
blassgrünen Augen an. "Wir sollen uns umsehen."  
"Aber wonach suchen wir?"  
Mit einem leisen Plumps ließ Gilora sich auf den Boden fallen. "Das werden wir   
dann schon sehen." Sie begann ein paar Dehnübungen für ihre Arme zu machen und   
fügte hinzu: "So läuft das nun einmal beim Obsidian Order, man bekommt nie mehr   
Informationen als unbedingt notwendig. Dann kann man auch nichts ausplaudern,   
sollte man gefangen genommen und gefoltert werden."  
"Beim Obsidian Order?" Natima L'hrel war nicht wirklich überrascht, schließlich   
war kaum zu übersehen gewesen, dass ihr geheimnisvoller Auftraggeber sich mit   
dem Orden identifizierte. Warum hätte er sonst dessen Emblem benutzt? Allerdings   
hatte sie den Eindruck, dass Macet und Entek mehr wussten als sie selbst.  
"Natürlich beim Obsidian Order!" Macet wischte sich die wenigen Schweißtropfen   
aus dem Gesicht, die sich dort gebildet hatten und setzte sich an ihre Konsole.   
"Was dachten Sie denn, wer uns in den Gamma-Quadranten geschickt hat?"  
"Ich habe so etwas vermutet, aber da mein geheimnisvoller Informant sich nicht   
ausdrücklich als Agent des Ordens zu erkennen gegeben hat, habe ich es   
vorgezogen keine voreiligen Schlüsse zu ziehen!"  
Auf Macets Gesicht erschien ein halb spöttisches, halb mitleidiges Lächeln.   
"Beim Obsidian Order wird nichts ausdrücklich gesagt, daran sollten Sie sich   
gewöhnen."  
Natima spürte, wie Ärger in ihr aufstieg. Sie hatte das Gefühl, dass Macet sie   
nicht ernst nahm, und sie hatte das Gefühl, dass sie ihr mit Absicht nicht   
sagte, was sie wusste. Aber Natima war entschlossen, so viel in Erfahrung zu   
bringen wie möglich, wenn sie schon an dieser mysteriösen Mission in den Gamma-  
Quadranten teilnehmen musste.  
"Also heißt das, dass ich jetzt beim Obsidian Order bin? Ich habe keinerlei   
Beitrittserklärung abgegeben."  
"Das ist auch nicht nötig." Entek lehnte sich zurück. "Offenbar hat der Orden   
entschieden, dass Sie ein vielversprechendes Talent sind. Und jetzt werden Sie   
entsprechend gefördert - und gefordert!"  
"Aber der Obsidian Order hat sich doch aufgelöst und wurde durch das   
Intelligence-Bureau ersetzt! Für wen arbeite ich denn nun?"  
"Für Cardassia", lächelte Gilora. Langsam verstand sie, was Anan damit gemeint   
hatte, als er bei L'hrel ein ‚überaus gesundes Selbstwertgefühl' diagnostiziert   
hatte. Und es begann Gilora auf die Nerven zu gehen. Falls Glinn L'hrel nicht   
die war, für die sie sich ausgab, spielte sie ihre Rolle wirklich gut. Und falls   
Natima nicht Antia war, konnte es nicht schaden sie ein wenig im Dunkeln tappen   
zu lassen.  
Anan Entek schüttelte den Kopf. "Komm schon, Gilora. Das ist nicht fair. Du   
solltest ihr wenigstens sagen, was wir wissen. Viel ist es ja gerade nicht."  
Gilora nickte kurz, dann sah sie zu Natima "Es gibt tatsächlich keinen Obsidian   
Order, zumindest noch nicht. Der neue Geheimdienst ist eine mittlere   
Katastrophe. Man könnte meinen, es handele sich um eine Behörde - lauter   
Bürokraten, die keine Ahnung davon haben, wie man Informationen beschafft und   
verwaltet. Deshalb wird der Obsidian Order wieder aufgebaut werden. Aus   
geeigneten Leuten werden einzelne Zellen gebildet, nach dem alten Modell des   
Ordens. Zur Zeit gibt es eine, und das sind wir."  
Und Entek fügte hinzu: "Wir drei, und noch zwei andere."  
Natima versuchte, sich ihre Überraschung nicht anmerken zu lassen und gab ihrer   
Stimme einen möglichst neutralen Tonfall. "Woher wissen Sie das alles?"  
Entek grinste und sah zu Macet. "Nun, wie soll ich es sagen, Gilora hat sehr   
gute Beziehungen zu Garak!"  
Natima sah ebenfalls zu Macet, die aber keine Miene verzog und keine Anstalten   
machte etwas zu erwidern. Also wandte sie sich wieder zu Entek. "Ihr habt die   
Informationen von Garak?"  
"Du nicht?" Entek klang überrascht. "Ich hatte angenommen, er allein würde die   
Fäden ziehen."  
"Der Mann, der mich kontaktiert hat, hat keinen Namen genannt. Er war Ende   
dreißig - und hatte Locken."  
"Locken?" Gilora Macet rieb sich ihre rechte Stirnridge. "Ich kenne keinen   
Agenten mit Locken." Dann zuckte sie die Schultern. "Aber das hat nichts zu   
bedeuten. Wer weiß, in wessen Zelle er bisher gearbeitet hat. Oder - ob   
überhaupt."  
Entek zuckte ebenfalls mit den Schultern. "Vermutlich ist unser geheimnisvoller   
Lockenschopf der Kopf der Zelle. Garak kann es sich meiner Meinung nach nicht   
leisten mit einer Gruppe im Stil des Obsidian Order in Verbindung gebracht zu   
werden."  
"Und warum hat er mich dann in sein Quartier zitiert, um mir sein Konzept zu   
unterbreiten?", warf Gilora ein.   
"Vielleicht wollte er Dich wiedersehen?" Anan Entek war sich bewusst, dass er   
stichelte. Aber es machte ihm Spaß, Gilora ein bisschen aufzuziehen. "Halt die   
Klappe, Anan!" reagierte diese ungewohnt heftig. Etwas ruhiger fügte sie dann   
hinzu: "Garak ist nichts weiter als mein Mentor. Egal was einmal war!"  
Entek zog es vor, darauf nicht zu antworten. Offenbar hatte er hier einen wunden   
Punkt entdeckt, den er weiter ausloten würde, wenn er mit Gilora allein war.  
Einen Moment herrschte Stille. Anan wandte sich zu seiner Navigationskonsole und   
Gilora starrte zu Boden. Derartige Ausbrüche waren nicht sehr typisch für sie,   
und leider führten sie auch selten dazu, dass sie sich besser fühlte. Wäre   
L'hrel nicht gewesen, hätte sie Anan klargemacht, wo seine Grenzen waren. Wenn   
sie nur wüsste, ob L'hrel Antia war, oder nicht. Dann könnte sie viel offener   
sprechen. Gedankenverloren sah sie zu Natima. Diese schien nachzudenken. Wie zu   
sich selbst sagte sie: "Wer sind wohl die anderen zwei Mitglieder der Zelle?"   
Wie einer plötzlichen Idee folgend, hob sie den Kopf. "Gehört Euer Ingenieur   
auch dazu?" Der letzte Satz klang etwas pikiert, und machte deutlich, was Natima   
von männlichen Ingenieuren hielt.  
Gilora war das nicht entgangen. Derartige Vorurteile ärgerten sie und mit   
scharfer Stimme entgegnete sie: "Rin Hoval kümmert sich um die Lavok, das ist   
alles. Aber er weiß Bescheid. Er wurde beim Orden ausgebildet und ist ein   
entsprechend guter Ingenieur!" Sie ließ keinen Zweifel daran, dass das ihre   
ehrliche Meinung war.  
Natima beschloss, sich nicht mit Macet über den jungen Mann zu streiten und   
sagte stattdessen: "Aber wer könnte dann dazugehören?"  
Entek trommelte mit den Fingern auf der Konsole. "Marritza, möglicherweise."  
Gilora nickte zustimmend. "Das wäre logisch. Sie ist vom Orden und Garak   
gegenüber loyal. Und sie hat den optimalen Posten, um verschiedenartige   
Informationen zu sammeln - sicher nicht durch Zufall!"  
Natima wunderte sich, woher Macet all diese Informationen hatte. Kannte sie die   
Sicherheitschefin etwa aus Zeiten des Obsidian Orders? Oder war Macet über alle   
Besatzungsmitglieder so gut informiert? Fast war der Gedanke Natima unheimlich.   
"Aber warum ist sie dann nicht mit uns mitgekommen?"  
"Weil wir sie nicht brauchen, wahrscheinlich." Entek stand auf und während er   
zum Replikator ging, fügte er hinzu: "Es wäre ziemlich auffällig, wenn zwei   
Besatzungsmitglieder auf einem nichtssagenden Frachter in den Gamma-Quadranten   
aufbrechen würden."  
Natima nickte. Das machte Sinn.  
"Aber wer könnte noch dabei sein?", sprach Gilora Macet ihren Gedanken aus.   
Ratlos sah sie zu Entek, der mit einem replizierten Essen zu seiner Konsole   
zurückkehrte und sich setzte. Er erwiderte ihren Blick und zuckte mit den   
Schultern. "Wer weiß?"  
Natima wünschte sich, jetzt mit Informationen aufwarten zu können, wie Macet es   
zuvor getan hatte. Aber leider war ihr das nicht vergönnt. Sie erhob sich und   
streckte die Arme. Beinahe konnte sie die Wände und die Decke berühren - der   
Frachter war nicht gerade geräumig. Langsam wurde ihr klar, warum Macet sich   
nicht von ihren Turnübungen hatte abbringen lassen. "Ich werde mir ein bisschen   
die Beine vertreten!" Entek nickte ihr zu, von Macet kam keine Reaktion. Natima   
zuckte die Schultern und verließ die Navigationseinheit. Sie war mit Sicherheit   
nicht auf Gilora Macets Wohlwollen angewiesen.  
  
***  
  
"Rein theoretisch dürfte er nicht weit kommen." Paluk Dukat fuhr im Turbolift   
zum Promenadendeck hinunter. Über sein Com-Armband sprach er mit Marritza, die   
ihn gerade von Erein Kovats Flucht unterrichtet hatte. "Alle Luftschleusen sind   
gesperrt worden. Wir müssen ihn nur lokalisieren."  
"Ich bin bereits dabei", erklärte Alanya Marritzas Stimme ruhig über das Com.   
"Ich hätte ihn schon längst lokalisiert, wenn ich dieselben Zugangsrechte hätte   
wie zu Zeiten des Ordens."  
"Jetzt werden Sie Kovat eben so lokalisieren müssen", erklärte Dukat bissig.  
Alanya Marritza verzichtete offenbar auf eine Antwort. Einen Augenblick war es   
still. Dann meldete sie sich wieder. "Ich habe ihn. Deck 4. Sektion 21/78. Ich   
schicke meine Leute los."  
Deck 4? Dukat sah auf die Anzeige und hielt den Turbolift dann an. Er befand   
sich auf Höhe von Deck 4. "Ich werde ihnen von Turbolift 9 entgegenkommen."   
Bevor die Türen auseinander glitten, atmete Paluk Dukat noch einmal kurz durch.   
Dann trat er aus dem Lift und schlug einen der Korridore in Richtung der   
Mannschaftsquartiere ein.  
Sektion 21/78 war einer der sich noch im Umbau befindlichen Labortrakte. Dukat   
bemühte sich, keine weiteren Geräusche zu verursachen, als er den Korridor   
entlang eilte.  
Aus einem Quergang kam ihm jedoch jemand entgegen, der sich weniger Mühe gab,   
sich geräuschlos fortzubewegen. Einen Augenblick zweifelte Dukat daran, dass die   
näherkommenden Schritte zu Erein Kovat gehörten. Niemand, der eine Ausbildung   
beim Obsidian Order abgeschlossen hatte, würde sich so auffällig laut   
fortbewegen.  
Dennoch blieb Dukat hinter einer Ecke seines Ganges stehen und wartete, bis die   
Schritte ihn erreicht hatten. Paluk Dukat hielt den Atem an und zog seinen   
Phaser. Ein Cardassianer bog um die Ecke.  
Einen Augenblick sah Erein Kovat Dukat überrascht an. Paluk Dukat versuchte,   
diesen kurzen Augenblick zu nutzen und zielte auf den Attaché. Aber Kovat   
reagierte erstaunlich schnell. In einer blitzartigen Bewegung warf er sich zu   
Boden. Gleichzeitig stieß er mit seinen Füßen im Fallen gegen Dukat. Der Schwung   
warf Dukat rückwärts gegen die Wand des Ganges. Der Phaser wurde ihm aus der   
Hand geschlagen und schlitterte den Gang hinunter. Kovat rappelte sich auf und   
flüchtete in die entgegengesetzte Richtung.  
Dieses Mal reagierte auch Dukat schnell. Er verzichtete darauf, erst   
zurückzulaufen und seinen Phaser zu holen, sondern rannte Kovat hinterher den   
Gang hinunter. Im Laufen aktivierte er sein Com-Armband: "Marritza. Ich habe   
Kovat aufgespürt. Verfolge ihn in Richtung der Laborräume."  
"Verstanden. Ich habe Sie lokalisiert. Verstärkung ist unterwegs."  
Paluk Dukat sprintete Kovat hinterher. Der Attaché hatte einen leichten   
Vorsprung, aber Dukat ging es im Grunde nicht darum, ihn einzuholen. Es würde   
vollkommen langen, wenn er ihm auf den Fersen blieb. Marritza hatte ihn   
angepeilt. Wenn er an Kovat bleiben würde, würde dieser ihren Sicherheitskräften   
über kurz oder lang in die Falle gehen. Dukat musste nichts riskieren.  
Kovat rannte in einen weiteren Quergang. Dukat schlitterte um die Ecke und jagte   
dem Attaché hinterher. Im Laufen sah Erein Kovat über die Schulter zurück. Dann   
bog er erneut ab. Dukat ihm hinterher.  
Der Gang, in dem sie sich jetzt befanden, endete an einer Tür. Erein Kovat   
bremste seinen Lauf. Die Tür benötigte einen Augenblick, um sich zu öffnen. In   
der kurzen Zeit hatte Dukat den Attaché fast erreicht.  
Direkt hinter Kovat stürmte Dukat in den Raum. Es war der vordere Lagerbereich   
für die Laborräume. Hohe Regale, die mit Schutzfolie abgedichtet waren, standen   
dort in langen Reihen. Der Attaché flüchtete durch den Raum und verschwand in   
einer der Reihen. Dukat spurtete ihm hinterher. Kovat stürzte in Richtung der   
hinteren Tür. Sie öffnete sich mit einem Zischen.  
Der Anflug eines zynisches Lächeln breitete sich auf Dukats Gesicht aus, als er   
vor der Tür sein Tempo drosselte und in gemächlichem Tempo Kovat durch die Tür   
folgte. Der Laborbereich, der hinter der Tür lag, war noch nicht vollständig   
ausgebaut worden. Direkt hinter der Tür klaffte ein Abgrund von knapp fünf   
Ebenen. Erein Kovat saß in der Falle.  
  
Ihren Blick auf den Tricorder geheftet, eilte Alanya Marritza gefolgt von zwei   
ihrer Sicherheitsbeamten in Richtung des Laborbereiches. Das Gerät zeigte ihr   
deutlich Glinn Dukats Position an. Und da der erste Offizier der Station Erein   
Kovat verfolgte, war es auch dessen Position.  
Während Alanya einen Raum mit Containern durchquerte, verfolgte sie mit den   
Augen das Signal auf ihrem Com. Dukat und Kovat kamen ihr direkt entgegen.   
Alanya musste nicht den Stationsplan abfragen, um zu wissen, dass ihre   
Verfolgungsjagd gleich zu Ende sein würde. Die Laborbereiche, die zwischen Dukat   
und Kovat sowie ihr und ihren Beamten lagen, verfügte noch über keine   
Bodenplatten. Über fünf Ebenen erstreckte sich ein Abgrund, den Kovat unmöglich   
überqueren konnte. Zwar gar es einen Weg nach unten. Aber dieser befand sich auf   
Alanyas Seite.  
"Horak, schließen Sie zu Glinn Dukat auf", befahl Alanya einem ihrer Männer, als   
sie den letzten Korridor vor dem Labortrakt erreicht hatten.  
Sie selbst durchquerte mit dem verbleibenden Sicherheitsoffiziere den letzten   
Raum vor dem Labortrakt. Als sich die Tür vor ihnen öffnete, konnten sie auf der   
anderen Seite bereits Erein Kovat sehen. Er stand auf dem schmalen Absatz hinter   
der Tür und sah anscheinend ungläubig auf die Leere vor ihm. Sein nächster Blick   
galt Marritza, die knapp fünfzig Meter ihm gegenüber stand. Dann drehte sich   
Kovat um und sah zu Dukat, der hinter ihm langsam auf die Plattform trat.  
Der Glinn sprach mit dem Attaché. Aber Alanya konnte aus der Entfernung nicht   
ausmachen, was genau Dukat Kovat sagte. Vermutlich wies er ihn darauf hin, dass   
man ihn gestellt hatte. Alanya kniff die Augen zusammen, als sie sah, dass Kovat   
den Kopf schüttelte. Ohne Dukat aus den Augen zu lassen, ging der Attaché   
rückwärts in den Raum.  
Alanya Marritza konnte sehen, wie Dukat noch einen Schritt nach vorne machte, um   
Kovat zu ergreifen. Aber der Absatz, auf dem die beiden Männer standen war nur   
sehr schmal. Nach zwei Schritten rückwärts, war Kovat bereits ins Leere   
getreten. Sein Körper kippte nach hinten. Ohne zu schreien fiel Erein Kovat in   
die Tiefe. Es gab ein hässliches Geräusch, als er am Ende der fünften Ebene auf   
den Boden aufschlug und regungslos liegen blieb.  
Über den Abgrund sahen sich Alanya Marritza und Paluk Dukat kurz an. Dann begann   
die Sicherheitschefin von Empok Nor über die in die Wand eingelassenen   
Trittstufen nach unten zu steigen.  
  
***  
  
Natima L'hrel sah sich in dem kleinen Quartier um, das für den Verlauf der   
Mission ihres sein würde. Die Lavok war ein kleines Frachtschiff, das im   
Gegensatz zu den Standardfrachtschiffen, die für 30 Mann Besatzung ausgelegt   
waren, maximal 18 Mann unterbringen konnte. Inklusive der Flugcrew. Natimas   
Quartier war, wie die meisten anderen auch, für zwei Personen ausgelegt. Aber da   
die Lavok außer Macet, Entek und Hoval keine Besatzung hatte, standen die   
meisten Quartiere leer. Das Quartier war schmal. Die Pritschen waren unter der   
Decke angebracht, um auf dem Boden Platz zu sparen. Es gab zwei Spinde, einen   
Tisch und zwei Stühle. Unter den Pritschen war Platz genug, um vielleicht einen   
Sessel unterzubringen, oder eine eigene Kommode. Insgesamt war das Quartier   
einfach und karg. Sogar die Nasszelle musste geteilt werden - obwohl sich nur   
eine Person zur Zeit darin aufhalten konnte.   
Natima setzte sich auf einen der Stühle und holte ihr PADD aus ihrer   
Reisetasche. Der Flug war lang genug, so dass sie sich ihrem neuen Projekt   
widmen konnte. Sie konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass es nicht möglich sein   
sollte, den geheimnisvollen Mann ausfindig zu machen, der sie kontaktiert hatte.   
Sie betrachtete ihre bisherigen Entwürfe für das Abfangprogramm. Unzufrieden   
biss sie sich auf die Lippe. Das war alles viel zu naheliegend. Dieser Mann war   
vom Obsidian Order, da würde sie sich schon kompliziertere Algorithmen ausdenken   
müssen. Entschlossen löschte Natima die Datei und begann von vorn.  
  
Gilora Macet trat in das Quartier des Guls. Ihr Quartier. Bei dem Gedanken daran   
musste sie jedesmal schmunzeln. Aber da die Lavok keine militärische Crew hatte,   
hatten sie einfach die Offiziersquartiere untereinander aufgeteilt. Dass Gilora   
das Quartier des Guls ergattert hatte lag einfach daran, dass sie sich um die   
Frachtlisten kümmern würde. Und das Quartier des Guls zeichnete sich - abgesehen   
von geringfügig mehr Fläche - vor allen anderen dadurch aus, dass es einen   
Arbeitsraum hatte. Nun, das war ein bisschen übertrieben. Es hatte einen   
schmalen Raum in den ein kleiner Schreibtisch passte, samt Stuhl. Das war alles.   
Gleichzeitig war dies das einzige Quartier, das einen eigenen Computeranschluss   
hatte. Und einen Replikator - Luxus der oberen Ränge. Nichtsdestotrotz würde   
Gilora ihn kaum nutzen, wenn sie nicht allein essen wollte.   
Das Gästequartier, das einzig andere Quartier, das für eine Person ausgelegt   
war, hatte Anan in Beschlag benommen. Rin hatte ein Doppelquartier für sich,   
ebenso wie Natima.  
Gilora setzte sich an den Schreibtisch und aktivierte die Konsole. Eigentlich   
hatte sie vorgehabt ein paar Flugrouten zu überprüfen, die ihr von einem   
Frachtergul empfohlen worden waren, aber dann rief sie doch den Schiffsplan auf.   
Die Lavok war kein gewöhnlicher Frachter. Ein Teil der Ladekammern, und auch der   
Quartiere, war zweckentfremdet worden, um mehr Raum zu haben. Mehr Raum für   
Technologie, die normalerweise auf einem Frachter nichts zu suchen hatte.   
Zusätzlich zu den üblichen Disruptorwaffen hatte die Lavok einen Torpedowerfer,   
der auch Sonden aussetzen konnte. Der Antrieb bestand nicht wie bei Frachtern   
üblich aus einem, sondern aus zwei Warp-Systemen, was die Maximalgeschwindigkeit   
der Lavok von Warp 6,5 auf Warp 9,5 hob. Normalerweise. Sobald Rin Hoval die   
Systeme auf die geringere Größe der Lavok eingestellt hatte, würden sie sogar   
Warp 9,7 fliegen können.  
All diese Systeme nahmen Platz weg, den die Lavok eigentlich nicht hatte. Der   
Mannschaftsraum und vier von den insgesamt 10 Quartieren waren daher aufgelöst   
worden, um mehr Platz zu erhalten. Nur zwei Doppelquartiere standen noch zur   
Verfügung.   
Es stellte sich die Frage, ob nicht zumindest eines von ihnen einem besseren   
Verwendungszweck zugeführt werden konnte. Möglicherweise ließ sich ein Sportraum   
einrichten, oder eine Sauna. Gilora schüttelte den Kopf. Nein, letzteres war zu   
gewagt. Die hohen Temperaturen konnten unbeabsichtigte Auswirkungen haben. Auf   
jeden Fall musste ein Ersatz für den Mannschaftsraum her. Ein halbwegs großer   
Raum, wo sie zu dritt, oder gegebenenfalls auch zu viert sitzen konnten.   
Schließlich konnten sie nicht ständig jeder für sich in ihren Quartieren sitzen.   
Und so groß, dass man sich gerne zu dritt darin aufhielt, war selbst das des   
Guls nicht.  
Gilora schüttelte den Kopf und deaktivierte die Konsole. Die Sache mit Antia,   
bzw. Natima L'hrel ließ ihr keine Ruhe. Sie würde wieder auf die Brücke gehen.   
Gilora schmunzelte. Die Navigationseinheit war eigentlich zu klein, um den Namen   
Brücke zu verdienen, trotzdem musste sie so genannt werden, denn eine andere   
Kommandozentrale gab es nicht. Der einzige, der wahrscheinlich genügend Platz   
bei der Arbeit hatte, war wohl Rin Hoval. Der Maschinenraum war schon vorher   
nicht klein gewesen, jetzt erstreckte er sich beinah über das halbe Schiff. Rin   
würde vermutlich viel Arbeit mit den modifizierten Systemen haben. Nun, dazu war   
er schließlich ausgebildet worden. Gilora trat vor ihr Quartier und sah den Gang   
entlang in Richtung der anderen Quartiere. Falls sich L'hrel noch in dem ihrem   
befand, hatte Gilora jetzt die Gelegenheit mit Anan zu sprechen.  
  
***  
  
Paluk Dukat schreckte hoch, als ihn das Piepen der Com-Anlage aus seinem Schlaf   
riss. Er fühlte sich wie gerädert. Außerdem schmerzte seine Schulter an der   
Stelle, an welcher ihn Kovats Streifschuss getroffen und zwei seiner Ridges   
zerstört hatte.  
Paluk Dukat räusperte sich und beantwortete schließlich das Com, dessen   
Signalton ihn geweckt hatte. "Glinn Dukat hier."  
"Hier Basra", erklärte dessen Stimme über die Sprechanlage. "Verschiedene   
Stationen melden uns kleinere Probleme mit Computerprogrammen. Einige Systeme   
sind ausgefallen. Marritza meint, dass es gut möglich sei, dass dies ein   
Ablenkungsmanöver sein könnte. Die Föderationsdelegation verlässt in einer   
Stunde Empok Nor. Ich weiß, dass Sie gerade Schichtfrei haben, aber ich möchte   
dass Sie dafür sorgen, dass es keine weiteren Zwischenfälle, wie während des   
Empfangs, gibt."  
"Ich werde mich unverzüglich darum kümmern." Dukat nickte dem Gul zu.  
Basra beendete den Kontakt und Paluk Dukat stand einen Augenblick in Gedanken in   
seinem Quartier. Er hatte eine Stunde, um die nötigen Sicherheitsmaßnahmen   
einzuleiten, damit die Diplomaten ohne weitere Zwischenfälle Empok Nor verlassen   
konnten. Vermutlich würde das Standardssicherheitsprotokoll in diesem Fall nicht   
ausreichen. Er würde mit Marritza wegen der Einzelheiten sprechen müssen.  
Schon in Gedanken bei der Aufgabe, zog sich Dukat seine Uniform an und verließ   
das Quartier.  
  
***  
  
"Was tun Sie da?" Rin Hoval sah überrascht auf Glinn L'hrel, die an seiner   
Kontrollkonsole stand.  
"Ich sehe mir Ihre Einstellungen an!" L'hrels Stimme klang, als würde sie mit   
einem Kleinkind sprechen. "Der Warpantrieb ist nicht voll einsatzfähig. Ein   
guter Ingenieur hätte das schon längst behoben!"  
Hoval unterdrückte den Impuls sich zu rechtfertigen. "Sie müssen mir nicht   
sagen, wie ich die Lavok zu warten habe. Was wissen Sie schon, was hier zu tun   
war?"  
Natima verzog den Mund zu einem spöttischen Lächeln. "Ich kann mir schon   
vorstellen, dass Sie viel zu tun hatten. Aber Sie sollten lernen, Prioritäten zu   
setzten! Aber wahrscheinlich wissen Sie nicht einmal, wie Sie den Antrieb   
optimieren können!"  
Hoval spürte, wie eine ohnmächtige Wut in ihm aufstieg. Er hasste Frauen wie   
L'hrel, die männlichen Ingenieuren kaum mehr zutrauten, als einen Flux-Coupler   
zu halten, während sie selbst das gesamte System umkrempelten. L'hrels Schönheit   
machte es allerdings nicht eben einfach, sie zu hassen. Entschlossen presste der   
junge Ingenieur die Lippen aufeinander und entgegnete dann: "Ich weiß sehr wohl,   
dass der Materie-Antimaterie-Fluss neu kalibriert werden muss. Ich bin nur noch   
nicht dazugekommen!"  
"Natürlich!" L'hrel erhob sich von seiner Konsole. "Und wahrscheinlich wissen   
Sie auch, dass der Plasmaverteiler mehr Kapazität braucht, das ODN-Gitter nicht   
optimal eingestellt ist und der Energiekonverter nicht effizient genug   
arbeitet."  
"Sicher!" Hoval schluckte. Er würde das überprüfen. Sobald L'hrel gegangen war.   
Diese drehte sich, etwas ungelenk, wie Hoval mit ein wenig Genugtuung   
beobachtete, zum Gehen. Bevor sie den Maschinenraum verließ, warf sie Hoval noch   
einen Blick zu und ergänzte: "Falls Sie Hilfe benötigen, sagen Sie mir nur   
Bescheid. Ich bin auf der Brücke!" Damit war sie fort. Rins Augen hatten sich   
bei ihrem letzten Kommentar verengt. Was, in aller Gottheiten Namen hatte L'hrel   
dazu veranlasst zu denken, er würde mit den Systemen seines Schiffes nicht   
alleine klarkommen? Sie kannte ihn nicht einmal. Trotzdem hatte sie einzig aus   
der Tatsache, dass er ein Mann war geschlossen, dass er unter Niveau arbeitete.   
Weil Frauen nun mal die Wissenschaften dominierten. Das war lächerlich. jeder   
Mann konnte ein genauso guter Ingenieur sein, wie eine Frau!   
Entschlossen trat Rin Hoval an sein Kontrollpult und rief die Daten des ODN-  
Gitters auf. Konzentriert betrachtete er die Einstellungen. Sie waren nach allen   
Regeln der Vorschriften konfiguriert. Jede Änderung würde sich unweigerlich auf   
eines der anderen Systeme des Schiffes auswirken, und das war nicht akzeptabel.   
Auch wenn sich dadurch die Computerleistung erhöhte. Rin schüttelte den Kopf.   
Wahrscheinlich hatte L'hrel nur ihre Überlegenheit ausspielen wollen. Trotzdem   
kontrollierte er auch die Einstellungen des Energiekonverters. Aber auch hier   
war es dasselbe. Einzig die Kapazität des Plasmaverteilers konnte weiter erhöht   
werden ohne dass das Risiko bestand, die Systeme des Ionen-Energie-Netzwerkes zu   
überladen.  
Rin Hoval nahm seine Werkzeugbox und trat an den nächstliegenden Wartungstunnel,   
um sich an die Arbeit zu machen. Er öffnete das Schott und stellte den Deckel an   
der Wand ab. Bevor er in den Tunnel stieg, schüttelte er, noch immer leicht   
verärgert, den Kopf. Das wäre ihm spätestens bei der nächsten Systemdiagnose der   
Stufe zwei aufgefallen, dafür brauchte er sicherlich nicht die Chefingenieurin   
von Empok Nor!  
  
***  
  
Paluk Dukat stand an der Luftschleuse zum oberen Pylonen und verfolgte über   
einen Monitor wie das Diplomatenschiff der Föderation von Empok Nor abdockten.   
Entgegen den Befürchtungen Marritzas und Gul Basras war alles ohne Zwischenfälle   
verlaufen. Niemand hatte ein weiteres Attentat auf das Leben eines Diplomaten   
unternommen. Mit Kovats Tod war für Dukat dieses Kapitel ohnehin abgeschlossen.   
Noch am Abend nach dem Attentat auf Garak hatte er seinen Bericht abgeschlossen.   
Und nun, nach Kovats Tod, schien es ihm sehr unwahrscheinlich, dass man jemals   
die Beweggründe des Attachés herausfinden könnte. Dass er einen Komplizen auf   
der Station hatte, hielt Dukat dabei für höchst unwahrscheinlich. Das Attentat   
auf Garak war von einem einzigen Mann ganz alleine geplant gewesen. Vielleicht   
hatte er Auftraggeber gehabt. Aber gehandelt hatte er ganz alleine.  
Der erste Offizier von Empok Nor beobachtete die Anzeigentafel, die das Lösen   
der Andockklammer des zweiten oberen Pylons vermeldete. Auf der schematischen   
übersicht erschien ein kleiner grüner Punkt, das Föderationsschiff, der sich   
langsam von der Station entfernte. Dukat betrachtete die Daten auf dem Monitor   
vor ihm. Alle Anzeigen waren innerhalb des normalen Bereichs. Es gab nichts, was   
Grund zur Besorgnis gab.  
Doch urplötzlich verfinsterte sich Dukats Gesicht. Eine der Anzeigen am oberen   
Rand des Monitors leuchtete unvermittelt auf und der grüne Punkt hörte auf sich   
zu bewegen. Paluk Dukat sah voller Unglauben auf seine Anzeigen. Er konnte nicht   
fassen, was er sah. Wer war nur auf diesen Gedanken gekommen? Dukat schüttelte   
den Kopf und kontaktierte die Ops, um zu erfahren, warum gerade jetzt die   
Schutzschilde aktiviert worden waren.  
  
***  
  
Natima L'hrel betrat die Brücke. Anan Entek warf ihr ein Lächeln zu und sah dann   
wieder auf seine Anzeigen. "Sie kommen gerade rechtzeitig. Wir passieren gerade   
Deep Space Nine. Wenn Sie auf den linken Sichtschirm sehen, können Sie   
beobachten, wie sich in 1,32 Minuten das Wurmloch öffnet!"  
Natima folgte seinem Blick auf den Sichtschirm. Sie hatte gehört, dass der   
Anblick des sich öffnenden Wurmloches sehr schön sein sollte. Und tatsächlich   
war das Phänomen durchaus beeindruckend. In gewisser Weise. Warum die Bajoraner   
so ein Brimborium darum machten, war ihr allerdings vollkommen schleierhaft.   
Genaugenommen war die Phase des Durchflugs wesentlich beeindruckender.   
Schließlich umgab sie wieder die vertraute Dunkelheit des Alls. Anan Entek   
berechnete den neuen Kurs, dann beschleunigte er die Lavok auf ihre   
Höchstgeschwindigkeit. Natima warf einen Blick auf die Anzeigen. "Warp 9,1? Ich   
denke, die Lavok verfügt über zwei Warpantriebs-Systeme! Auch wenn ich nicht   
weiß, was ein so kleines Schiff damit soll, aber mehr als Warp 9,1 lässt sich in   
jedem Fall herausholen."  
Anan nickte. "Ich weiß. Rin Hoval arbeitet daran."  
"Da wäre ich nicht so sicher. Als ich mir vorhin die Systemeinstellungen   
angesehen habe, musste ich ihn erst darauf hinweisen, dass der Antrieb optimiert   
werden kann."   
Anan sah sie erstaunt an. "Das kann ich mir gar nicht vorstellen. Rin Hoval ist   
ein wirklich guter Ingenieur, sonst hätte er die Ingenieurschule des   
Geheimdienstes sicher nicht abgeschlossen."  
"Ach, kommen Sie! Es ist eine Tatsache, dass Männer keinen Kopf für die   
Wissenschaften haben. Frauen sind nun einmal die besseren Ingenieure - Männer   
haben dafür andere Qualitäten:" Sie warf Anan einen charmanten Blick zu. Dieser   
erwiderte lächelnd: "Mag ja sein, dass Frauen im Schnitt besser sind. Aber   
deswegen sind nicht alle Männer schlechte Ingenieure. Ganz davon abgesehen, dass   
Rin sicher nicht sehr begeistert war, dass Sie ungefragt in seinen   
Systemeinstellungen herumschnüffeln."  
Das charmante Lächeln war einem schnippischen Tonfall gewichen, als Natima   
entgegnete: "Ich wollte nur helfen. Und für mich sah es so aus, als wäre das   
auch notwendig!"  
Anan wandte sich wieder seinen Kursberechnungen zu. "Das mag ja sein. Aber wie   
würden Sie reagieren, wenn eine fremde Ingenieurin sich ungefragt ihre   
Einstellungen ansieht und sie auf ihre Schwachstellen hinweist?"  
"Meine Systeme haben keine Schwachstellen!"  
"Nein, sicher nicht." Anan schloss die Kurskorrektur ab. "Wie dem auch sei, in   
etwa 29 Stunden werden wir unsere Zielkoordinaten erreicht haben." Und mit einem   
Blick auf Natima fügte er hinzu: "Sie sollten Hoval gegenüber etwas freundlicher   
sein. Er ist noch sehr jung - und entsprechend zurückhaltend. Aber er leistet   
gute Arbeit. Ein Lob von einer Ingenieurin wie Ihnen würde ihm sicher gut tun!"   
Damit aktivierte er den Autopiloten und erhob sich. In diesem Moment öffnete   
sich die Tür der Brücke mit einem leisen Zischen und Gilora trat ein. Anan wies   
auf den Pilotensitz und deutete eine Verbeugung an. "Setz Dich, Gilora, Du musst   
nur ab und zu den Kurs korrigieren. Ansonsten ist die Lavok Dein!"  
Gilora lächelte und ließ sich an der Navigationskonsole nieder. "Geh schlafen,   
Anan! Ich weiß, wie man ein Schiff fliegt!"  
Anan nickte und wandte sich zur Tür. Natima folgte ihm. Auch wenn sie nicht müde   
war, hatte sie keine Lust, mit Gilora Macet allein auf der Brücke zu sein. Es   
würde sich schon eine sinnvolle Beschäftigung finden lassen.  
  
*** 


	6. In dem etwas unerwartetes geschieht

***  
  
Alanya Marritza saß in ihrem Büro vor der Computereinheit. Zu ihrer Rechten lag   
ein PADD, auf dem sie parallel an dem Bericht über Erein Kovats Tod schrieb.   
Ihre größte Aufmerksamkeit galt jedoch den Daten der Überwachungskameras, auf   
welchen sie die Ereignisse der letzten Stunden nachvollzog.  
Da Empok Nor eine alte cardassianische Station war, waren sämtliche   
Überwachungsgeräte aus den Zeiten des Obsidian Orders noch vorhanden. Laut den   
neuen Staatsverträgen durften sie zwar nicht benutzt werden und Gul Basra hatte   
darauf hingewiesen, dass er wünschte, dass sich seine Sicherheitschefin daran   
hielt. Aber Alanya Marritza hatte dennoch die ihr am sinnvollsten erscheinenden   
Geräte wieder aktiviert. Sie würde die ihr zur Verfügung stehenden   
Überwachungseinrichtungen nutzen. Sie durfte dessen nur nicht überführt werden.  
Die Sicherheitschefin von Empok Nor rief eine weitere Ansicht auf ihrem Monitor   
auf. Sie versuchte nachzuvollziehen, was Erein Kovat kurz vor seinem Tod getan   
hatte. Zwischen seinem Entkommen aus der Krankenstation und dem Gestelltwerden   
durch Dukat und sie, hatte Kovat eine gute halbe Stunde Zeit gehabt. Alanya war   
überrascht gewesen festzustellen, dass er nicht versucht hatte, zu Garak zu   
gehen, und ihn schließlich doch noch zu töten. Es wäre das gewesen, was sie   
erwartet hätte.  
Alanya Marritza betrachtete die Aufnahmen von einer der   
Sicherheitsvorrichtungen. Auf ihr konnte sie Erein Kovat aus einer Wartungsröhre   
in einen der Kontrollräume auf der oberste Ebene der Minenverarbeitung klettern   
sehen.  
Alanya kniff ihre Lippen aufeinander und sah aufmerksam zu, wie Erein Kovat an   
die Kommunikationskonsole trat. Gekonnt machte sich der Attaché an verschiedenen   
Datenleitungen zu schaffen. Alanya sah ihm mit wachsender Beunruhigung dabei zu.  
Schließlich aktivierte Kovat verschiedene Bereiche. Lichter an den Konsolen   
leuchteten auf, als die Systeme ihre Arbeit wieder aufnahmen.  
Erein Kovat schloss seine Arbeit ab und strich anscheinend zufrieden über die   
Konsole. Dann drehte er sich urplötzlich um und sah in Richtung des   
Überwachungsgerätes. Das sarkastische Lächeln eines Mannes, der wusste, dass er   
seinen Gegnern einen Schritt voraus war, zeigte sich auf seinem Gesicht.  
Die interne Kommunikation ließ Alanya Marritza die Aufnahme stoppen. Kovats   
Grinsen wurde zu einem Standbild.  
"Marritza hier", meldete sich Alanya.  
"Basra hier." Der Gul von Empok Nor klang ruhig, obwohl er keine guten   
Nachrichten für Alanya hatte. "Aus einem noch unerfindlichen Grund haben sich   
die Schutzschilde aktiviert, als das Schiff der Föderationsdelegation Empok Nor   
verlassen wollte. Und so wie es aussieht, wurde der Befehl nicht von der Ops aus   
gegeben, geschweige denn, dass wir das Schutzschild von hier aufheben können."  
Alanya Marritza betrachtete gedankenverloren einige Daten, die sie aufgerufen   
hatte. Es ließ sich auf den ersten Blick nicht nachvollziehen, warum und von wo   
aus die Schilde aktiviert worden waren.  
"Haben wir noch immer Probleme mit kleineren Systemausfällen?", erkundigte sich   
Alanya Marritza bei Basra.  
"Sie haben sich in den letzten Stunden sogar noch verstärkt."  
Die Sicherheitschefin warf einen Blick auf das Standbild von der Kamera. Erein   
Kovats eingefrorenes Grinsen sah fast schadenfroh zu ihr herüber.  
"Gul", begann Alanya Marritza schließlich. "Ich denke wir haben es hier mit   
einem weitaus größerem Problem zu tun als wir im Moment noch denken."  
  
***  
  
Gilora Macet sah von ihrem PADD hoch auf die Navigationskonsole. Ein kleines   
Feld blinkte in regelmäßigen Abständen auf. Gilora betätigte das Feld, woraufhin   
die Stimme des Computers ertönte. DER ANTRIEB WURDE ERFOLGREICH OPTIMIERT: DIE   
MAXIMALE GESCHWINDIGKEIT BETRÄGT NUN WARPFAKTOR 9,9. AUTOMATISCHE ANPASSUNG DER   
GESCHWINDIGKEIT VORNEHMEN?  
Gilora lächelte überrascht und bestätigte die Anfrage. Das würde sie mindestens   
sechs Stunden eher ans Ziel bringen. Dann aktivierte sie ihr Com-Gerät. "Gut   
gemacht, Rin! Ich wusste gar nicht, dass wir bis Warp 9,9 kommen können!"  
Rin Hoval sah überrascht auf sein Com-Gerät. Warp 9,9 war technisch nicht   
machbar. Nicht mit diesen Systemen! Ganz davon abgesehen, dass er bis vor   
wenigen Minuten an der Kapazität des Plasmaverteilers gearbeitet hatte. Rin?   
tönte es aus seinem Com-Gerät. Also beeilte er sich zu antworten. "Ich... war   
auch ganz überrascht!"  
Wie dem auch sei, gut gemacht. Das spart uns eine Menge Zeit!  
Rin Hoval trat an seine Kontrollkonsole. Er traute seinen Augen kaum, denn der   
Sichtschirm zeigte tatsächlich eine Antriebsverbesserung um beinah einen ganzen   
Warpfaktor an. Das konnte nicht mit rechten Dingen zu gehen. Im Laufschritt   
griff Rin seine Werkzeugbox und lief dann zu dem Wartungstunnel, der zu den   
inneren Wartungszugängen des Warpkerns führte.  
Während er möglichst schnell durch den Tunnel kroch, sein Werkzeug vor sich   
herschiebend, kamen ihm alle möglichen Szenarien in den Kopf, die für die   
Veränderung verantwortlich sein konnten. Wenn das IEN-System überhitzte, dann   
kam es vorübergehend zu einem leichten Geschwindigkeitsanstieg. Aber nicht um   
Warpfaktor 0,8. Die Erhöhung lag normalerweise nur im Impulsbereich. Mit einem   
geübten Sprung verließ Rin Hoval den Gang und eilte mit wenigen Schritten zum   
Antriebssystem. Mit fliegenden Händen öffnete er die Verschalung, in der   
Erwartung dahinter zumindest eine überhitzte Leitung zu finden. Doch was er sah,   
ließ ihn - mit der Abdeckung noch in den Händen - überrascht stehenbleiben.   
Jemand hatte sich an seinen Systemen zu schaffen gemacht - und es war nicht   
schwer zu erraten, wer das gewesen war.  
Langsam stellte er die Abdeckung auf dem Boden ab und sah sich das System   
genauer an. Der Materie-Antimaterie-Fluss war neu eingestellt worden - zu hoch -   
wie Rin feststellte, und die Plasmazuleitung war ebenfalls geringfügig erhöht   
worden. Kompensiert wurde die Überlastung zum einen, durch die erhöhte Kapazität   
der Plasmakammer, an der er die letzten Stunden gearbeitet hatte, und zum   
anderen durch eine zusätzliche Kammer, die durch zwei IEN-Schleifen ergänzt   
wurde. Das System war genial. Es war zwar keine empfohlene Prozedur, aber es war   
auch nicht verboten.  
Sorgfältig prüfte Rin die Grenzwerte des Warpkerns. Sie wurden bisher nicht   
einmal annähernd erreicht. Er würde das im Auge behalten müssen, solange sie mit   
voller Geschwindigkeit flogen. Fasziniert schüttelte Rin den Kopf. Was bei allen   
Gottheiten machte eine Ingenieurin wie Natima L'hrel auf Empok Nor? Sie sollte   
statt dessen lieber auf Cardassia an der Entwicklung der Transwarpsysteme   
arbeiten!  
Rin wurde etwas nervös, bei dem Gedanken an L'hrel. Er sollte sich bei ihr   
bedanken, oder ihr zumindest sagen, dass er ihre Einstellungen beibehalten   
würde. Oder, dass er darüber nachdachte. Aber wahrscheinlich würde sie ihn nur   
darauf hinweisen, dass es eigentlich seine Aufgabe gewesen wäre. Wenn sie ihn   
überhaupt beachtete. Rin Hoval war es gewohnt, dass Frauen wie Natima L'hrel   
durch ihn hindurchsahen.  
Mit einem Seufzen schloss Rin die Versschalung. Er würde nicht mit L'hrel reden.   
Er würde Gilora sagen müssen, dass sie die erhöhte Geschwindigkeit L'hrel zu   
verdanken hatte. Er selbst hätte die Leistung bestenfalls auf Warp 9,7 erhöhen   
können. Er konnte nur hoffen, dass Gilora nicht L'hrels Meinung über männliche   
Ingenieure teilte.  
  
***  
  
Paluk Dukat stand neben Alanya Marritza an einer Computerkonsole und ging alle   
Dateien von Empok Nor durch. Nachdem eine computergestützte Suche keine   
systemfremden Daten hatte finden können, waren er und Marritza von Basra damit   
beauftragt worden, nach der Datei zu suchen, durch welche Erein Kovat Empok Nor   
manipulierte. Und dass der ehemalige Attaché für die Probleme auf der Station   
verantwortlich war, daran bestand inzwischen so gut wie kein Zweifel mehr.  
Die Systemausfälle hatten sich in den letzten Minuten noch einmal vermehrt. Seit   
das Schutzschild aktiviert worden war, gingen in regelmäßigen Abständen mehrere   
Systeme verloren. Dukat konnte nur hoffen, dass sie die Datei finden würden,   
bevor es wirklich wichtige Systeme traf, wie die Lebenserhaltung oder das IEN-  
System.  
Er und Marritza waren sich inzwischen sicher, dass Kovat mit seiner Tat durchaus   
folgerichtig gehandelt hatte. Er hatte bereits einmal versucht, Garak zu töten.   
Und als er aus der Sicherheitszelle entkommen war, war ihm klar gewesen, dass er   
es nicht unbemerkt bis zu Garaks Quartier schaffen würde. Also hatte er sich   
entschieden, Garak zu töten, indem er alle auf der Station tötete. Und genau   
darauf lief das Computerprogramm, das Kovat installiert hatte, so wie es aussah   
hinaus.  
Das aktivierte Schutzschild konnte in diesem Fall nur eine einzige Funktion   
haben, nämlich Schiffe daran zu hindern, die Station zu verlassen. Umgekehrt   
konnte auch niemand zu Empok Nor gelangen und ihnen helfen. Sie waren auf der   
Station gefangen. Gefangen auf einer Station, welche immer mehr Systemausfälle   
anzeigte, bis schließlich keine Systeme mehr funktionieren würden.  
"Ich habe sie." Alanya Marritza stoppte die schnelle Durchsicht verschiedener   
Dateien.  
Dukat trat neben sie.  
"Sie ist als Funktionsdatei des zentralen Replikatorsystems getarnt."  
Marritza rief das Programm auf. Zusammen sahen sie die Programmierbefehle durch.  
Die Sicherheitschefin von Empok Nor deutete auf ihren Bildschirm. "Es sieht so   
aus, als würde dieses Programm die Energie sämtlicher Systeme anzapfen und als   
Reserveenergie in die Kapazitätsbänke des Schildsystems leiten", erklärte sie   
Dukat.  
"Das würde die Systemausfälle erklären. Die Energie wurde einfach umgeleitet."  
"Und anscheinend hat das Programm schon lange vor dem Aktivieren der Schilde   
damit begonnen, die Kapazitätsbänke mit Energie zu versorgen."  
"Vermutlich wurden die Schilde erst aktiviert, als das Programm registrierte,   
dass jemand Empok Nor verlassen wollte."  
"Das wäre logisch." Alanya Marritza sah die Datei weiter durch. "Kovat wollte,   
dass wir möglichst lange ahnungslos bleiben."  
"Erst als die Schiffe ablegten, musste das Programm sich aktivieren, um zu   
verhindern, dass Garak aus seiner Falle entkommen würde."  
Alanya Marritza nickte. Dann beendete sie die Durchsicht der Datei und rief sich   
eine andere Ansicht auf. "Hier ist eine Datei, auf die ich keinen Zugriff   
bekommen kann."  
Dukat lehnte sich leicht auf die Computerkonsole. "Was könnte ihr Funktion   
sein?"  
"Schwer zu sagen. Wahrscheinlich ist es eine Steuerdatei."  
"Können wir das Problem nicht beheben, indem wir die gesamten Dateien einfach   
löschen", schlug Dukat vor.  
"Das würde ich nicht empfehlen." Marritza scrollte weiter nach unten. "Solange   
wir nicht genau wissen, wie dieses Programm funktioniert, wäre es nicht sehr   
ratsam überhaupt irgend etwas zu versuchen, von dem wir nicht genau wissen,   
welche Konsequenzen es hat."  
"Dann sollten wir versuchen, Zugriff zu dieser Steuerdatei zu bekommen." Dukat   
sah auf die Anzeige vor ihnen.  
"Ich könnte versuchen, mir Zugriff zu verschaffen", erklärte Marritza. "Aber   
selbst das könnte mit Problemen verbunden sein. Ich möchte keine   
Sicherheitssysteme auslösen. Kovat scheint sein Handwerk schließlich zu   
verstehen."  
"Wir werden den Gul fragen", entschied Paluk Dukat und aktivierte sein Com-  
Armband. "Dukat an Basra."  
Paluk Dukat sah Marritza von der Seite an, als eine Antwort ausblieb. Die   
Sicherheitschefin von Empok Nor betätigte einige Felder auf ihrer Konsole.   
"Marritza an Ops." Sie schüttelte den Kopf und rief ein paar Daten auf. "Kovats   
Programm hat die Energie für die interne Kommunikation ebenfalls auf die Schilde   
transferiert."  
Dukat biss sich mit einem unguten Gefühl auf seine Oberlippe. Es würde höchste   
Zeit, dass sie endlich handelten.  
  
***  
  
"Ich schwenke jetzt in einen geostationären Orbit um den Asteroiden!" Anan Entek   
sah kurz zu Gilora Macet, die an der Kommandokonsole saß und scheinbar in   
Gedanken versunken war. Als sie bemerkte, dass er mit ihr gesprochen hatte, hob   
sie den Kopf. "Gut. Ich schlage vor, wir beamen zu viert nach unten."  
"Du willst Rin da mit reinziehen?"  
"Warum nicht? Früher oder später muss er ein paar Erfahrungen außerhalb eines   
Maschinenraums sammeln. Warum soll er nicht jetzt damit anfangen? Außerdem   
werden wir uns wahrscheinlich aufteilen müssen. Ich möchte nicht, dass einer   
allein bleibt. Wir wissen schließlich nicht, was uns erwartet!"  
Anan nickte und erhob sich. "Du hast Recht. Ich sage L'hrel und Rin Bescheid!"  
Gilora stand ebenfalls auf. "Gut. Wir treffen uns im Transporterraum, ich checke   
die Koordinaten."  
Im Transporterraum scannte Gilora den Asteroiden. Er war einer von der größeren   
Sorte. Vollständig aus Stein und Erzen, seltsamer Weise aber von außen nicht   
vereist. Das ehemalige Gefangenenlager des Dominions bestand aus einem Dom, der   
normalerweise mit atembarer Luft gefüllt war, und den Baracken, in denen die   
Gefangenen untergebracht gewesen waren. Die Scans zeigten, dass im Atmosphären-  
Dom noch ausreichend Sauerstoff vorhanden war. Es würde zumindest reichen, bis   
sie die Computerzentrale erreicht hatten, und die Lebenserhaltungssysteme   
überprüfen und - wenn notwendig - neu aktivieren konnten.  
Die Tür öffnete sich mit einem leisen Zischen und Entek, L'hrel und Hoval traten   
in den Transporterraum. Kurze Zeit später materialisierten sie auf dem   
Asteroiden unter der Kuppel des Doms.  
Gilora sah sich um. Es war ziemlich kalt, und sie fröstelte. Das Licht, das von   
einer entfernten Sonne bis hierher gelangte, reichte gerade um den Dom   
notdürftig zu erhellen. Routiniert aktivierte Gilora die Lampe an ihrem   
Handgelenk. Die anderen taten es ihr nach. Dann sah Gilora zu Anan Entek. "Ich   
schlage vor, Du kommst mit mir. Rin, Du gehst mit Glinn L'hrel. Wer als erstes   
die Computerzentrale findet, sagt Bescheid! Wir sollten hier Licht schaffen und   
die Atmosphäre kontrollieren, bevor wir anfangen alles zu durchsuchen!"  
Entek und Hoval nickten. Von L'hrel kam keine Reaktion, offenbar war sie   
einverstanden, sonst hätte sie wohl widersprochen.  
Langsam entfernten sich die zwei Lichtpaare voneinander. Gilora war über die   
Größe des Doms erstaunt. Sie hatte nicht erwartet, dass das Dominion die Mühe   
nicht gescheut hatte, eine so große Fläche zu überdachen. in diesem Moment   
erklang vom anderen Ende des Doms Rin Hovals Stimme. Offenbar hatten er und   
L'hrel die Computerzentrale gefunden.  
  
***  
  
Natima L'hrel sah auf die Anzeigen vor sich. Es war gut, dass Cardassia mit dem   
Dominion verbündet gewesen war. So waren ihr die Dominion-Schriftzeichen auf der   
Arbeitskonsole zumindest halbwegs vertraut. Zuerst aktivierte sie die   
Lebenserhaltung. Offenbar war die Außenhülle des Lagers vollständig intakt, denn   
das Sauerstoffgemisch entsprach beinah zu hundert Prozent dem Standard. das   
würde sich aber ändern, für den Fall, dass sie längere Zeit hierbleiben sollten.   
Natima aktivierte die Sauerstoffversorgung und regelte die Temperatur auf ein   
erträgliches Maß nach oben. Als sie damit fertig war, traten Entek und Macet   
ein. Sie nickte beiden zu. "Der einfache Teil ist bereits erledigt, die   
Lebenserhaltungssysteme können unabhängig vom Computer operiert werden. Der   
Computer ist allerdings gesperrt. Was weiter kein Problem ist, ich werde schon   
Zugang bekommen! Es wird nur ein bisschen dauern."  
Macet nickte. "Gut. Dann bleiben Sie mit Hoval hier und erledigen das   
Computerproblem. Entek und ich untersuchen in der Zwischenzeit die Gebäude!"  
Natima nickte. Auch wenn ihr nicht klar war, warum Hoval bei ihr bleiben musste,   
aber wenn Macet es so wollte... Sie wandte sich zu einem der Computerzugänge und   
begann mit der Arbeit.  
Anan und Gilora traten vor die Tür des Computerraumes. Einen Moment sahen sie   
sich um, dann entschieden sie sich, in den Baracken anzufangen.  
  
***  
  
Alanya Marritza stand schweigend vor der Computerkonsole, auf welcher sie Kovats   
Programm isoliert hatte. Ihre Finger glitten über die Konsole, um weitere   
Systemänderungen zu verfolgen. Sie war sich nicht sicher, wie sie weiter   
vorgehen sollten. Was auch immer sie taten, es war mit einem erheblichen Risiko   
für die Station verbunden.  
Paluk Dukat stand leicht über die Konsole gelehnt, an der Marritza arbeitete.   
Eigentlich wäre dies hier eine Entscheidung für Gul Basra gewesen. Marritza   
hatte klar gesagt, dass sie für nichts garantieren konnte, wenn sie versuchten,   
Zugriff auf die einzig verschlüsselte Datei aus Kovats Programm zu bekommen. Ein   
wenig wünschte sich Dukat, dass Glinn L'hrel an Bord wäre. Es schien ihm   
unwahrscheinlich, dass sie dieselben Probleme hätte wie Marritza. Dukat hatte   
ihre Akte gelesen.  
Allerdings würden sie nicht auf L'hrel warten können. Sie hatten vermutlich   
ohnehin nicht mehr viel Zeit, um überhaupt etwas zu tun.  
"Die Datei, die sie nicht öffnen konnten, sie müssen Zugriff auf sie erlangen",   
entschied sich Dukat schließlich, "um jeden Preis."  
Marritza sah ihn von der Seite an. "Ein gescheiterter Zugriff könnte fatale   
Folgen haben."  
"Das war ein Befehl und kein Vorschlag." Dukat sah Marritza fest an.  
"Gut." Marritza nickte. "Aber ich möchte zu Protokoll geben, dass ich   
sicherheitstechnische Bedenken vorbringe."  
Dukat nickte und trat zurück. Es war schließlich nicht so, dass er ihre Bedenken   
nicht teilte. Aber was sollten sie sonst tun? Paluk Dukat sah zu, wie Alanya   
Marritza begann, den Zugang auf die letzte von ihr noch nicht analysierte Datei   
zu erzwingen.  
Eine ganze Weile arbeitete sie schweigend.  
Zugriff verweigert, erklärte dann die Stimme des Hauptcomputers.   
Identifikationscode erforderlich.  
Alanya Marritza gab weitere Befehle in das Computerterminal ein.  
Warnung. Zugriffsrechtsverletzung auf ‚Osos Kos'. Identifikationscode   
erforderlich.  
Mehrere Datenreihen erschienen auf dem Monitor und verschwanden dann.  
Löschung der Systemdatei vorgenommen.  
Dukat war sich zwar nicht sicher, was Marritza gerade genau programmierte. Aber   
er war sich sicher, dass sie dies nicht beabsichtig hatte.  
Warnung. Identifikationscode erforderlich.  
Mehrere Datenstrukturen leuchteten auf. Dann erschienen Bildschirmweise Befehle.  
Abbruch der Eingabephase für Identifikationscode, erklärte die Computerstimme   
gleich darauf. Programm Kovat wird geladen.  
Marritza hatte aufgehört, weitere Daten einzugeben. Anscheinend versuchte sie,   
die Schritte des Computers nachzuvollziehen.  
Programm wird gestartete.  
Das also war die Aufgabe der letzten Datei gewesen. Ein spezielles   
Unterprogramm! Programmzeilen liefen über den Monitor. Dann mit einem Schlag   
verlöschte der Monitor. Mit einem leichten Surren schaltete sich die   
Oberbeleuchtung im Raum aus. Mit einem Schlag herrschte vollkommene Schwärze im   
Raum. Es war absolut nichts zu sehen und nichts zu hören. Die Lüftungssysteme   
auf Empok Nor war zusammen mit allen anderen Systemen ausgefallen. Dukat atmete   
hörbar in die dunkle Stille.  
"Sie sehen, was ich meinte", sagte Marritzas Stimme neben ihm.  
  
***  
  
Anan Entek sah zu Gilora Macet, die kopfschüttelnd aus dem letzten Quartier der   
Baracke kam, die sie zuletzt untersucht hatten. "Nichts! Ich fürchte, wir müssen   
Garak enttäuschen. Hier ist nichts und niemand!"  
Anan schmunzelte. "Abgesehen, von diesen Viechern. Cardassianische Wühlmäuse   
sind es wohl kaum, aber es kommt verdammt nah dran."  
Gilora nickte. "Hoffen wir für L'hrel, dass Schaltkreise nicht zu ihrer   
Hauptmahlzeit gehören!"  
Beide verließen die Baracke und gingen durch den Dom zurück zur   
Computerzentrale. Als sie eintraten, sah L'hrel hoch. "Auch wenn ich nicht weiß,   
wonach wir suchen, meiner Meinung nach habe ich ein paar äußerst interessante   
Fakten herausgefunden."  
Gilora und Anan traten zu ihr. Natima wies auf den Sichtschirm, der einen   
Aufrissplan des Gebäudes darstellte. "Ich habe zunächst die größten Dateien   
gecheckt. Hauptsächlich handelt es sich um Informationen über die Insassen.   
Sicherlich in Teilen sehr nützlich, aber ich habe sie nicht genauer   
durchgesehen, dass hätte zu lange gedauert. Dann bin ich auf ein paar Dateien   
gestoßen, die weit komplizierter verschlüsselt waren. Es stellte sich heraus,   
dass es medizinische Daten waren, allerdings nicht über den Verlauf   
irgendwelcher aufgetretenen Krankheiten, sondern über komplexe Experimente.   
Leider sind das nur die Verlaufsprotokolle. Ich habe ein paar weitere Dateien   
isoliert, deren Verschlüsselungsgrad oberste Priorität verspricht. Ich werde sie   
während des Rückfluges entschlüsseln, dann kann ich Genaueres sagen."  
Gilora sah sie an und nickte. "Gut. Aber was hat das mit dem Plan der Station zu   
tun?"  
Natima lächelte. Insgeheim genoss sie es, dass diesmal sie diejenige war, die   
mit Informationen aufwarten konnte, während die Anderen nichts wussten. "Ich   
habe mich gefragt, wo diese Experimente stattgefunden haben. Die Krankenstation   
ist ziemlich armselig, sie ist wohl kaum der richtige Ort für lange   
Versuchsreihen. Aber hier..." sie deutete auf die unterste Ebene des Plans, "ist   
eine Tür eingezeichnet. Aber laut Plan führt sie ins Nichts. Das kommt mir   
verdächtig vor. Ich vermute, dass unter der letzten Ebene ein unterirdischer   
Labortrakt ist."  
Macet nickte. "Sieht ganz danach aus."  
Anan Entek sah von einer zur anderen. "Dann sollten wir uns das mal ansehen,   
würde ich vorschlagen."  
Natima nickte zustimmend. "Ich bin hier soweit fertig. Bevor wir zurückbeamen,   
sollten wir die Daten in den Computer der Lavok übertragen. Sondiert werden   
können sie ja auch später."  
"Also gut." Gilora sah in die Runde. "Dann gehen wir alle zusammen."  
Zu viert verließen sie den Computerraum. Da die Turbolifte nicht funktionsfähig   
waren, und Natima festgestellt hatte, dass das Problem fehlende Hardware war,   
stiegen sie durch das System von Wartungsschächten bis zur untersten Ebene.  
Hier befanden sich einige Lagerräume für Ausrüstungsgegenstände, und die Zugänge   
zu den Stollen. Erstere befanden sich in einem schmalen Gang, der vom Hauptgang   
abzweigte. Und am Ende des Ganges befand sich tatsächlich eine Tür. Anan   
betätigte den Öffnungsmechanismus, aber nichts tat sich. Noch bevor Natima   
vortreten konnte um das Passwort zu überschreiben zog Gilora ihren Phaser. "Wozu   
die Umstände? Wir wollen doch hinter uns nicht wieder abschließen, oder?" Damit   
zielte sie auf die Schließvorrichtung und schoss. Mit einem ungewöhnlich lauten   
Zischen schob sich die Tür zu Seite. Dahinter gingen automatisch Lichter an.   
Gilora trat in den Raum, oder vielmehr - den Gang. Er wirkte kahl und kalt, wie   
das wohl für Laborräume üblich war. Zu beiden Seiten gingen je zwei Türen ab, am   
Ende des Ganges befand sich eine weitere. Gilora sah zurück zu den anderen, die   
ihr gefolgt waren. "Teilen wir uns auf, jeder nimmt eine Seitentür, dann sehen   
wir weiter."  
Anan Entek betätigte den Öffner einer der Türen und war überrascht, als diese   
einfach aufging. Wie zuvor im Gang gingen auch hier automatisch Lichter an. Der   
Raum war offenbar ein Laborraum. Nicht besonders groß, aber geräumig genug, um   
uneingeschränkt arbeiten zu können. Neben einer Computerkonsole erstreckten sich   
verschiedenartigste Vorrichtungen entlang der Wand, wie Anan noch nie zuvor   
welche gesehen hatte. Er konnte sich kaum vorstellen, worum es sich dabei   
handeln sollte. Ansonsten war der Raum, bis auf einen Arbeitsbereich, leer. Ein   
offener Durchgang führte in einen angrenzenden Raum. Auch hier waren zwei der   
Wände mit medizinischen Geräten gefüllt worden. In der Mitte stand, so dass es   
fast den gesamten Raum ausfüllte, ein großes ovales Becken. Anan aktivierte   
seinen Trikorder, konnte aber keine Restsubstanzen feststellen. Gerade, als er   
aus dem kleinen Raum zurück in das Labor trat, kam Gilora zur Tür herein.  
"Und? Was gefunden?"  
"Möglicherweise." Anan deutete auf den kleinen Raum. "Sieh Dir das mal an."   
Gilora trat an ihm vorbei und sah in den Raum. Ratlos drehte sie sich um.   
"Irgendwelche Vorschläge?"  
Anan schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein. Der Trikorder zeigt auch nichts an. Was war bei   
Dir?"  
"Ein Quartier für zwei Personen. Aber nichts mehr zu holen. Bei Rin war es ein   
größerer Raum, für 12 Personen. Aber eigentlich nur die Pritschen."  
"Und bei Natima?"  
Gilora zuckte mit den Schultern. "Keine Ahnung, da war ich noch nicht."  
"Dann gehen wir doch."  
Auf dem Gang traten ihnen Natima und Rin entgegen. Natima sah unzufrieden aus.   
"Ein leeres Labor. Viele Geräte, aber keine Datenaufzeichnungen und keine   
Chemikalien mehr."  
Anan nickte. "Wie bei mir. Ist bei Ihnen auch ein kleiner Nebenraum gewesen?"  
"Mit einem seltsamen Bassin?"  
"Genau." Anan sah in die Runde. "Offensichtlich ist das Bassin wichtig, warum   
hätten sie sonst zwei von der Sorte?"  
Gilora nickte. "Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, wozu das gut sein soll."  
Natima zuckte ebenfalls die Schultern. "Sehen wir doch mal nach, was hinter der   
letzten Tür ist!" Mit einem etwas ungelenken Schritt trat sie an den   
Schließmechanismus und probierte die Tür zu öffnen. Als sich nichts tat,   
überschrieb sie den Code. Insgesamt dauerte das nicht länger, als Gilora mit dem   
Phaser gebraucht hatte. Die Tür schob sich auf. Dahinter lag völlige Dunkelheit.   
Eisige Kälte schlug ihnen entgegen und die Luft wurde merklich dünner. Schnell   
schloss Natima die Tür wieder.  
Alle sahen sich überrascht an. Anan schüttelte den Kopf. "Was war denn das?"  
"Offenbar endet das Gebäude mit der Tür." Natima biss sich auf die Lippe. "Aber   
wozu haben sie dann noch eine Tür gebaut?"  
Gilora atmete nachdenklich aus. "Es muss etwas dahinter sein. Denn sonst wäre   
keine Tür eingebaut worden. Vielleicht eine Höhle?" Sie sah zu Anan. Dieser   
nickte. "Schon möglich."  
Gilora aktivierte ihr Com-Gerät und kontaktierte den Computer der Lavok. Einen   
Moment später materialisierten vor ihren Füßen vier Kältejacken und   
Sauerstoffmasken.  
Nachdem jeder fertig ausgerüstet war, öffnete Natima erneut die Tür. Alle   
aktivierten ihre Handlampen und traten vor. Sie befanden sich tatsächlich in   
einer Höhle. Die Decke war hoch, aber sichtbar. Die Wände bestanden aus kaltem   
Gestein. Gilora erhöhte die Reichweite ihrer Lampe. Nicht weit von der Tür lag   
etwas in der Höhle. Als sie näher kamen erkannten sie, dass es sich um Leichen   
handelte. Hauptsächlich um cardassianische Leichen, aber auch einige Romulaner   
und Menschen waren darunter.  
Natima ging um den Haufen aus etwa 25 toten Körpern herum. Warum sind sie kaum   
verwest? Die Frage ertönte über die automatische Sprechverbindung in den   
anderen Masken.  
Anan sah zu ihr hinüber. Wir befinden uns so gut wie im Weltraum. Der   
Sauerstoffgehalt in der Höhle ist so gering, dass Zersetzungsbakterien nicht   
überleben können.  
Gilora sah zu ihm. Aber wenn wir im Weltraum sind, warum sind wir dann nicht   
schwerelos? Und die da?  
Anan schüttelte den Kopf, was durch die Maske kaum auffiel. Der Asteroid dreht   
sich. In dieser Tiefe ist die Gravitation groß genug, um humanoide Körper am   
Boden zu halten. Geringfügig leichter bist Du schon!  
So! Gilora trat zu einem der Toten, dann sah sie hoch. Wir sollten DNA- und   
Blutproben nehmen, zumindest von den Cardassianern, damit sie identifiziert   
werden können.  
Natima zog ihren Trikorder aus der Halterung. Besser, wir fangen schnell an,   
mir wird bereits kalt!  
Ich stimme zu. Annan sah zu Gilora. Aber ich denke, wir sollten von allen   
Toten DNA-Proben nehmen. Wer weiß, was sich herausstellt, ich habe keine Lust   
nochmal herzukommen!  
Richtig. Gilora nickte. Also los.  
  
*** 


	7. In dem jede Menge Probleme auf ihre Lösu...

***  
  
Paluk Dukat kroch im Licht einer Handlampe durch eine der Wartungsröhren von   
Empok Nor. Direkt hinter ihm war Marritza. Das Licht ihrer Lampe schien noch ein   
Stück an Dukat vorbei.  
Dukat erreichte das Ende der Wartungsröhre und kletterte aus der Öffnung. Er   
befand sich in einem kleinen Kontrollraum, von dem man im Notfall die Systeme   
der Station kontrollieren konnte - allerdings brauchte man dazu Energie! Dukat   
wartete nicht auf Marritza, sondern öffnete die Wandverschalung. Aus einer   
Nische hob er die, für diesen Fall dort deponierte, Energiezelle und trat an die   
Kontrollkonsole. Zwar war die Wahrscheinlichkeit eines kompletten Systemausfalls   
sehr unwahrscheinlich. Aber er wie sich gerade zeigte, nicht auszuschließen. In   
einem solchen Fall konnte von verschiedenen Kontrollräumen aus die wichtigsten   
Systeme der Station manuell mit Notenergie versorgt werden. Die Energiezelle,   
die Dukat nun mit der Konsole verband, konnte Energieengpässe von bis zu sechs   
Stunden überbrücken.  
Marritza war schweigend neben Dukat getreten und sah zu, wie er die nötigen   
Verbindungen herstellte. Sobald die Energiezelle ihre Arbeit aufgenommen hatte,   
mussten sie als erstes Gul Basra von ihrer Lage unterrichten. Dann würde es noch   
einmal gut sieben Stunden dauern, bis sie den Kern hochfahren konnten, denn die   
Hauptenergiequelle von Empok Nor musste vollständig abkühlen, bevor sie neu   
initialisiert werden konnte. Dann dauerte es nochmals einige Stunden, bevor er   
wieder ausreichend Energie produzierte.  
Dukat beendete seine Arbeit an der Energiezelle und aktivierte die   
Computerkonsole. Gleich darauf zeigte die Anzeige, dass die wichtigsten Bereiche   
der Station mit Notenergie versorgt wurden. Marritza sah die Systemdateien   
durch. "Die Lebenserhaltungs- und primären Sicherheitssysteme sind wieder aktiv.   
Kovats Programm hat sich durch den Energieausfall vermutlich selbst gelöscht.   
Ich kann es jedenfalls nicht mehr in den Datenbanken finden."  
"Es wäre verhältnismäßig logisch. Wenn sein Plan funktioniert hätte, und ein   
Suchtrupp auf Empok Nor eingetroffen und uns alle tot aufgefunden hätte, wäre es   
nicht sehr sinnvoll gewesen, wenn noch Reste des Programms hätten gefunden   
werden können, die Rückschlüsse auf den Urheber erlauben würden." Dukat atmete   
erleichtert auf. Es war vorbei. Der erste Offizier von Empok Nor betätigte die   
Kommunikationsfläche der Konsole. "Dukat an Gul Basra."  
"Basra hier. Sprechen Sie."  
"Kovats Programm hat bei unserem Versuch, Zugriff auf es zu bekommen, alle   
Systeme deaktiviert. Marritza und ich haben eine Energiezelle aktiviert."  
"Allerdings haben wir ein neues Problem, Gul", erklärte Marritza, die, während   
Dukat gesprochen hatte, weitere Systemdaten durchgegangen war. "Da die Reaktoren   
nicht kontrolliert abgeschaltet worden sind, wird der Computer eine zusätzliche   
Sicherheitsfrist verstreichen lassen. Diese Energiezelle verfügt nicht über   
genug Energie um die gesamte Zeitspanne zu überbrücken, bis der Hauptreaktor   
wieder genug Energie produziert."  
Einen Augenblick war es still. "Sie werden die Energiezelle wieder abschalten   
müssen", erklärte Basra dann das aus dieser Erklärung folgende. "Vor sieben   
Stunden können wir die Reaktorkerne nicht hochfahren. Es gibt verschiedene   
Dinge, die wir noch tun sollten, bevor wir die Zelle abschalten, vor allem, was   
die Besatzung angeht. Ich werde mich darum kümmern und mich dann wieder bei   
Ihnen melden."  
Dukat bestätigte den Befehl. Er sah zu Marritza, auf deren Gesicht keinerlei   
Gefühlsregung zu entdecken war. Offenbar machte ihr die Situation kaum etwas   
aus. Während Dukat noch darüber nachdachte, was gerade im Kopf der jungen Frau   
vorging, informierte ihn ein leises Piepen auf der Konsole, dass alle   
Vorkehrungen getroffen waren. Mit einem leisen Seufzen deaktivierte Paluk Dukat   
die Energiezelle. Mit einem Schlag kehrte die Dunkelheit nach Empok Nor zurück.  
  
***  
  
Anan Entek rieb sich die klammen Hände und setzte sich an die   
Navigationskonsole. "Nichts wie weg hier. Ich brauche dringend ein gutes Essen!"  
Natima trat an den Replikator und bestellte sich einen Rot-Blatt-Tee. "Irgendwie   
war das gruselig! All diese Leichen, in der Dunkelheit..." Sie schüttelte sich   
leicht. Anan sah sie überrascht an. Er hätte nicht erwartet, dass die kühle   
Natima L'hrel sich ein paar Tote so zu Herzen nehmen würde. Nun ja. Auch wenn   
sie nur geringfügig jünger war als er und Gilora, hatte sie bisher nur auf   
Cardassia gelebt und studiert. Da blieben einem Erfahrungen wie diese natürlich   
erspart.  
Die Tür öffnete sich und Gilora trat ein. Auch sie sah ziemlich verfroren aus.   
"Was gäbe ich für eine heiße Wasserdusche! Die Schallduschen wärmen lange nicht   
so gut!"  
"Ein Pferd, ein Pferd," Anan sah sie an und lächelte, "mein Königreich für ein   
Pferd!" Dann bemerkte er Natimas und Giloras verständnislose Blicke.   
Natima schüttelte den Kopf. "Was bitte, ist ein Pferd!"   
"So etwas ähnliches, wie ein Reithund!"  
"Aha" Gilora und Natima hatten beide spontan geantwortet und sahen sich ratlos   
an. Dann fügte Gilora hinzu: "Und was hat ein...Pferd mit einem Königreich zu   
tun?"  
Anan lächelte und strich sich eine lose Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht. "Der Satz   
stammt aus der irdischen Literatur. Mein Vater ist Literaturhändler, und seit   
dem Frieden führt er auch terranische Dateien. Bevor ich nach Empok Nor   
aufgebrochen bin, hat er mir einige seiner Neuzugänge zugesteckt."  
Natima sah ihn skeptisch an. "Irdische Literatur? Also, ich weiß nicht, ob mich   
das reizen würde..."  
Anan wiegte den Kopf. "Es ist manchmal...ein bisschen seltsam. Aber meistens ist   
es ziemlich erheiternd. Natürlich kein Vergleich mit den romulanischen Epen."  
Gilora setzte sich an ihre Konsole. "Die werden überbewertet. Ich fand sie nicht   
besonders spannend, nach dem ersten Teil habe ich aufgehört zu lesen."  
Anan lehnte sich zurück. "Ich gebe zu, sie verlieren in der Übersetzung."  
Ruckartig sahen Natima und Gilora ihn an. "Du hast sie im Original gelesen?"   
Gilora konnte es nicht fassen.  
"Sie können Romulanisch?" Natima sah ihn bewundernd an. Natürlich konnte auch   
sie ein paar Brocken Romulanisch, aber für ganze Bücher reichte es bei weitem   
nicht. Genaugenommen nicht einmal für eine intelligente Unterhaltung.  
Anan lachte auf. Seine graugrünen Augen blitzten, als er die zwei jungen Frauen   
ansah. "So viel Bewunderung? Nur weil ich ganz passabel Romulanisch spreche? Das   
hätte ich nicht erwartet, meine Damen." Kopfschüttelnd sah er auf seine Konsole   
und beschleunigte auf Warpgeschwindigkeit, während er hinzufügte: "Alles was man   
braucht ist ein wenig Übung, sonst nichts."  
Gilora und Natima sahen sich schweigend an. Beide waren sich sicher, dass es bei   
ihnen mit ein wenig Übung nicht getan wäre.  
Gilora aktivierte ihre Computerkonsole und überspielte die Daten der DNA- und   
Blutproben vom Tricorder auf den Schiffscomputer. Dann sah sie zu Anan. "Wir   
sollten die Daten möglichst schnell an Garak schicken." Entek nickte. "Was ist   
mit den Verlaufsprotokollen aus den Datenbanken?"  
Gilora wiegte den Kopf. "Ich denke, die geben wir ihm lieber erst, wenn die   
anderen Dateien auch dekodiert sind." Sie wandte sich zu L'hrel. "Können Sie   
schätzen, wie lange Sie brauchen werden?"  
Natima überlegte kurz. "Wenn wir zurück sind, bin ich auf jeden Fall fertig!"  
Gilora nickte. "Gut. Das muss Garak reichen!" Dann aktivierte sie das   
Kommunikationssystem der Lavok und kodierte die Nachricht. Natima sah ihr über   
die Schulter. "Eine interessante Art, ein Signal zu zerstreuen!"  
"Nicht wahr?" Gilora schickte die Nachricht ab. "Irgendwie ist es ästhetisch."   
Dann erhob sie sich. "Ihr entschuldigt mich? Ich muss dringend etwas essen und   
eine warme Dusche nehmen, auch wenn es nur eine Schalldusche ist!" Und zu Anan   
gewandt fügte sie hinzu: "Ich löse Dich in zwei Stunden ab, o.k.?"  
Als Anan seine Zustimmung genickt hatte, verließ sie die Brücke.  
  
***  
  
Natima L'hrel stand mit leicht zusammengekniffenen Augen auf der Brücke der   
Lavok als sie Empok Nor erreichten. Die Station schien ohne Energie im All zu   
schweben. Jedenfalls war Empok Nor dunkel. Weder war Licht von den zahlreichen   
Außenräumen der Station zu sehen, noch von den Positionsleuchten.  
"Ich kann keinen Kontakt bekommen", stellte Anan Entek vom Sitz des Piloten   
fest.  
Gilora, die über eine der Konsolen gebeugt war, nickte zur Bestätigung. "Alle   
Systeme scheinen ausgefallen zu sein."  
Natima betrachtete mit verschränkten Armen die Station auf dem Sichtschirm. Noch   
während Gilora sprach, zeigten die Sensoren eine Erhöhung der Energiewerte der   
Station an.  
"Versuchen Sie jetzt, Empok Nor zu kontaktieren", erklärte Natima an Anan   
gewandt.  
Der Pilot der Lavok schüttelte amüsiert den Kopf und ignorierte den befehlenden   
Unterton in Natimas Stimme.   
"Wir bekommen nur einen Audiokontakt." Er öffnete einen Kanal. "Lavok an Empok   
Nor."  
"Hier Empok Nor."  
Anan erinnerte sich, die Stimme seines Gegenübers schon einmal gehört zu haben.   
Sie gehörte dem Kommunikationslieutnant Hernandez. "Wir bitten um Zuteilung   
eines Andockplatzes."  
"Bitte gedulden Sie sich einen Augenblick."  
Die Kommunikation wurde unterbrochen. Natima, Gilora und Anan sahen einen   
Augenblick schweigend auf den Sichtschirm.  
"Sieht aus, als hätten sie Probleme mit dem Zentralcomputer...", stellte Gilora   
in den Raum.  
"Unwahrscheinlich." Natimas Antwort kam schnell. "Alle Systeme haben einwandfrei   
funktioniert, als wir Empok Nor verlassen haben."  
Gilora wurde von einer ironischen Antwort abgehalten, als sich Hernandez wieder   
bei Ihnen meldete. "Lavok. Aufgrund verschiedener Computerprobleme können wir   
ihnen frühestens in einer Stunde eine Andockklammer zuweisen. Glinn L'hrel soll   
jedoch unverzüglich auf die Station beamen."  
"Verstanden. Lavok Ende." Anan Entek sah zu Natima, deren Mund zu einem   
unwilligen Strich verzogen war.  
Natima L'hrel erwiderte seinen Blick.  
"Ich beame Sie direkt auf die Ops", erklärte Anan an L'hrel gewandt.  
Natima nickte.   
  
***  
  
Als sie auf der Station materialisierte begrüßte sie ein kalter Lufthauch. Die   
Ingenieurin warf einen argwöhnischen Blick auf eine der Anzeigen an der Wand.   
Die Temperatur war nahe der Gefriergrenze und der Sauerstoffgehalt war viel zu   
niedrig. Während Gul Basra zu ihr herüberkam, kontrollierte Natima die   
Lebenserhaltungssysteme. Aber sie schienen einwandfrei zu funktionieren.  
Natima L'hrel rief den Statusbericht der letzten Tage auf. Ihre Augen weiteten   
sich überrascht, als sie ungläubig durch die Angaben der letzten Stunden   
scrollte.  
  
***  
  
Alanya Marritza saß in ihrem Büro und war in ihre Arbeit vertieft. Die Lage auf   
der Station hatte sich wieder normalisiert. Alle Systeme funktionierten   
einwandfrei. Glinn L'hrel hatte noch einmal eine komplette Systemanalyse   
durchlaufen lassen. Aber Kovats Programm war endgültig verschwunden, ohne   
irgendwelche Spuren zu hinterlassen. Hätte Marritza nicht gleich zu Anfang die   
Daten zur Dokumentation auf einem ihrer PADDs gespeichert, wäre wohl niemand   
mehr in der Lage gewesen, aus dem Programm noch irgendwelche Rückschlüsse über   
seinen Verursacher zu ziehen.  
Aber so war Natima L'hrel damit beschäftigt, Kovats Programm zu entschlüsseln.   
Vielleicht ergab sich dabei etwas, das ihnen weiterhelfen konnte. Was nämlich   
das Grundproblem anging, waren sie keinen Schritt weiter.  
Noch immer wussten sie nicht, warum Kovat versucht hatte, Garak zu töten und   
warum anscheinend eine nicht geringe Anzahl weiterer Agenten des Obsidian Order   
ähnliches getan hatte.  
Die Sicherheitschefin von Empok Nor sah auf, als Garak ihr Büro betrat. Während   
die Föderationsdelegation bis auf Diplomat Jellico und Ltd. Hernandez die   
Station bereits wieder verlassen hatten, befanden sich die cardassianischen   
Diplomaten noch auf Empok Nor. Vermutlich wollte Garak das Ende der   
Untersuchungen abwarten.  
"Störe ich?" Garak war zu Marritza getreten.  
Alanya schüttelte den Kopf. "Womit kann ich Dir helfen?"  
"Ich wollte sehen, ob es etwas Neues gibt."  
"Nichts, was Du nicht schon wüsstest." Selbstironie lag in ihren Worten, als   
wenn Garak jemals darauf angewiesen gewesen wäre, nach Neuigkeiten zu fragen.   
Garak hatte offenbar ihren etwas schroffen Kommentar missverstanden. "Du machst   
Dir vorwürfe, dass Du Kovats Programm nicht knacken konntest."  
Alanya schüttelte den Kopf. "Soweit würde ich nicht gehen. Aber der gesamte   
Ablauf der Operation Kovat ist unbefriedigend."  
Garak machte eine wegwerfende Handbewegung. "Es war erstaunlich genug, dass wir   
ihn überhaupt lebend bekommen haben und was das Programm angeht" - ein leichtes   
Lächeln spielte um Garaks Gesicht - "Du bist nicht Natima L'hrel."  
"Sie ist wirklich gut", stellte Alanya fest.  
Garak nickte.  
"Das heißt, dass sie auch für Dich arbeitet", fuhr Alanya fort, bevor Garak   
etwas sagen konnte.  
Garak lehnte sich ein wenig vor und legte ihr einen isolinearen Stab auf den   
Bürotisch. "Ich möchte, dass Du dies hier zu Benil bringst."  
Alanya sah Garak an, ohne den isolinearen Stab eines Blickes zu würdigen. "Warum   
zu Benil? Eigentlich sollte Glinn Daro als Stationswissensachftlerin für   
Derartiges zuständig sein."  
"Glinn Daro konnte leider nichts an den Werten finden, das mich interessieren   
würde. Ein Genetiker wie Benil könnte sich hier als hilfreich erweisen."  
"Um was für Daten handelt es sich denn", erkundigte sich Alanya.  
Garak lächelte. "Es ist DNA von Agenten des Obsidian Order."  
"Woher?" Alanya Marritza sah Garak fragend an. Ein spöttisches Lächeln flog als   
Antwort über sein Gesicht. Ihm war bewusst, dass Alanya mehr wissen wollte. Aber   
dies war nicht die Zeit. Sie wusste ohnehin bereits mehr als vielleicht gut war.   
Sie wusste, dass Kovat nicht der einzige Attentäter war. Und sie wusste, dass er   
keine Ahnung hatte, was der wirkliche Grund für das Verhalten der Attentäter   
war.  
"Wenn Benil die Daten ausgewertet hat, soll er sich an Dich wenden", erklärte   
Garak und erhob sich, ohne Marritzas Frage zu beantworten. "Ich werde in meinem   
Quartier darauf warten, dass Du mich kontaktierst."  
  
***  
  
Als Garak in sein Quartier zurückkam, wartete Kerel bereits wie verabredet. Der   
Cardassianer saß über ein PADD gebeugt, dem sein ganzes Interesse zu gelten   
schien. Er hatte die Arme auf die Knie gestützt und hob nur kurz den Blick, als   
Garak eintrat.  
Garak schaltete das Licht auf der untersten Stufe ein und ging zum Replikator.   
"Rot-Blatt-Tee?", erkundigte er sich.  
"Danke, ich werde nicht lange bleiben."  
Garak replizierte sich seinen Tee und sah zu dem Cardassianer, der auf einem der   
Sessel seines Quartiers saß. Er kannte Kerel schon seit einer halben Ewigkeit.   
Er hatte den jungen Mann damals zum Orden geholt, weil es immer gut war,   
jemanden zu haben, der nichts mehr zu verlieren hatte.  
Garak rief sich das erste Mal in Erinnerung, als er Kerel gesehen hatte. Ein   
junger Glinn, der eine großartige Laufbahn vor sich gehabt hatte und dessen   
Hoffnungen und Träume von einem Augenblick zum anderen zu Staub zerfallen waren.   
Als Garak ihn zum Orden geholt hatte, hatte Kerel das obligatorische Verhör   
hinter sich gehabt und er hatte alles gestanden, wie nicht anders zu erwarten   
gewesen war. Garak erinnerte sich daran, wie er dem jungen Mann in die Augen   
gesehen hatte und ihm gesagt hatte, dass sein Fall jetzt in seine Zuständigkeit   
gehörte. Er hatte in seinem Blick lesen können, dass sie Kerel gebrochen hatten.   
Aber in seinen Augen hatte er das Leuchten sehen können, das ihm verriet, dass   
dieser Mann alles tun würde, was man von ihm verlangte, wenn man ihn nicht   
hinrichten würde. Er war einer der Männer gewesen, für die Tain und Garak   
Verwendung hatten. Kerel gab nie auf - egal wie hoffnungslos die Lage war.  
"Du hast Marritza die DNA gegeben", stellte Kerel fest.  
Garak wusste, was er damit meinte. Seine Betonung lag nicht auf ‚DNA' oder auf   
‚Marritza', sondern auf dem anscheinend harmlosen Pronomen ‚Du': ‚Du' hast   
Marritza die DNA gegeben.  
Garak trank von seinem Tee und trat zu dem großen Fenster seines Quartiers.   
Draußen konnte man einen der oberen Pylone sehen. Zwei kleine Frachter flogen   
von der Station in das All.  
"Es ist Deine Truppe, Kerel", erklärte er schließlich. "Ich habe mit diesem   
ganzen Projekt nichts zu tun."  
Kerel blieb eine Weile regungslos sitzen. Dann stand er auf. "Du weißt, dass ich   
jede Kompetenz akzeptieren werde, die Du mir zuteilst. Aber ich muss wissen,   
welche Befehlsgewalt ich habe."  
"Ich weiß." Garak warf einen kurzen Blick über seine Schulter zu Kerel, der im   
Raum stehengeblieben war. "Ich habe meine Pläne nicht geändert. Sie sind die   
Spezialisten und Du bist ihre Kontaktperson, nicht ich."  
Kerel nickte stumm. Garak kannte viele Cardassianer, die ihn jetzt gefragt   
hätten, warum er in diesem Fall selbst die Fäden in die Hand genommen hatte,   
warum er mit Gilora gesprochen und Alanya wichtige Informationen gegeben hatte -   
wenn es nicht sein Team war, sondern Kerels. Aber Kerel stellte keine Fragen.   
Obwohl er es sich inzwischen hätte erlauben können. Er war nicht mehr der junge   
Glinn von damals. Und Garak - der Cardassianer wandte sich wieder dem Fenster zu   
und betrachtete die Sterne - Garak war nicht mehr so mächtig wie zu Zeiten des   
Obsidian Order. Er hatte nicht die totale Kontrolle über Cardassia. Aber   
manchmal änderten sich die Dinge schneller, als man selbst dachte.  
In Garaks Rücken verließ Kerel sein Quartier und verschwand lautlos wie ein   
Schatten in einem der Gänge.  
  
***  
  
Ari Benil sah von seiner Arbeit auf, als das Türsignal zu seinem Labor erklang.   
Auf seinen Befehl hin öffnete sich die Tür und Alanya Marritza trat ein.   
Überrascht legte Benil das PADD zur Seite, an dem er gerade gearbeitet hatte.   
"Guten Tag?"  
"Guten Tag!" Alanya Marritza trat näher. "Ich habe hier ein paar Daten für Sie.   
Sie stehen wahrscheinlich im Zusammenhang mit dem Attentat auf Garak. Es ist   
wichtig, dass Sie sich das sofort ansehen."  
Benil sah sie überrascht an. "Warum ich? Ist das nicht die Aufgabe der   
Stationswissenschaftlerin?"  
Marritza nickte. "Glinn Daro hat die Daten bereits bearbeitet, aber nichts   
gefunden, das bei meinen Ermittlungen weiterhelfen könnte."  
"Und deshalb kommen Sie zu mir!" Benil beobachtete Marritzas starren   
Gesichtsausdruck, als diese antwortete: "Sie sind doch der beste cardassianische   
Genetiker auf der Station, oder etwa nicht?"  
Benil nickte. "Sicher. Ich werde mich sofort darum kümmern!"  
Marritza stellte einen kleinen Behälter für Datenstäbe auf sein Pult.   
"Informieren Sie mich, wenn Sie etwas herausgefunden haben!"  
Damit drehte sie sich um und verließ Benils Labor. Dieser setzte sich verwirrt   
auf seinen Stuhl. Es war höchst ungewöhnlich, dass die Sicherheitschefin sich an   
einen zivilen Wissenschaftler wandte, um ein paar Daten ausgewertet zu bekommen.   
Benil konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass er etwas finden würde, das Glinn Daro   
übersehen hatte. Auch Marritzas unspezifische Anweisung kam ihm seltsam vor.  
Hätte er es nicht besser gewusst, hätte er vermutet, dass der Obsidian Order   
etwas mit der Sache zu tun hatte, was schon allein deswegen wahrscheinlich   
gewesen wäre, da es um das Attentat auf Garak ging. Aber es gab keinen Obsidian   
Order mehr. Benil dachte an seine Abschlussfeier. Kurz danach waren viele seiner   
Kommilitonen mit Tain in den Gamma-Quadranten aufgebrochen - und bis auf   
einzelne Ausnahmen nie zurück gekehrt. Er selbst hatte an einem der Projekte auf   
Cardassia gearbeitet, das hohe Priorität besessen hatte. Sonst wäre er   
sicherlich auch mitgeflogen.  
Ari Benil schüttelte den Kopf und öffnete die schmale Box, die Marritza ihm   
gebracht hatte. Darin befanden sich fünf Datenstäbe. Benil nahm den ersten   
heraus und steckte ihn in seine Computerkonsole. Schnell erkannte er, dass die   
Datenketten, die auf seinem Monitor erschienen, DNA-Analysen und Blutbilder   
darstellten. Eigentlich sahen die Dateien eher aus wie medizinische Daten. Doch   
wenn Marritza eine medizinische Analyse gewollt hätte, wäre sie wohl zu Dr.   
Mera'ahl gegangen. Benil streckte sich kurz und beugte sich dann wieder über den   
Monitor. Er war gespannt, was er finden würde.  
  
***  
  
"Was soll das heißen: Du hast den Warpantrieb nicht verbessert?" Gilora Macet   
sah zu Rin Hoval, dem bei seiner Beichte sichtlich unwohl war.  
"Das heißt, dass Glinn L'hrel den Antrieb auf Warpfaktor 9,9 verbessert hat, und   
nicht ich."  
Gilora Macet lachte auf. "Na und? Hauptsache die Lavok erreicht ihr Optimum.   
Welcher Ingenieur daran herumgebastelt hat, ist mir ziemlich egal."  
Hoval nickte. "Nur, dass ich den Antrieb niemals bis Warp 9,9 bekommen hätte.   
L'hrel hat eine vollkommen ungewöhnliche Konfiguration an den Systemen   
vorgenommen..."  
"Rin, nun mach Dir bitte nicht so viele Gedanken!" Gilora betrachtete ihren   
jungen Ingenieur kopfschüttelnd. "L'hrel ist ein paar Jahre älter als Du und hat   
dementsprechend mehr Erfahrung!" Sie sah, dass Rin noch immer zweifelte. "Gut,   
vielleicht ist sie auch ein wenig talentierter als Du, aber wenn irgend jemand   
hier der Meinung wäre, dass Du nicht gut genug für die Lavok - oder den Orden -   
bist, dann wärst Du gar nicht an Bord."  
Hoval rang sich ein schüchternes Lächeln ab. "Ich weiß..."  
Gilora klopfte ihm aufmunternd auf die Schulter. "Sieh es als eine unfreiwillige   
Lehrstunde. Und jetzt hör auf, Dir den Kopf zu zerbrechen. Du bist ein guter   
Ingenieur. Niemand zweifelt daran!" Gilora lächelte Rin aufmunternd zu. Dann   
drehte sie sich um und verschwand in Richtung der Brücke. Hoval sah vor sich auf   
den Boden. "Niemand außer L'hrel" murmelte er vor sich hin, bevor er sein   
Quartier betrat. Dort warf er sich auf sein Bett. Allein der Gedanke an L'hrel   
ließ ihn unsicher werden. Nicht nur, weil er spürte, dass sie ihn für einen   
Stümper hielt, sondern auch, weil sie so unglaublich schön war. Rin seufzte.   
Diese Gedanken sollte er sich besser ganz schnell abgewöhnen. Frauen wie L'hrel   
bemerkten ihn normalerweise gar nicht, geschweige denn, dass sie mit ihm   
sprachen - oder gar ausgingen. Rin drehte sich auf die Seite und starrte gegen   
die Wand. Nein, L'hrel war meilenweit von seiner Welt entfernt.  
  
***  
  
Frustriert erhob sich Ari Benil von seiner Computerkonsole und trat an den   
kleinen Replikator, der in dem Labor installiert worden war, das er mit Sletek   
teilte. Ein kurzer Seitenblick zu dessen Arbeitsbereich verriet ihm, dass der   
Vulkanier noch immer an seiner Arbeit saß - wie vor ein paar Stunden. Insgesamt   
hatten Benil und Sletek sehr ähnliche Arbeitsmethoden: Beide arbeiteten lange an   
einem Stück und machten nur kurze Pausen. Schon während seiner Studienzeit hatte   
Ari sich angewöhnt wenn nötig die Nacht durchzuarbeiten, eine Arbeitsweise, wie   
sie auf Vulkan üblich war, wie er mittlerweile erfahren hatte. Nur dass   
Vulkanier es aufgrund ihrer Konstitution locker drei Tage ohne Schlaf   
aushielten, während er selbst nach 54 Stunden nicht mehr konzentrationsfähig   
war.  
Benil replizierte sich einen Rot-Blatt-Tee und setzte sich wieder an seinen   
Arbeitsplatz.  
Wie erwartet, hatte er nichts Auffälliges gefunden. Die DNA-Analysen hatten   
ergeben, dass es sich um Cardassianer handelte. Die Blutwerte wiesen darauf hin,   
dass diese tot waren. Teilweise schon über zwei Jahre. Aber ansonsten hatte er   
keine ungewöhnlichen Werte oder Veränderungen feststellen können. Fragte sich   
nur, was Marritza sagen würde, wenn er ihr das mitteilte. Wahrscheinlich wäre   
sie ziemlich ungehalten, so wie er das von seinen Ausbildern beim Orden gewohnt   
gewesen war. Marritza wirkte wie die perfekte Agentin. Unauffällig, wachsam und   
sehr intelligent.  
Benil leerte seinen Becher und rief erneut die DNA-Analysen auf. Wenn sich etwas   
finden lassen würde, dann hier.  
Kurze Zeit später schreckte er hoch. Sletek stand hinter ihm und hatte ihn   
offensichtlich etwas gefragt. Benil rief sich die letzten Sekunden ins   
Gedächtnis zurück. Dann schüttelte er den Kopf. "Nein Danke, Sletek. Ich arbeite   
lieber weiter. Ich habe sowieso keinen Hunger." Mit einem Nicken verschwand der   
Vulkanier durch die Tür.  
Benil streckte sich, um seinen steifen Nacken zu entspannen. Er wusste, dass er   
eigentlich hätte mitgehen sollen. Er war schon dünn genug, regelmäßige   
Mahlzeiten täten ihm gut. Aber wenn er arbeitete verspürte er nun einmal keinen   
Hunger. Benil beugte sich erneut über seine Konsole, als er das leise Zischen   
der Labortür vernahm. Als er sich zur Tür drehte, in der Erwartung, Sletek dort   
stehen zu sehen, sah er zu seiner Überraschung einen Mann im Labor stehen, den   
er noch nie zuvor gesehen hatte. Der Mann war ein wenig schmächtig und trug   
unauffällige Zivilkleidung. Das einzig Auffällige an ihm war, dass seine   
schwarzen Haare leichte Locken aufwiesen.  
Benil spürte, wie Ärger über die Störung in ihm aufstieg. "Es tut mir leid, aber   
dieses Labor dürfen nur Wissenschaftler und Angehörige des Offiziersstabs   
betreten..."  
"Ich weiß!" Der Mann trat, scheinbar unbeeindruckt, näher. "Aber ich habe etwas   
für Sie, das Sie wahrscheinlich sehr nützlich finden werden." Damit stellte er   
eine kleine Ampulle mit einer Blutprobe auf den Tisch. "Diese Blutprobe gehört   
zu Garaks Attentäter. Genau wie diese DNA-Analyse." Damit legte er auch einen   
Datenstab auf den Tisch.  
Benil sah den Mann an. "Wer sind Sie!"  
"Mein Name ist unwichtig, ebenso, was ich tue. Sehen Sie mich einfach   
als...einen wohlwollenden Helfer!"  
Obwohl Benil die Antwort schon wusste, sagte er: "Dann haben diese Analyse und   
die Blutprobe etwas mit den Daten zu tun, die Marritza mir gebracht hat?"  
Der Mann sah ihn mit ausdruckslosem Gesicht an. "Natürlich haben sie das. Ich   
vermute, Sie werden etwas finden, wenn Sie die verschiedenen Daten vergleichen."  
Damit drehte er sich zur Tür. Doch bevor er das Labor verlassen hatte, rief   
Benil ihm hinterher: "Wen informiere ich über meine Ergebnisse?"  
Mit einem scheinbar ungeduldigen Lächeln bekam er zur Antwort: "Marritza,   
natürlich!", bevor sich die Tür hinter dem Unbekannten schloss.  
Benil atmete hörbar aus und ließ sich auf seinen Stuhl fallen. Nachdenklich   
starrte er auf die Ampulle und den Datenstab. Diese Begegnung schürte seinen   
Verdacht, dass die Dinge nicht so liefen, wie das eigentlich zu erwarten war.   
Die ganze Angelegenheit roch nach dem Obsidian Order. Nun, falls das stimmte   
hatte er wohl keine Wahl. Der Orden hatte noch nie Rücksicht auf die   
persönlichen Präferenzen seiner Agenten genommen. Mit einem Seufzen ergriff er   
den Datenstab und lud die Werte in seinen Computer. Die Blut- und Gewebeprobe   
stellte er in das Analyse-Gerät. Dann ließ er den Computer nach   
Übereinstimmungen in den DNA-Analysen suchen.  
  
*** 


	8. In dem für Klarheit gesorgt wird

***  
  
Natima L'hrel sah durch die Daten, die Alanya Marritza ihr übergeben hatte. Das   
Programm, das Erein Kovat verfasst hatte und das noch vor wenigen Stunden eine   
unglaubliche Bedrohung für die Besatzung Empok Nors gewesen war, wies eine   
überaus interessante Programmierung auf.  
Natima wunderte sich nur wenig, dass Marritza ihm nicht gewachsen gewesen war.   
Es war mit sehr viel Geschick entwickelt worden. Für sie wäre es natürlich keine   
größere Herausforderung gewesen. Aber sie hatte auch Ahnung von derartigen   
Programmen, anders als die meisten auf Empok Nor stationierten Cardassianer. Die   
Angehörigen des Militärs oder Mitglieder des ehemaligen Obsidian Order, hatten   
zumeist sehr gute Kenntnisse der cardassianischen Programmierweise und deren   
Algorithmen. Aber Kovats Programm war nicht cardassianischen Ursprungs.  
Natima L'hrel betrachtete die entschlüsselten Befehlszeilen auf ihrem Monitor.   
Hätte man sie gefragt, wer dieses Programm erstellt hatte, sie hätte am ehesten   
auf einen Vorta gesetzt. An einer Tatsache gab es nämlich nicht den geringsten   
Zweifel: Das Programm, das Empok Nor beinahe zum Verhängnis geworden wäre, war   
nach der Art des Dominions erstellt.  
  
***  
  
ÜBEREINSTIMMUNG GEFUNDEN Es hatte nicht lange gedauert, bis der Computer zu   
einem Ergebnis gekommen war. Tatsächlich stimmte die DNA, die der Unbekannte ihm   
gebracht hatte, mit einer DNA-Sequenz aus Marritzas Datenstäben überein. Benil   
isolierte die Sequenzen und konfigurierte sie nebeneinander. Auf den ersten   
Blick handelte es sich eindeutig um die DNA von ein und derselben Person. Aber   
auch eineiige Zwillinge hatten eine identische DNA.  
Benil erhob sich und lud die Ergebnisse des Analyse-Gerätes in seinen Computer.   
Das Blutbild war soweit normal, abgesehen von ein paar kleineren Abweichungen.  
Benil stutzte. Diese Abweichungen waren höchst ungewöhnlich. Obwohl er keine   
medizinische Ausbildung hatte, war ihm klar, dass ein in dieser Art und Weise   
verändertes Blutbild weder eine Krankheit noch einen Gendefekt zum Auslöser   
haben konnte. Die Gründe mussten in der DNA zu finden sein. Benil rief erneut   
die DNA-Sequenzen auf. Sie waren vollkommen identisch. Bis auf - ja, bis auf die   
Beta-Moleküle in der zweiten Sequenz. Diese schienen einem geringfügigen   
Zerfallsprozess ausgesetzt gewesen zu sein, so dass sie teilweise abgebaut   
worden waren. Das ließ nur einen Schluss zu. Es handelte sich keinesfalls um   
dieselbe Person, obwohl die DNA identisch war. Benil erhob sich und machte sich   
auf den Weg zu Marritzas Büro.  
  
***  
  
Gilora Macet seufzte und trat einen Schritt zurück um ihre Arbeit zu überprüfen.   
Sie nickte zufrieden, als sie sah, dass die Duraniumstange gerade in ihrer   
Halterung hin. Probeweise hängte sie sich daran und machte einen Klimmzug.  
Dann trat sie aus ihrem Schlafraum in die Wohneinheit, die sie auf Empok Nor mit   
Anan Entek teilte. Um Geld zu sparen, hatten sie sich entschieden, ein   
sogenanntes "Kooperationsquartier" zu beziehen. Ein Quartier für zwei Personen,   
die nicht miteinander verheiratet waren. Von der Wohneinheit gingen zwei   
getrennte Schlafräume ab.  
Anan sah auf, als Gilora durch die Tür trat. "Fertig?"  
Gilora nickte. "Eigentlich schon."  
"Dann können wir jetzt essen gehen?"  
Gilora schüttelte den Kopf. "Du kannst gern schon vorgehen, aber ich habe noch   
etwas zu erledigen!"  
"Zu erledigen?" Anan sah sie fragend an. "Was denn?"  
  
***  
  
Alanya Marritza sah auf, als sich die Türen zu ihrem Büro auseinander schoben   
und Benil eintrat. Offensichtlich war der Wissenschaftler zu einem Ergebnis   
gekommen. Auf Marritzas Handbewegung hin ließ Ari Benil sich auf dem Stuhl vor   
Marritzas Schreibtisch nieder.  
"Sie sind zu einem Ergebnis gekommen?"  
"Allerdings!" Benil reichte Marritza das PADD, in das er alle erforderlichen   
Daten geladen hatte.  
Marritza warf einen kurzen Blick darauf und sah dann wieder zu Benil. "Gute   
Arbeit! Das wäre dann alles. Es versteht sich, dass Sie mit niemandem über ihre   
Untersuchungen - und natürlich auch nicht über das Ergebnis - reden!"  
"Selbstverständlich!" Benil erhob sich. "Kommen Sie ruhig wieder auf mich zu,   
falls Sie nochmals meine Hilfe benötigen."  
Marritza sah ihn einen Moment stumm an. Dann erwiderte sie kühl: "Das werde   
ich!"  
  
***  
  
Gilora Macet zögerte, bevor sie den Türsummer betätigte. Sie war keinesfalls   
sicher, ob es klug war, Garak ein zweites Mal aufzusuchen. Doch dann schob sie   
ihre Hand entschlossen vor. Einen Moment später öffnete sich die Tür. Gilora   
betrat das Quartier. Garak trat aus der Schlafeinheit in den Wohnbereich und   
stellte eine Tasche auf einem Sessel ab. Er warf Gilora, die noch immer im   
Eingangsbereich stand, einen fragenden Blick zu. "Gilora?"  
Gilora zuckte kurz mit den Schultern und lächelte dann. "Tut mir leid, wenn ich   
Dich störe. Ich weiß auch nicht genau, warum ich gekommen bin, ich hatte nur das   
Gefühl, dass ich noch mal mit Dir sprechen wollte, bevor Du nach Cardassia   
fliegst und es wieder eine Ewigkeit dauert, bis wir uns wiedersehen." Unsicher   
sah sie zu Garak, doch als dieser lächelte entspannte sie sich.  
"Ich bin froh, dass Du gekommen bist, Gilora." Er trat zu ihr und legte seine   
Hände auf ihre Schultern. "Nachdem wir neulich gesprochen hatten, ist mir erst   
aufgefallen, wie sehr ich Dich vermisst habe."  
"Ich habe Dich auch vermisst, Elim." Sie sah ihrem ehemaligen Mentor in die   
Augen. Es hatte eine Zeit gegeben, da hätte er sie in diesem Moment in den Arm   
genommen. Doch diese Zeit war unwiederbringlich vorbei, wie Gilora schmerzlich   
bewusst wurde, denn anstatt sie an sich zu ziehen drückten Garaks Hände nur ein   
wenig fester ihre Schultern, bevor er sie losließ. Obwohl sie sich noch immer   
nahestanden, war da eine kaum merkliche Distanz, die keiner von ihnen jemals   
wieder überschreiten würde. Vielleicht war das auch gut so.  
Garak trat zu der Sitzgruppe und deutete auf das Sofa. "Setz Dich doch. Möchtest   
Du einen Tee?"  
Gilora nickte und setzte sich. Sie beobachtete Garak, wie er an den Replikator   
trat und zwei Rot-Blatt-Tee bestellte. Sein Aussehen hatte sich in den   
vergangenen neun Jahren kaum verändert. Er war noch immer ein attraktiver Mann.   
Wehmütig erinnerte sich Gilora an die drei Monate nach ihrer Abschlussprüfung   
beim Obsidian Order. Garak war ihr Ausbilder gewesen. Niemals hätte sie ihre   
Ausbildung durch eine Affäre mit ihrem Mentor riskiert. Aber nach der Prüfung...  
Die drei Monate vor ihrer ersten Mission als vollständig ausgebildeter Agentin   
waren eine sehr glückliche Zeit gewesen - und Garak war daran maßgeblich   
beteiligt gewesen. In diesem Moment trat ihr Mentor an den Tisch, stellte die   
Getränke ab und setzte sich neben sie.  
"Ich bin froh, dass Du gekommen bist, Gilora. Es gibt etwas, das wir noch klären   
sollten."  
Gilora sah ihn an. Sie gab sich Mühe, ihn ihre Melancholie nicht spüren zu   
lassen und gab ihrer Stimme einen neutralen Tonfall. "Was möchtest Du klären?"  
Garak lehnte sich zurück und sah sie an.  
"Wie war die Mission?"  
Gilora schüttelte innerlich den Kopf. Derselbe alte Garak. Es war typisch für   
ihn, nicht direkt mit seinem Anliegen vorzukommen, sondern zunächst mit etwas   
scheinbar Nebensächlichen zu beginnen. "Wir haben gut zusammengearbeitet. Entek   
ist ein hervorragender Pilot und Hoval hat die Lavok gut im Griff."  
"Und L'hrel?"  
Gilora zuckte mit den Schultern. "Sie macht nicht gerade den Eindruck einer   
professionellen Agentin. Aber sie scheint sehr kompetent zu sein. Sie wird es   
schon noch lernen."  
"Du magst sie nicht."  
Es war eine Feststellung, keine Frage. Garak kannte Gilora gut genug, um   
zwischen den Zeilen lesen zu können. Sofern das überhaupt nötig war.  
"Du weißt, dass sie der Typ Frau ist, mit dem ich gerne aneinander gerate."  
Garak nickte schmunzelnd. "Ja, ich weiß." Nach einer kleinen Pause fügte er   
hinzu: "Dann hast Du ja Deine Herausforderung. - Du wirst es schon noch lernen."  
"Sicher." Gilora nahm einen Schluck Tee. Dann wechselte sie das Thema. "Du   
kennst nicht zufällig einen ehemaligen Agenten des Obsidian Order...der Locken   
hat?"  
"Es ist gut, dass Du das ansprichst. Er ist der Kopf Eurer Zelle. Alle weiteren   
Informationen wirst Du von ihm bekommen, nicht von mir."  
Gilora nickte und stellte ihre Tasse ab. Dann fügte sie neckend hinzu: "Dann   
wolltest Du mich also nur wiedersehen?"  
Garak lächelte das nichtssagende Lächeln, das seine Spezialität war. Bevor er   
erwiderte: "Ich wusste, Du würdest mich früher oder später durchschauen." Er   
nahm ebenfalls einen Schluck Tee und sah Gilora dann ernst an. "Aber zurück zu   
Eurer Mission."  
Gilora sah ihn überrascht an. Ihr war nicht klar, was es noch dazu zu sagen gab.   
"Ich hoffe, sie war erfolgreich?"  
Garak nickte. "Die DNA-Probe des Attentäters war unter denen, die Ihr aus dem   
Gamma-Quadranten mitgebracht habt."  
Gilora sah ihn an. Es war ein offensichtlicher Widerspruch. Der Mann, der   
versucht hatte Garak umzubringen, war auf der Station gewesen - und sehr   
lebendig. Die Proben, die sie genommen hatten, stammten von Toten. Es konnte   
sich also nicht um eine identische Person handeln. Gilora wollte keine unnötigen   
Fragen stellen, aber da Garak schwieg sagte sie: "Ich nehme an, es hat sich   
nicht um einen Zwilling gehandelt?"  
"Nein. Die Beta-Moleküle in der zweiten Sequenz waren teilweise abgebaut."  
Gilora nickte. "Der typische Zerfallsprozess, der beim Klonen entsteht."   
Nachdenklich biss sie sich auf die Lippe. "Welche DNA-Probe war die beschädigte?   
Die, die wir mitgebracht haben?"  
"Nein. Die des Attentäters."  
"Also wurde Erein Kovat vom Dominion getötet, während sein Klon nach Cardassia   
geschickt wurde."  
Garak enthielt sich eines Kommentars.  
Gilora sah ihn fragend an. "Glaubst Du, er wurde gezielt dazu konditioniert Dich   
zu töten?"  
Garak zuckte mit den Schultern. "Ich will nicht spekulieren. Möglicherweise ja.   
Vielleicht war sein Auftrag aber auch genereller Natur."  
"Wie dem auch sei," Gilora leerte ihren Becher, "zumindest weißt Du jetzt, woran   
Du bist - und kannst Dich entsprechend schützten."  
"Das ist richtig. Es wird nicht mehr lange dauern, bis wir auch die anderen   
Klone ausfindig gemacht - und eliminiert - haben."  
Gilora nickte. "Du konntest schon immer sehr gut auf Dich selbst aufpassen -   
sehr zum Ärger Deiner Feinde. Ich vermute, Deine neue Position beschert Dir   
reichlich davon?"  
Garak lächelte. "Wahrscheinlich. Aber das bin ich gewohnt."  
Gilora erwiderte sein Lächeln. Dann erhob sie sich. "Ich denke, ich sollte   
langsam gehen. Genaugenommen bin ich mit Entek zum Essen verabredet."  
Garak erhob sich ebenfalls. "Dann solltest Du ihn nicht länger warten lassen."  
Beide sahen sich an. Eine seltsame, unangenehme Pause entstand, in der sich   
beide ansahen, ohne etwas zu sagen. Es war ein deutliches Zeichen, dass sie sich   
fremd geworden waren, ohne es zu wollen.  
Schließlich zuckte Gilora hilflos die Schultern und sagte lächelnd: "Ich hoffe,   
Du kannst ein wenig Zeit erübrigen, falls ich einmal auf Cardassia ein oder zwei   
Tage Aufenthalt habe."  
Garak nickte. "Wir könnten ein Glas Kanar trinken..."  
"...und eine Partie Kotra spielen..."  
"...wie früher!"  
"Ja, wie früher."  
Wieder sahen sich beide stumm an, wohlwissend, dass es nicht wie früher sein   
würde.   
"Also dann,..." Gilora hielt Garak lächelnd ihre Handfläche entgegen. "Viel   
Glück bei Deiner Regierungsarbeit - und bei was-auch-immer Du gerade treibst..."  
Garak erwiderte ihr Lächeln und legte seine Handfläche an die ihre. "Danke. Ich   
denke, Du wirst das interessantere Leben führen."  
"Es liegt an Dir. Du kannst Dich uns anschließen."  
Garak schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein, ich fürchte, dazu ist es zu spät. Ich bin zu   
alt,...und woanders von mehr Nutzen für Cardassia!"  
Gilora nickte. Dann drehte sie sich um und verließ ohne ein weiteres Wort das   
Quartier. Garak sah ihr nach. Es war gut, dass er mit Gilora gesprochen hatte.   
Er hatte Kerels Kompetenzen geklärt und gleichzeitig für eine gleichmäßige   
Verteilung der Informationen innerhalb der Zelle gesorgt. Es war gut, dass   
Gilora über die Ergebnisse der Untersuchung Bescheid wusste, und nicht nur   
Marritza.  
Er trat an das Fenster seines Quartiers und betrachtete die Sterne, die er von   
seinem Quartier aus sehen konnte. Die beiden jungen Frauen waren   
grundverschieden. Und doch war jede von ihnen auf besondere Art mit ihm   
verbunden. Er war gespannt, wie die zwei bei einer gemeinsamen Mission   
miteinander klarkommen würden.  
Noch immer in Gedanken verloren wandte Garak sich vom Fenster ab und begann   
seine persönlichen Dinge in der Tasche zu verstauen. Er würde Empok Nor in Kürze   
verlassen. Trotzdem wusste er die Station in fähigen Händen.  
  
***  
  
Das Schiff der cardassianischen Abgeordneten verließ Empok Nor wenige Minuten,   
nachdem Garak und Gilora sich voneinander verabschiedet hatten. Während das   
Schiff von der Station abdockte und schließlich auf Warp beschleunigte, saß   
Garak in dem Quartier, das ihm zugeteilt worden war, und las den   
Abschlussbericht, den Kerel verfasst hatte. Im Grunde kannte er die Datei   
bereits auswendig. Aber manchmal schadete es nichts, Dinge ein zweites Mal zu   
lesen.  
Garak lehnte sich vor und griff nach einem Glas mit Rokassa-Saft, das auf dem   
Tisch vor ihm stand. Er hätte es vorgezogen, wenn Kerels Team eine andere   
Erklärung für das Verhalten der Attentäter gefunden hätte. Es war immer   
unangenehm, einen Spion in den eigenen Reihen zu haben. Und sie hatten mehr als   
nur einen. Das einzig Tröstliche daran war, dass dies nicht mehr lange der Fall   
sein würde.  
Garak stellte das Glas mit dem Saft wieder ab und gab Kerel das Signal, dass er   
ihn gerne sprechen würde. Jetzt, nachdem die Ergebnisse vorlagen, würden Befehle   
zu geben sein. Garak hatte nicht lange nachdenken müssen, was weiter zu   
geschehen hatte. Die Frage war nur gewesen, wie.  
  
"Du wolltest mich sehen." Kerel hatte das Quartier betreten, ohne vorher den   
Türsummer zu betätigen. Es brauchte niemand wissen, dass er hier war.  
Garak nickte und reichte ihm das Datenpad. "Du wirst Dich darum kümmern, dass   
die verbliebenen Klone auf Cardassia beseitigt werden."  
Kerel überflog die Befehle kurz, die Garak in die Datei geschrieben hatte. "Was   
ist mit Romulanern und den Mitgliedern der Föderation?"  
Garak lächelte unbestimmt. Das war im Grunde die wesentlich interessantere   
Frage. Sie hatten durch ihre Entdeckung auf dem Asteroiden Informationen von   
großem Wert erhalten. Schließlich war unter den DNA-Proben, die Giloras Team   
genommen hatte, nicht nur cardassianische DNA. Auf dem Asteroiden waren auch   
Romulaner gefangen gewesen und Föderationsmitglieder. Auch sie waren geklont und   
weitgehend anstatt der Originale in ihre ‚Heimat' zurückgeschickt worden.  
"Wir werden diese Information nicht vorschnell preisgeben. Aber wir sollten die   
entsprechenden Personen durch unsere Agenten überwachen lassen."  
Kerel nickte stumm. Er schien einen Augenblick nachzudenken. "Darf ich etwas   
Persönliches fragen?"  
"Du kannst es gerne versuchen", Garak schmunzelte.  
"Ich habe mich gefragt" - Kerels Blick schien Garak zu fixieren - "die Liste mit   
den als Klonen identifizierten Cardassianern, die Du mir gegeben hast, war nicht   
vollständig."  
Garak sah Kerel an. Er hatte es also bemerkt.  
"Würdest Du mir sagen" - er schien die nächsten Worte besonders sorgfältig zu   
wählen - "ob auch Tains DNA unter den Proben war?"  
Garak lehnte sich leicht auf seiner Sitzgelegenheit zurück. Er hatte oft über   
seinen kurzen Aufenthalt auf dem Asteroiden nachgedacht. An die wenigen Minuten,   
die er noch mit Tain hatte sprechen können, bevor er gestorben war. Nachdem die   
ersten Attentate geschehen waren und in Garak der Verdacht aufgekommen war, dass   
die verantwortlichen Cardassianer auf dem Asteroiden manipuliert worden waren,   
hatte er noch öfter an seine Gespräche mit Tain gedacht. Sollte es möglich sein,   
dass er nicht wirklich mit seinem Vater gesprochen hatte? Der Gedanke erschien   
ihm im Grunde unmöglich. Er kannte Tain. Er hätte einen Klon sofort erkannt.  
Garak sah zu Kerel, der ihn stumm zu betrachten schien. Garak wusste, wie leicht   
man sich täuschen konnte und er wusste, dass monatelang Klone auf Cardassia   
gelebt hatten, ohne dass jemand etwas bemerkt hatte. Und die Familien der   
Betroffenen hatten ihre Angehörigen länger gesehen und mehr mit ihnen gesprochen   
als Garak Tain auf dem Asteroiden.  
Garak stand auf und ging hinüber in die Schlafeinheit. Kerel wartet in der   
Wohneinheit. Garak zog aus der Tasche, die auf seinem Bett stand, das Datenpad   
heraus, das die Ergebnisse seiner eigenen Nachforschungen beinhaltete. Kerels   
Frage war auch seine gewesen.  
Garak ging zurück in die Wohneinheit und reichte Kerel das PADD. Der   
Cardassianer nahm es mit einem leichten Kopfnicken entgegen und las die   
Auswertung, die Garak vorgenommen hatte. Garak sah ihm dabei zu. Im Grunde hatte   
Kerel Tain in den letzten Jahren wesentlich nähergestanden, als Garak. Anders   
als Garak hatte Tain Kerel vertraut - soweit man dieses Wort beim ehemaligen   
Chef des Obsidian Order verwenden konnte. Garak überlegte sich, dass es eine   
mittlere Katastrophe gewesen wäre, wenn Kerel geklont worden wäre. Es stand   
außer Frage, dass das Dominion keine Probleme hatte, auch Wissen zu klonen (wie   
auch immer sie das getan hatten - es war eine wichtie Aufgabe, die es zu lösen   
galt).  
Kerel war am Ende der Datei angekommen und reichte Garak das PADD mit   
ausdrucksloser Miene zurück.   
Garak nahm es stumm entgegen.  
"Ich werde zurück in mein Quartier gehen", fuhr Kerel fort. "Sobald ich die   
Angelegenheit mit den Klonen in die Wege geleitet habe, werde ich Dich   
informieren."  
"Sieh' zu, dass es nicht zu Auffällig gerät."  
Kerel nickte selbstverständlich. Dann zog er sich zurück. Garak blieb allein in   
seinem Quartier zurück. Das Schiff der cardassianischen Abgesandten würde erst   
in gut einem Tag Cardassia erreichen. Dort erwartete Garak seine Arbeit:   
Regierungsarbeit. Er hatte sich die neusten Sitzungsprotokolle zukommen lassen,   
die er während des Flugs zu bearbeiten gedachte. Dazu kamen Analysen, die er in   
Auftrag gegeben hatte und dann waren einige Gespräche vorzubereiten.  
Ein wenig wehmütig dachte er an Kerels Team auf Empok Nor. Er dachte an das, was   
er Gilora gesagt hatte: Sie würden das interessantere Leben haben. Aber es stand   
wirklich außer Frage, wo sein Platz jetzt war. Die Zeiten hatten sich geändert.   
Lediglich eines hatten er und Gilora jetzt noch gemeinsam: Sie standen ganz am   
Anfang.  
  
***  
  
Anan Entek schob die Taspar-Eier auseinander. Obwohl seine Freunde sich   
regelmäßig beschwerten, konnte er sich die unappetitliche Angewohnheit nicht   
abgewöhnen. Mittlerweile stand er in dem Ruf, sein Essen zu sezieren, bevor er   
es aß - zumindest würde er niemals etwas unerkannt herunterschlucken. Daran   
waren schon viele gestorben, auch wenn das nicht der Grund, für Anans   
Angewohnheit war. Er sah hoch, als ein Schatten auf den Tisch fiel. Natima   
L'hrel stand mit einem Tablett vor ihm. "Darf ich mich setzten?"  
Anan nickte und wies einladend auf den freien Platz ihm gegenüber. "Bitte. Ich   
esse ungern allein."  
Natima setzte sich. Mit einem Blick auf Anans Teller fügte sie hinzu: "Wenn das   
immer so aussieht, würde ich mich an Ihrer Stelle nicht wundern, dass Sie allein   
essen müssen."  
Anan beugte sich vor und sah sie aus blassgrünen Augen an, wobei ihm eine lose   
Haarsträhne ins Gesicht fiel. "Wie charmant, Glinn L'hrel. Bei dem Umgangston,   
sollten Sie froh sein, dass Sie sich zu mir setzten dürfen."  
Natima lächelte. "Waffenstillstand?"  
Anan lehnte sich ebenfalls lächelnd zurück. "Sie geben aber schnell auf."  
"Ein leerer Magen kämpft nicht gern..."  
"...aber meistens gut."  
"Stimmt. Aber ich spreche nicht gern mit vollem Mund!" Damit nahm sie einen   
Bissen ihres Eintopfes. Nachdem sie geschluckt hatte sah sie sich um. "Wo ist   
Macet? Ich hätte erwartet, dass Sie gemeinsam essen."  
"Das tun wir auch. Eigentlich. Aber Gilora hatte noch etwas zu erledigen."  
"Oh. Offensichtlich etwas Wichtiges."  
"Offensichtlich. Aber fragen Sie sie doch, da kommt sie."  
Natima sah in Richtung des Eingangs, in dem Gilora stand und in den Restaurant   
Bereich spähte. Anan winkte ihr zu und mit schnellen Schritten kam Gilora an den   
Tisch und setzte sich.  
Anan schob ihr ein Glas voll Langour hin, das er für sie bestellt hatte. "Da   
bist Du ja endlich. Ich warte schon eine halbe Ewigkeit!"  
Gilora lächelte. "Aber wie ich sehe, nicht allein. So schlimm kann es also nicht   
gewesen sein."  
Gilora nahm einen großen Schluck ihres Drinks. Dann sah sie angewidert auf Anans   
Teller. "Erwarte nicht, dass ich mir bei dem Anblick etwas zu Essen bestelle!"  
Anan grunzte. "Ja, ich weiß. Erzähl lieber, wo Du warst."  
Gilora nickte. "Ich war bei Garak. Ich dachte, es wäre gut, noch einmal mit ihm   
zu sprechen, bevor er Empok Nor verlässt."  
"Und? Hat es sich gelohnt?"  
"Auf jeden Fall. Er hat mich über das Ergebnis unserer Mission aufgeklärt!"  
Natima und Anan sahen sie gespannt an.  
"Der Mann, der das Attentat auf Garak verübt hat, war ein Klon. Seine DNA-Probe   
stimmte mit einer von denen überein, die wir von den Toten genommen haben."  
Natima ließ ihre Gabel sinken. "Das heißt, dass alle toten Agenten auf dem   
Asteroiden geklont wurden?"  
Gilora nickte. "Wahrscheinlich ja."  
Anan sah von einer zur anderen. "Dafür waren also die Bassins. Sie haben sie mit   
Nährlösung gefüllt und darin die Klone wachsen lassen."  
Natima nickte zustimmend. "Wahrscheinlich war der gesamte Labortrakt nur zu   
diesem Zweck da. Und sobald sie einen gelungenen Klon hatten, haben sie die   
Agenten getötet und in die Höhle geschafft. Während der Klon seinen Platz im   
Gefangenenlager eingenommen hat..."  
"...und bei Cardassias Beitritt zum Dominion mit den anderen Gefangenen zusammen   
freigelassen wurde", fügte Gilora hinzu.  
Natima nahm einen Schluck Rokassa-Saft. "Aber woher weiß Garak das?"  
Gilora schüttelte leicht belustigt den Kopf. "Er hat seine Leute, die so etwas   
für ihn herausfinden."  
Natima nickte. "Sicher, das kann ich mir denken. Aber wer könnte das sein? Und   
gehört er dann nicht auch zu der Zelle?"  
"Sei still!" Anan sah Natima kopfschüttelnd an. "Das ist wohl kaum der richtige   
Ort, um sich über dieses Thema zu unterhalten."  
Natima musterte ihn verständnislos. "Aber das tun wir doch die ganze Zeit!"  
Gilora schüttelte den Kopf. Leise sagte sie: "Nein. Wir haben über eine Mission   
gesprochen. Nicht darüber. Offiziell haben wir nichts weiter miteinander zu   
tun."  
Natima sah sie an. "Und wie erfahren wir dann, wer..."  
Anan zuckte die Schultern. "Irgendwie. Irgendwann", und Gilora fügte hinzu:   
"Wenn es notwendig ist. Bis dahin ist es nicht wichtig."  
Natima seufzte und nahm einen Bissen ihres Eintopfes. "Ich glaube nicht, dass   
mir das gefällt."  
Gilora leerte ihr Glas und zuckte dann die Schultern. "Du hast keine   
Alternative..." mit einem Blick zur Seite brach sie ab. Der Austauschoffizier   
Ltd. Hernandez war neben ihrem Tisch stehen geblieben und sah zu Natima.   
"Entschuldigen Sie, Glinn L'hrel,..."  
Natima sah zu ihm hoch. Ihr Gesicht spiegelte ein gutes Maß an Arroganz und   
Überlegenheit wider. Der menschliche Offizier war offensichtlich verunsichert,   
als er hinzufügte: "...hätten Sie vielleicht Lust irgendwann mal mit mir eine   
Partie Kotra zu spielen?"  
Gilora beobachtete Natimas Gesicht, das für einen Moment echte Überraschung   
zeigte, dann aber sofort wieder den arroganten Ausdruck annahm, den es zuvor   
gehabt hatte. Mit einem deutlichen Einatmen erhob sich L'hrel und sah Hernandez   
in die Augen. "Ich glaube nicht, dass Sie auf meinem Niveau spielen können!"   
Damit drehte sie sich um und ging in Richtung des Ausganges. Mit zwei schnellen   
Schritten hatte Hernandez sie eingeholt. "Finden Sie es heraus!"  
Doch Natima erwiderte lediglich: "Danke, kein Bedarf!", um dann Tulas Bar zu   
verlassen, ohne Hernandez eines weiteren Blickes zu würdigen. Schulterzuckend   
sah dieser ihr nach und setzte sich dann an die Bar.  
Gilora sah, mitleidig den Kopf schüttelnd, zu Anan. "Jemand sollte ihm sagen,   
wie Cardassianer flirten."  
Anan grinste. "Warum tust Du das nicht?"  
"Ich?" Gilora tat empört. "Er ist ein Mann. Du solltest es ihm sagen."  
"Ich wäre schön dumm, wenn ich das täte!"  
"Wie das?"  
"Womöglich würde er mir die besten Frauen wegschnappen!" Damit zog er Gilora zu   
sich heran und küsste sie. Gilora erwiderte den Kuss und setzte sich dann wieder   
gerade. "Ja, womöglich würde er das!"  
  
Sva'eg Tula beobachtete das junge cardassianische Paar an einem der Restaurant-  
Tische, das sich soeben geküsst hatte. Dann füllte er das Glas des jungen   
Lieutenants und sah den rothaarigen Mann an. "Wenn Sie mich fragen, wird Empok   
Nor binnen Kurzem einer der aufregendsten Plätze im Alpha-Quadranten sein -   
denken Sie an meine Worte!"  
Hernandez sah in das blaue Gesicht seines Gegenüber. Er wusste schon jetzt, dass   
der Bolianer Recht hatte.  
  
*** Ende *** 


End file.
